For Eternity
by CrimsonShiva
Summary: Bankotsu's coming back from the underworld for his last shot at life on earth. Heads will roll, forces will clash, and hey, maybe even a little romance will bloom. Sequel to Follow Me.
1. The Hitsusenshyou

Chapter 1: The Hitsusenshyou

700 years ago. Feudal Japan

"My, you've been busy," a calm elderly voice greeted. The voice belonged to an aged man who tranquilly reclined on his favorite chair and licked his finger as he turned the page of a frail old book. A foreign script ran along its delicate pages. Waruimaru barely picked his eyes off the text to acknowledge the being standing in his doorway.

A tall youthful man decked in armor with a strong chin, piercing eyes, and fine white hair agitatedly waited for the ancient human to put down his reading material. As he stood, a fine trail of blood leaked from his armor and dripped on the floor. He stared at Waruimaru.

"Take a seat, please. Make yourself at home," Waruimaru offered.

"Tell me where she is," the young man spoke. He had a deep grave voice.

"If you'll pardon me saying, it is rather late and you really should tend your wounds. You are welcome to stay here. We'll have a night cap," Waruimaru smiled cheerily.

"Don't toy with me, Wariumaru," his voice was commanding, "I have no time. Where is she?"

"Where is who?" Wariumaru looked up into the dog general's face for the first time that night.

The great dog demon stepped further inside the room. His armor clanked and fresh blood leaked out of the pockets in his attire, but most profusely from his left arm. His fiery saffron eyes became clear in the candlelight by Waruimaru's book. He gazed down at the old man.

"Where is she?" The dog demon said each word individually. His crisp eyes were demanding.

"Is that a dying request?" Waruimaru's cheeks puckered in a tainted curious grin. His old eyes wandered over the warrior's dripping wound. The dog general's hand was pure red from all the blood. Just as Waruimaru stared so intently at the bloodied appendage, it contracted into a fist.

"What is it that you want, Waruimaru?" He seemed pained in asking.

The old man smiled and dropped his eyes from the demon. He turned in his chair to a small table next to him. He picked up a small plant, placed it in a mortar with an accompanying powder, and ground it down with the pestle. Then he emptied the smashed particles into his tea cup and mixed it all together. He smiled again as he complacently stirred his immortality potion.

"I want what you want," he looked up at the dog general and sipped his tea, "preservation... for eternity. A place to rest my soul beyond this world."

"You mean the sacred place, I assume? You think I know how to get in there?"

"My boy, I know you do," Waruimaru chuckled and stirred his tea again, "that sword around your waist is proof enough." Waruimaru nodded at the collection swords tied to his waist, the smallest of which was the Tensaiga. "So what do you want?" Waruimaru's eyes flashed with an eerie light. He stirred his tea. The dog demon irritably watched the tea swirl when something caught his eye in the steaming concoction. _Izayoi._ Her face was clear in the brew for but a moment. The dog demon lurched forward as though enamored by the mere sight of her. A chuckle rang in his ears. He lifted his sharp eyes to see the old man watching his reaction. He relaxed his muscles and breathed. A cool complexion washed over him and his eyes faded into something of indifference.

"I see," the dog general paused. "For you to ensure the purification of your soul to enter the sacred place, you must be killed by a purifying power and also strike down that same power." The demon's eyes narrowed with impatience.

"Ah yes, I have heard of this before. But you fail to mention, should one attempt this unsuccessfully, the consequences would be... grave. Straight to the ninth circle of hell, I've been told." He smiled. "There is another way. This is what I want to hear from you."

The dog general's face twitched.

"In order to reach the sacred place," Waruimaru's eyes lifted with interest as he was surprised how willingly the dog general began, "the soul must ascend. _Presumably_ this is because the being's doings in life were worthy of such an honor. The soul is near weightless and therefore ascends. However, it is said that when a soul is destroyed it reverts to its original components. These components are rumored to originate from the sacred place itself, and once scattered apart, they should return to their origin. And should one come upon these pieces, one can ride them to their destination..."

"I see..." Waruimaru grinned evilly. "So that is the Hitsusenshyou."

The dog general's eyes flashed. Waruimaru smirked and put down his book. He turned again in his chair to the small table. Upon it rested an item under a strange cloth. Waruimaru's old bony fingers nimbly extracted the cloth to reveal a small crystal ball. The dog general stepped determinedly forward. The mist in the ball swirled and stormed about at his presence.

Waruimaru's face revealed something of mischievous contemplation. He grinned at the dog general.

"Oh my... You have been busy..."

The crystal cleared enough to see a young beautiful woman with sweat plastering her face. She was breathing hard. Her face tightened with pain. She squeezed her eyes shut and dropped her jaw as though screaming. The orb was mute and would not reveal whatever sound carried off her lips. Then another woman beside her came into view carrying a small bundle. She was holding a baby, a bran new baby covered in blood and waving his small fists while crying, presumably.

"Congratulations," Waruimaru smiled, "it's a boy."

"Where is she, old man? Tell me now."

"She's in a hidden castle, in the southwestern lands. The castle is contained in a forest called the forest of forbidden love. Quite fitting, wouldn't you say?" The dog demon glared at him. "I'd hurry if I were you," Waruimaru avoided his wrath, "there seems to be a formidable army approaching the castle." Waruimaru lazy whisked his hand over the orb and its light went out. Izayoi disappeared from view. The great dog demon was already out the door when Waruimaru went to pick up his tea again. He grasped his book, _The Afterlife._

_Awh... Young love... _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: As promised, here is the first chapter of the sequel to _Follow Me. _I hope you all enjoyed it. I was very pleased with all the reviews I received at the end of my previous story. Thank you all for taking your time to give me your thoughts. I really appreciate it. And I am also delighted that so many are interested in a sequel. I can't help myself either. ;) I love playing these characters off each other. Hope you all stay tuned and keep voicing your opinions. I'll keep writing as long as you do. :) Till next time.


	2. The Living Pools

Chapter 2: The Living Pools

_It's dark. The stars are out tonight. Strange... I've never seen the stars here before... Is that a firefly? _

Bankotsu turned his head with a puzzled look on his face. _I guess I'm on earth... Wait. Kikyo?_ The woman who had traveled with him was sitting across from him. A peaceful aura cloaked her as she just sat and observed the world. Bankotsu blinked.

"Bankotsu?" She spoke his name and looked at him. Bankotsu felt startled at the suddenness of the encounter.

"Hmm?" Bankotsu heard his voice. He didn't understand. _I didn't mean to speak... This has to be a dream..._

"When I go the Akagawa's blade will no longer appear. It requires spiritual powers nearby in order for you to handle it." Kikyo spoke again.

_The Akagawa? Why is she talking about the Akagawa?_ Bankotsu looked down to see the great sword attached to his waist.

"I know. I can feel it. It pulses like a heartbeat when you get close and softens when you get farther away." Bankotsu felt the words drift off his lips. _I remember now... This is the night before Kikyo left in search of Naraku's heart... I'm... living in a memory?_

A lurch in Bankotsu's stomach caught him by surprise. He moaned as a great need for food howled from his inner being. Kikyo was disappearing.His mouth convulsed and a deep thirst twisted inside his throat. He gagged on dry air as his eyes watered.

_What is going on? I.. I can't breath. My throat.. it's so dry. I'm so thirsty. _

Another gurgling moan echoed from inside his abdomen. He had never experienced such hunger, such need. _It feels like every fiber of my being is reaching out for something. _

Bankotsu opened his eyes and squinted. Kikyo was still there, but fading. His body convulsed and his muscles contracted. He dropped his jaw and pinched his eyes shut in a soundless scream. His stomach rolled over and his throat tightened. His gums started aching.

_N-Not again. What... What is happening to me? _

A sick sucking sound entered his ears followed by lippy-smacking noises. _I'm so hungry. I want... I need.. something. I feel like my body is broken. My muscles won't move. They're numb. Is... is someone there? I'm so exhausted. _

A rhythmic pain was flowing through his body, like a steady beat. He barely opened his eyes enough to see. _A face... I can't see it's features. Where am I? _

He felt some strange pressure on the side of his neck. Something wet. He felt another movement deep in his gut. The hunger was so powerful it was traveling through him, tingling down his thighs and immobilizing him completely. But it was bringing his senses back. He could feel his weary muscles. The pressure on his neck was more distinct, but strangely numb to sensation. _This feeling... what is it? It feels kind of nice. It feels... wrong. _

His body was cold and motionless, but inside his primal desires were rampaging through him so fast and so hard he didn't know what to do even if he could move. _I can't surrender to the desires, even if I want to. It's useless..._

He faded out of the fuzzy environment and back into the starlit night with Kikyo. She was still sitting there.

Another thrust of hunger stabbed inside of him. He cringed. _How can she be so tranquil? _

_Kikyo..._ He forced one of his jelly-like muscles to raise his arm. He shakily reached out to her, but she slipped away. Everything turned black.

Bankotsu snapped his eyes open and sat straight up. It was dark. The hunger in his stomach had diminished. He breathed hard. The scent of sulfur and dilapidation wandered over to him. Jakotsu was sleeping on a mat next to him.

_Err... _Bankotsu wiped the sweat from his face. He opened his kimono to inspect his stomach. He could have sworn it was torn open. _No.. I'm still in one piece. What a messed up dream._ He rested his face in his hands. _That's the third time this has happened. What is wrong with me? Hell isn't bad enough. I have to put up with this in my dreams too? So she's not here. I get it already! Stop fucking with me._

Jakotsu turned over in his sleep. Bankotsu opened his fingers on his face to peer over at his slumbering friend. He sighed and laid down on his side with his back to Jakotsu. _I wonder just how much more of this I can take... _

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The sun had just started to hobble up on the horizon when Jakotsu woke up to another morning of eternal suffering, or so many of the inhabitants fondly referred to it. Jakotsu liked to think he was helping it. He still took pleasure in adding to the chaos and didn't really care who or what he cut up. At least swinging his sword around still carried some enjoyment. He could think of worse fates.

Bankotsu was up too, but didn't seem as keen to face the day. Things had changed since he came back. He had changed. Despite Bankotsu's great efforts to conceal any such deviance in behavior, Jakotsu could see it in his eyes. Bankotsu was depressed, tired, miserable,... even aggravated...

"Where do you think they keep the food around here?" Bankotsu asked irritably. He stormed inside a small hut on the outskirts of what appeared to be a village. He returned but a moment later empty handed.

Big brother had been back over three weeks now. They'd covered a lot of ground in search of this Kikyo woman, and in his professional opinion, Jakotsu didn't think she was worth the trouble. No woman was. Had the odyssey been for anything else, say... killing, warfare, destruction, fun, it would have been easily justified. Not to say that Jakotsu didn't make the best of it anyway. He enjoyed the challenges it would provide, but sometimes it felt just so... pointless.

"Jakotsu?" Jakotsu's head spun around to look at his leader, "you alright? You look pensive."

"I'm fine," he responded.

"Well let's go," Bankotsu started down the road to the 'village.'

When they got there Jakotsu saw why it appeared so strange. The huts were collapsed and yet most of the inhabitants were milling about outside in a normal fashion. He strode up with Bankotsu into the commotion wondering what kind of breakfast these people could possibly offer them.

"Hey, you got any food?" Bankotsu asked one man who sat beside a half collapsed straw hut.

"Tough luck, mister. Ain't nobody got nothing to eat aroun' here. Ever since them goblins showed up we been eating the dirt."

"It seems like the farther down we go in this place, the worse it gets," Jakotsu commented. "Let's turn back big brother." No reply met him so Jakotsu followed Bankotsu's fixed gaze to a strange happening just beyond them.

A young woman stumbled out of one of the straw huts into clear view. She swung herself around to stare at the very dwelling she just left, when a man came rolling out after her. He was wet and poorly dressed, his garments torn to a point most would call them not worth wearing, and he scrambled to his feet. The woman hurried to help him up, when something small, green, and bald came prancing out of the feeble shack. It was a goblin roughly about a foot tall with strange pointy ears and a crooked nose. He waddled up to the man and kicked him directly in the shins. The man let out a howl of pain and started hopping on one leg. The little green man stood and laughed an insane cackle. Then he turned tail and waddled back inside.

Jakotsu watched the scene, then threw a curious glance over at Bankotsu. A strange grin lingered on his friend's lips and a reminiscent twinkle glimmered in his eyes. He sighed. Jakotsu raised a brow. Only Bankotsu could relate such a bizarre happening to a nostalgic memory.

"Um... Bankotsu?"

"Let's try this way today, Jakotsu," Bankotsu said with renewed spunk. He indicated a long lonely passage leading to what looked like civilization.

"What about breakfast?"

"What about it?"

Jakotsu sighed and followed his leader down the dusty trail leaving the rest at the mercy of the goblins.

Knowing exactly what was on Bankotsu's mind since it was the only thing yet that had outweighed food, Jakotsu decided to press the topic.

"Big brother... What makes you so sure you're in love with her? I mean she's... she's... Are you even sure that you know what love is anyway?"

Bankotsu didn't answer at first. Instead he rested his eyes on the horizon and seemed to enjoy lulling the thought over in his mind. An amused twinkle glimmered in his eyes.

"I've heard that it hurts." A grin whipped across his face.

"And that's a good thing?" Jakotsu raised his eyebrows.

Bankotsu stopped and contemplated which direction they should go next. Jakotsu looked down at him while waiting for some sort of response. Bankotsu took a sharp right and started off at a leisurely pace.

"Hey I'll take what I can get. Besides, no pain, no gain."

_I hate it when he says stuff like that. Does he actually believe it?_

"Well does it?" Jakotsu peered down at the focused youth. "Does it hurt?"

"Ya, I feel like shit, thanks for asking."

"Bankotsu, I haven't seen you this distraught since we found out the infamous Black Death that was singlehandedly wiping out masses of people across the continent wasn't actually a person."

"Ya, that was pretty disappointing." Bankotsu frowned.

"Are you even sure if she's dead? She might not be down here," Jakotsu peered across the horizon.

"She isn't. But I'll never be sure unless I keep looking," Bankotsu kept walking.

"Isn't she a priestess? Doesn't that mean something?" Bankotsu didn't respond. "You're no fun," Jakotsu sighed and drearily gazed out on the endless horizon. "Oh hey, big brother," Jakotsu lit up, "I took up a new hobby since you've been gone. You wanna see?"

"Sure, why not," Bankotsu watched.

Jakotsu whirled out his sword and unleashed it on a neighboring rock. It clinked and flashed light as he pulled it back. Once the dust settled, Bankotsu could see a clear statue carving of Inuyasha out of the rock.

"Hey, that's pretty good Jaktosu," Bankotsu smiled.

"You should see the others," he grinned proudly.

"The others?"

"Oh yeah, it took quite a deal of practice."

Bankotsu smiled at his trusted friend. _He must have had a lot of time on his hands._

"Oh look, Bankotsu, I found her," Jaktosu was standing by another statue with a disproportionate body and face that looked oddly like Inuyasha, "It's the scary dead priestess. Happy now?" Bankotsu just looked at it for a moment. He snickered to himself, but then a solemn countenance replaced his raillery.

"It's not that simple Jakotsu," Bankotsu said thoughtfully. _I wouldn't be able to rest a second knowing Kikyo was down here... alone. I can't rest now..._

This was the longest that Jakotsu had been able to talk to Bankotsu about Kikyo before he clammed up. She really was making him miserable. _What's his deal anyway? He'll either find her or he won't. Why bother getting so upset over it?_

"Hey, do you hear that?" Bankotsu was alert.

"Yeah," Jakotsu turned to the sound.

The sound of water falling echoed over the dry hills. They climbed to the top of the hill they were on, and looked down. A basin with a winding river carved in it lay just below. They hurried down and stopped at the bank of the small river. The current was strong, and the water was brown. Jakotsu frowned. Some rugged vegetation grew near it's treacherous waters, but nothing looked edible.

Bankotsu lowered the tip of his Banryu into the water and pulled it back out. The slippery fluid was viscous and frothed steam on the end of his adored weapon. Jakotsu frowned even more.

"Just great," he sighed and looked around for any other possibility of sustenance. Just then, something caught his gaze. Jakotsu's eyes lit up and his stance turned to stealth mode. A hare was cleaning itself at a small pool by the river. The brush around it hid it from immediate view, but that wasn't enough to hide it from a very hungry mercenary.

Bankotsu looked critically at the strange stance Jakotsu had taken on. His comrade was slinking toward something. His raised his brow at him. Then Bankotsu felt an aura, a strange aura. He looked around for the source as Jakotsu closed in on his prey.

_Almost... Almost..._ Jakotsu bit his tongue while focusing hard. He raised his sword.

A rustle in the bushes and the hare let out a bloodcurdling scream. Jakotsu's face dropped. _No way!_ Something slithered through the brush as it retreated with its prey.

"Hey! Get back here!" Jakotsu charged after the interloper. He soon discovered his adversary to be a snake, a long white scaly snake. It was surprisingly fast. "Oh no you don't!" He started an all out run, but was surprised when it slowed and then completely stopped.

"Who are you?" A woman's voice asked him. Jakotsu glared up. The snake slowly crawled up her side and twisted around her until it rested around her neck. It carefully dropped the hare in her out held hand.The woman had long white hair, a pale young face, and wore a large dark baggy kimono with a strange beaded necklace. She carried a full basket in one arm. The snake's eyes glimmered at Jakotsu.

"Give that back now, woman!" Jakotsu spat.

"No, I don't think I will," she replied just as affably and placed it inside the basket. As she did, Jakotsu could see a whole buffet of food just waiting inside. His eyes widened dramatically.

Jakotsu walked right up to her and grabbed the basket. She recoiled at his audacity and hissed.

"Give that to me!"

"No, I don't think I will," Jakotsu snidely retaliated, then proceeded to greedily stuff his face. She lunged forward and snatched it back, emptying most of the contents on the ground. All the food... all the beautiful food was turning to ash.

"Hey!" He protested and stepped forward. The snake shot at him. One swipe of his sword and it lay in eight wriggling pieces.

"You wretch!" The woman hissed her wrath and clutched the basket to her. A small rice ball fell out onto the earth. Jakotsu couldn't stand waiting for food anymore and grabbed it before the cruel earth could destroy it. He ate it voraciously. The woman glared, but did nothing to reclaim it.

"Hey Jakotsu," Bankotsu walked up behind him, "why'd you run off over here? I felt a strange aura..." Bankotsu stopped when he saw the woman. "Oh."

"Sorry big brother," Jakotsu swallowed his food, "but this wench seems to have a whole harvest of food in that basket of hers."

"Huh," Bankotsu looked harder at her. She smiled. A wicked smile... Her eyes suddenly flashed red, fiery red.

"Ah!" Jakotsu screamed and fell on his rear. Bankotsu looked down.

"Fools! How dare you mess with me, the priestess, Tsubaki."

Jakotsu grabbed his injured leg and observed a fresh wound. A gash on his calf muscle bled freely and a strange black light emanated from the opening. He glared back up at the woman to see that white serpent back around her shoulders and in one piece. _It bit me!_ The snake seemed to smile at him too. It's mouth was agape and his blood dripped off its fangs.

"How dare you, wench!" Jakotsu stood up. He swung his mighty sword at the unarmed woman. Tsubaki was amazed at his speed. She yelped and jumped back as the blades danced over her eyes, almost dicing her up. _That was a close one._ "You can't get away from me," Jakotsu growled. He attacked again, only to be assaulted by a battery of demons streaming out of the priestess's eye. "What the!" Jakotsu only hit a few of the demons.

"Wow," Bankotsu seemed mildly impressed. He helped Jakotsu eliminate the demons. When they had cut down the last one, the woman had already disappeared.

Jakotsu cursed and looked at his leg. The snake had attacked the leg that wasn't covered by his periwinkle kimono.

"She ran away," Bankotsu sounded disappointed.

"That little witch," Jakotsu growled, "how could I ever let a woman beat me?" Jakotsu sourly looked up at Bankotsu.

"She said she was a priestess..." Bankotsu said thoughtfully. _We're getting closer._

"That's not the kind of thing you're in love with, is it? Because if it is, I will personally–"

"No, Jakotsu, Kikyo is nothing like that," Bankotsu cut him off.

"You better be right," Jakotsu sulked.

"Come on, let's go," Bankotsu seemed a bit surprised at the sluggishness of his rancorous ally.

"I'm coming," Jakotsu lurched to his feet. Just then he felt a churning lightness in his stomach. Jakotsu stumbled and leaned over.

"Jakotsu, are you–" Bankotsu stopped.

Jakotsu heaved and then fell to his knees. He wiped his mouth sorely and breathed hard.

"Yuck," he grimaced. "I feel so sick. Just... Just give me a second big brother."

"Jakotsu are you alright?" Bankotsu started taking it seriously.

"I'll be fine."

Bankotsu looked off where the priestess had fled. _I felt something about her. I should have taken action sooner._

Jakotsu dragged himself back to his feet. Bankotsu checked he was ok. He seemed awfully pale and queasy.

"Jakotsu," Bankotsu sounded a bit worried, "why don't we take a break?"

Just then a crowd of people started rushing through the basin. They raced by the pair in a huge hurry. Bankotsu quirked a brow. Then, over the top of the hill, they saw the cause of the commotion. A herd of large hairy creatures came thundering down into the basin. They scuttled and leapt on 10 segmented legs and had huge mandibles that crunched whatever unfortunate soul that fell in their path.

"Ya, that actually sounds like a good idea."

"Oh my goodness, how glad I am to see you my dear boy!" A voice called.

"Huh?" Jakotsu looked confused as an old man in a long robe with a mustache, pointy beard, and an old club-like staff ambled up to them. The old quack walked straight up to Bankotsu and smiled.

"It's you," Bankotsu said in a disbelieving tone.

"I am so pleased that you remember me. It has been awhile since we last saw each other. I am so glad to see you, and you too lad." He nodded at Jakotsu. The old man seemed to be a little edgy, but was really warming up to Bankotsu. Jakotsu was just puzzled. The overgrown bugs continued to stampede through the basin nearby. A man screamed and jumped into the river next to them to avoid being eaten, but was quickly consumed by the river instead.

"So what do you want?" Bankotsu eyed Waruimaru.

"Oh nothing, just passing through." Another person screamed in the clutches of the pestilence. Bankotsu stared at his old rival skeptically.

"Is that so..." Bankotsu wondered what he was really doing in a storm of bugs.

"Run, you idiots! Run!" A man shot by the trio. A cacophony of snapping and stomping closely followed. A huge black hairy insect the size of a horse burst in on them. It had six beady black eyes and jagged appendages. It rushed forward toward them.

Waruimaru jumped and stood firmly... behind Bankotsu. Bankotsu axed Banryu down on the bug. It crumpled to the ground followed by two others. Their legs slowly curled in towards their bodies, like normal dead insects. All the other hungry vermin continued out of the basin.

Waruimaru laughed nervously.

"I apologize lad, it's just so trying down here for an old man such as myself."

"I'm sure it is."

"But it's all worth it of course," he regained some of his cool demeanor, "everything is going to plan." Bankotsu inclined his eyebrows in response. "Oh yes, all according to plan." Waruimaru gave a triumphant smile.

"Who are you anyway?" Jakotsu couldn't stay out of the conversation any longer.

"Oh please excuse my rudeness, I'm Waruimaru."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Jakotsu looked a bit green in the face.

"I'm glad you asked. I have a proposition for you gentlemen," Waruimaru smiled. "How would you like to go back to earth?"

"You mean be revived again?" Jakotsu looked curiously at him.

"Twice is good for me, thanks," Bankotsu replied.

"Third time's the charm," Waruimaru smiled.

"Well you go, and send me a letter when you get there." Bankotsu picked up his mighty sword and started walking. Jakotsu and Waruimaru fell in step. Waruimaru watched the focused youth from behind. _How unfortunate, he doesn't trust me..._

Bankotsu headed to the village that was near the river. He didn't really care if Waruimaru joined them, but he wasn't ready to put up with the old crack's antics.

Bankotsu stepped into the town and looked around. It looked pretty devastated. The insects from earlier obviously took a bite out of it. As he walked by a hut, something stirred inside. The sound of whispering leaked out the holey cloth that served as a door. His head turned in interest.

Bankotsu pushed back the cloth and looked in. A congregation of women were huddled inside. They gasped as he barged in. Their eyes were filled with fear and they appeared poor, dirty, and emaciated. Bankotsu searched their faces.

"Kikyo? Kikyo?" He called out a second time louder. No one responded. Some of them scuttled closer together and hid from the light penetrating through the door as well as the strange intruders.

Bankotsu stepped inside. The women recoiled at his proximity. Jakotsu peeked inside too, then frowned and stepped outside again. Waruimaru peered in as well and then followed Bankotsu inside. He smiled at the women and greeted them as Bankotsu stormed about.

"Don't worry ladies, I'm sure your savior will come soon... or your day of reckoning," he added the other possibility under his breath, "Either way it won't be long." His effort to cheer them crashed and burned as they continued to hopelessly stare about. Waruimaru sighed. _Nope... no saviors in sight. Too bad no one I know still subscribes to chivalry. Where have all the good men gone?_

Bankotsu sighed and tramped out. He didn't really know why he was so determined to find Kikyo. Maybe it was just because he wasn't used to losing or he was too stubborn to give up. Maybe it was because he really was in love with her. But no matter what, every time he felt he might forget about her something would come to remind him, wether it be a dream, a memory, or some little thing he saw on his journey. He just couldn't let her go.

"You don't even know where she is, do you?" Bankotsu stopped, turned, and looked directly at Waruimaru. "Do you want to know?" Bankotsu didn't break his gaze.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Bankotsu stared skeptically.

"You didn't ask."

"I'm listening, old man," Bankotsu gave his full attention. Waruimaru smiled fiendishly.

"Follow me," he said and started walking off in the opposite direction.

It was a long tiresome journey, but somehow Waruimaru managed to remain cheerful the entire time. He even got Bankotsu to talk.

"So, how have you been handling the separation?" Waruimaru questioned Bankotsu's relationship. "Hard isn't it? Not knowing anything... if she's alive, or dead... It can be maddening."

"Yeah," Bankotsu quietly agreed.

"You remember what she looks like?"

"Yeah," he said instantly. Waruimaru smiled.

"That's a good sign."

"I've seen her in my dreams... or memories."

"Or?"

"Ya, I don't really know what they are. I'm asleep when they happen, but they're more than dreams... they're experiences."

"And what do you experience?"

"Hunger, thirst,... desire. And she's always there. But it's always a memory from earth or this weird place I'm never able to see clearly."

"Hmmm," Waruimaru thought.

"You never told me about this," Jakotsu commented.

"I don't know what to make of it."

"Tell me what you do make of it. I'm interested," Waruimaru smiled mischievously.

"Well,... I think it means I either have a burning and somewhat disturbing desire for Kikyo... or I really need to balance my diet with a wide variety of nutritional and filling foods as well as water."

There was a pause.

"Why can't it be both?" Jakotsu mused.

"What do you think," Bankotsu looked at the wise sorcerer, "am I'm close?"

"Not at all," he replied pleasantly. Bankotsu shrugged.

"What is it then?"

"Something far worse, I fear," he said solemnly.

"Like what?"

"No idea."

"Great."

"We're here," he stopped.

A large pool of water placidly lay at their feet. It was calm and clear, unlike all the other water supplies henceforth.

"Water," Jakotsu almost dove in.

"Wait," Waruimaru thrust his club out in front of Jakotsu. He bounced off it. Jakotsu scowled indignantly from the ground. "This is known as part of the Living Pools. They are one of the mysteries of this cursed land. You must not drink or touch the water. It could cost you... everything. However, proceed with caution and you may see into the world of the living."

Bankotsu stepped up to the edge and looked in. His reflection stared back. He looked ragged and patched with dirt. He stared harder, and that's when the water came alive.

Jakotsu and Waruimaru lined up behind him and peered down. Bankotsu's breath caught in his throat.

_Kikyo..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello again! We're just getting started. Tell me how it's going. And a second reminder, if you haven't read _Follow Me_ this whole thing probably won't make much sense to you. Hope you all enjoyed!


	3. Touch of Evil

Author's Note: I'm thinking about making this story M rated just because of the violence and dark concepts that come up, however for now it'll stay T. So as a forewarning, this chapter may contain material that you find gruesome or sinister in nature. And just so you know, this is only the beginning. Also, if you hope to make sense of this story it would be wise to first read the story, _Follow Me_, if you haven't already. I don't own Inuyasha, only my made-up characters. But hey, with a warning label this big, you know it's gotta be good right? Enough with the snobbery, onto the story!

Chapter 3: Touch of Evil

It was sunset in the world of the living as Kikyo ventured down the long lonely trail leading to the nearest village. There had been no sign of Naraku since she last saw him at Waruimaru's temple. He had hidden himself again. For the last three weeks she had been wandering the countryside in search of any hints, but no such luck had arrived.

If she had discovered anything since that fateful day, it was how lonely her life was. The touch-and-go lifestyle she once swore by as a traveling priestess was emptier now than it ever had been. Bankotsu was dead... And Waruimaru's words were becoming something of an inescapable truth. _The wonderful truth of life is that you only realize how much someone means to you once you lose them. _

Kikyo continued down the trail with her eyes stuck on the ground. It was getting darker and no one was around. The next village wasn't even in sight yet. The trees provided her only company and all they did was whisper behind her back.

Just then, a subtle but very distinct feeling seized her attention. _A sacred jewel shard..._ She turned to face the dense forest. Without hesitation, she plunged into the foreboding woodland and headed in the direction of the shard.

_This shard... It's different than most. It's tainted,... severely tainted. But it's presence is so weak, as though the evil infecting it is too powerful for even it's own strength. I have never come across a shard this defiled before._

The woods were darker than the trail, but Kikyo managed to slip through them with little trouble. She had just reached the edge of the forest when she saw someone coming out of a large old barn. It was a man walking with a small bundle of clothes wadded in his hand. He had pale skin in the scare light of dusk and an eerie presence surrounded him.

He sauntered over to a small heap of refuse and dropped the clothes on it. He seemed to be muttering to himself as he slowly waddled back up to the barn, opened the door and stepped in, not bothering to close it completely.

Kikyo stared for a long time after he left. She was sure now. The sacred jewel shard was inside the barn at the back. However, what made the emotion stir inside her hollow body was not the corrupted shard, but the small wad of clothes that the man had just discarded.

She stepped up to the pile of junk and picked up one of the pieces of cloth. It unfolded in her hands. It was dusty, wrinkled, torn, and soaked with quite a bit of old dried blood. She breathed out hard and tried to quell her rustling spirit.

She was holding the top of a kimono, a white kimono with a royal blue patch on the shoulder. _Bankotsu..._

Upon further inspection, his red sash, lower half of kimono, and fragments of his armor also lay among the heap. She placed the fabric back on top of the pile and started toward the barn.

Kikyo crept up on the barn. She could clearly peer in through the ajar door. It was dark and dank inside. The man from earlier was standing at the back among a conglomeration of candles illuminating the confines. The candles seemed to be assembled in an orderly ring around a body that lay on an elevated stone at the back. The body was motionless, pale, muscular, and naked. A small stick of incense burned by the candles. The man seemed to be busy with something on a table by it. He continued to mumble to himself.

Kikyo could feel the faint jewel. It was in the body by the dead man, located in the forehead.

Something moaned off to the side in the barn. Kikyo jumped back in surprise. She slowly dared to take another peek. The man turned his head at something and snorted, then went back to his work. Kikyo strained to see what he had ignored.

Her eyes widened as she discovered a person slumped in a cage in one of the stalls of the barn. It was a man of middle age. He looked horrible, on the brink of death. His hair was ratty and his body debilitated. To her utter horror, Kikyo found yet more locked up victims in other stalls about the building. All were in states of severe deprivation and crammed in a space meant for something half their size.

She slid the door open and stepped inside. The man didn't seem to notice. She shut the it behind her. The man mumbled something else, picked up a large beaker and drank the contents. He smacked his lips together and sighed as he dropped the bottle back on the table. Then he opened his mouth wide revealing two enlarged canine teeth. He chomped his fangs down into the neck of the corpse laying on the stone. A sick smacking noise echoed through the barn as he seemed to chew his top teeth into the sallow skin.

Kikyo cringed at the disgusting display. She stepped slowly forward and closed in from behind. She pulled out her bow and loaded an arrow.

The sacred jewel shard in the dead man's forehead burst with a weak black light as the other man continued to befoul his corpse.

Kikyo gasped. It hadn't been clear until now. All she could see from her vantage point was that the body belonged to a dead man, but when the shard suddenly glowed...

A wail screeched from behind her as a man in a cage clamped onto Kikyo's ankle from behind. He grasped her firm with an outstretched hand and pleaded a mournful babble of meaningless syllables.

Kikyo snapped her head back to the other man. He had stopped his demonic ritual and was staring right at her with hollow solid black eyes. Black oily blood leaked down his chin and his long fangs rested on his bottom lip.

Kikyo felt her heart jump. She squeezed hard onto her weapons, but in that instant, couldn't build up the courage to raise them and strike down the beast who was... who was... _feeding on Bankotsu!_

The man blinked, an alien blink. No human could ever conjure such an evil expression. Yet, there was no expression on that horrendous face. Those shiny obsidian irises and the slick blood dripping down his face said nothing, absolutely nothing.

Kikyo yanked her leg out of the clutches of the weak incarcerated man. She almost stumbled, but caught herself. She locked her gaze on the being standing by Bankotsu's body.

The firelight flickered off his face from his pitch black mangled hair to those two long slender enamel fangs. The victim in the cage moaned weakly and clawed feebly at the straw-laid floor.

The man lifted one of his sleeves and wiped the blood from his lips, never once taking an eye off Kikyo. She could hear him breathing. He closed his mouth, hiding his fangs. Kikyo forced herself to bring her bow up. She drew back on the arrow. She couldn't think of a thing to say to him. She had never seen such a sight. It was horrible.

"So you will slay me, priestess?" He spoke in a raspy voice. She was surprised he could speak. "Ha," he mocked a laugh, "my savior. Where were you thirty years ago? You're too late now."

"I don't intend on saving you," she said acidly. She let go of the arrow. It flared through the dank air. A crumbling of rubble and it landed in the stone table behind him. Her heart leapt. _He disappeared... _

Kikyo drew another arrow and held it at the ready. She couldn't see him anywhere. The air was so thick. She couldn't feel where he was hiding in the baneful shed. She cautiously turned her head and scanned the interior from right to left.

"All you humans, you are all the same," his voice penetrated the stagnant silence, "you think you can solve all your problems this way. You don't know me. You never know anything. But you judge, and you fight, and you die. You may even prevail in whatever mission you choose during the course of your life, but you all fail."

Kikyo looked up into the rafters. She couldn't tell where he was. Bats hung from the old wooden crossbeams. Stacks of hay sat in storage, but no sign of him in the dark abode.

"We all fail," his voice scratched right behind her. She swung around. He caught her by the hand and squeezed down hard. She cried out in anger. He pulled her arm down so she was almost to the floor. _He's so strong._ She shuddered in her mind.

Kikyo thrust her free hand out over his chest and expelled a tremendous stream of energy. He screamed in a ringing high-pitched tone and smacked against the door. She scuttled backward, holding her injured hand. She banged against a hard stone table. It wobbled causing some of the candles to tumble off. They fell onto the cold straw floor. Wax bled out of their old used interiors. Kikyo glanced back up. He was still getting back up. She grabbed the edge of the table from behind and scrambled to her feet, but almost slipped on some wax. She threw her arms out and caught herself. She stepped up facing the table this time.

She stopped. _Ban... kotsu?_ His skin was near white and his body still torn from the fatal wound inflicted on him by Hakudoushi. The jewel shard glimmered in his forehead. His eyes were closed and his face suggested a subtle wince. Two angry puncture marks sat in his neck with evidence of blood around them.

"Get away from him!" The savage screamed and lunged at her. She swiftly spun around swinging her bow. Her empowered weapon struck him directly in the face and he slammed into the unyielding floor. His body bounced and he rolled over in pain, mouthing silent screams.

Rage flashed in Kikyo's eyes. She detested him. She pulled out another arrow.

"You don't understand," he said shakily pulling himself to his feet, "I need him. He is my only chance of revenge."

"I care not what your purpose with him is," Kikyo glared.

"That man is Bankotsu, leader of the Band of Seven. With his strength my soul can finally be avenged and I can enter the afterlife with no regrets." Kikyo just glowered at him. She pulled back further on her arrow. "You don't know what it's like, living day to day, hoping to die, waiting to die. I tried to kill myself so many times. I starved myself. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop the horror of what I am. I would just go on killing sprees, feeding off of anything and everything that looked alive... I've come too far now. I've finally found how I can destroy the devil that did this to me. And I'll be damned if you stop me." He hissed.

"How can you believe after all this that your soul will ever be at rest?" Kikyo eyed him critically.

"Once I revive him and make him like me, he can end this cycle. He can destroy that monster. That thought alone drives me to finish my work. To hell with whatever happens next. So long as I do this one thing..."

"You're too weak to do it yourself so you have to enslave others to serve you," she reflected, "You are doomed."

"Silence!" He sped at her. She fired the arrow. His body molded with the shadows around him and disappeared. The arrow struck the door of the barn and steamed. Kikyo searched about for him. A fire was building from the candles that had fallen on the straw. It hopped on individual pieces of straw, feeding on them, and spread. She frowned.

He swept up from under her, twisting out of her own shadow. She gasped and fell back on the table. More candles toppled off as he crashed down on her. The table shook and then collapsed under their combined weight pushing on its clumsy rock legs. It rumbled as it fell apart.

Kikyo yelped in surprise. Bankotsu's body slid down with them. She slipped down on his lifeless frame. The man growled and straddled her. Kikyo flailed her arms under him as he clamped down on her neck. The pressure was immense, like her head might pop off.

She scrounged for something with her free hands and came upon something hard and heavy.

Crack! She hit him in the side of the head with a rock. He crumpled off of her, a surprised expression frozen on his face. Blood oozed out of the side of his mouth.

Kikyo dragged herself up off Bankotsu and stared for a moment at the motionless monster. Flames started whipping up the sides of the wooden stalls. The dying victims moaned from their confines. She turned back to Bankotsu's body. _I have to get that out of him._ She reached for the shard in his forehead. _This spell must be broken. By the looks of it, it may even be working. I will not allow this fate for him._

Kikyo fell to her knees by him in the fire. She plucked the sacred jewel out. Then a hand tore up at her, latching onto her arm. It ripped through her kimono and chinked out some of the clay in her arm. She screamed pain. The sacred jewel dropped from her reach as the flames hungrily consumed all the hay.

"No! How could you? You... YOU!" He got up and yanked her up by the arm only to throw her at the ground again.

"Ah!" She winced. He dragged her up again and hurled her across the room. She slammed into the door and fell face first onto the ground. She shook as she weakly tried to get up. "Ahh.." she grimaced. A splinter ran up her calf muscle on her right leg. The pain was stifling.

Kikyo managed to pull her face off of the dusty floor. He was inspecting Bankotsu. He held him by the braid and started snarling fiercely at him. He dropped Bankotsu's bare body and turned on Kikyo.

She sat up on her legs. He glared at her, then disappeared where he stood. She held her bow in the hand behind her. He appeared directly before her in flight, baring his teeth, and screaming a cry of fury. She drew back her bow and fired. It was one swift liquid motion. The arrow set directly in his chest, threw him backwards, and hammered him into the opposite wall. He started hacking and choking. The arrow steamed endlessly.

Kikyo stumbled to her feet. The fire roared in her ears. _I have to get these people out. I have to..._ Even her thinking was impaired by her exhaustion. She'd used all her power. Kikyo dragged herself to her feet using her bow. She staggered over to the first stall. The man stared dejectedly at her. She tugged the top off the cage. He didn't get out.

"Come on," she tried to encourage him. He didn't move. He was too drained. She lugged his body out. He crumpled on the ground. "You must flee this place."

Kikyo limped over to the other cages and started popping the tops off one by one. One woman was able to topple out of the cage, but collapsed on the ground. Finally she found one able to walk. He was younger than the others and looked cleaner. She threw the rusty cage open. Each victim had multiple puncture wounds on their necks and even arms.

"Hurry, run away, go," Kikyo pleaded with them. She hoped desperately they would find the strength to save themselves. She had tried so hard. She didn't even know if one had escaped yet. She couldn't possibly haul all of them out. She didn't even think she could get herself out...

Kikyo dropped by the last locked cage and pulled off the top. The prisoner did nothing. His mouth was open and his body limp. Kikyo recoiled in horror. He was dead. She bumped into something.

She whirled around to see Bankotsu lying there... motionless. Her face contorted with pain. She put a hand over his face, squelching the evil lying dormant inside.

"Priestess," a young kind feminine voice spoke behind her as a hand landed on her shoulder, "you're hurt." Kikyo felt the light touch. She turned her head. A fair skinned young woman with medium-length straight brown hair stood behind her. Kikyo stared apathetically at her. A thin eyebrow quirked on the maiden's intrigued countenance. Her slender head inclined sideways and her bangs fell out of her honey eyes to get a better look at Kikyo, the priestess's merciless contempt clear in her indifference. Their eyes locked. "Huh," she smiled.

A shattering noise rippled through the flaming barn. Kikyo felt the hand break through her shoulder, down her chest, and legs in one swipe, tearing her in half. The freed souls zipped out of her body and into the night. Kikyo's remaining head and torso fell back against Bankotsu's side. Her eyes slowly closed, a look of blank resentment carved on her soft features.

Kikyo's body had burst into pieces on the burning hay by Bankotsu's body. The sweet young woman looked down innocently at the murder. The firelight played on the faces of the dead and danced in their hair.

She stepped over the remains of the two and up to the man pinned to the wall. He squirmed desperately, a horror-ridden expression clinging to his face. He couldn't manage to utter a sound. She extended one hand, latched onto his neck, and jerked him violently off the wall with a wet shredding cracking sound as he was torn off the sacred arrow, leaving a hole in his chest cavity. He screamed and his knees hit the ground. She started walking out, dragging him along behind. She exited the burning building and disappeared in the flickering shadows.

Bankotsu blinked as the Living Pool scattered the picture in a ripple, the young woman's form wavered and the sharp flames snuffed out on the disturbed water. Only his own reflection peered back at him along with Jakotsu and Waruimaru. All of their eyes searched for any further picture. Nothing remained but the stillness of the water.

"Woah..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: M rating? No M rating? You guys tell me. Just so you know, it's not always going to be this gory (if you consider this gory), but I just can't help myself when it comes to these bad guys. And look guys, I hate authors who say this which of course will lead you to wonder if I'm self-loathing, but I gotta say that if I don't get more reviews soon I'll be sorely disappointed. At least 5 reviews per chapter is my target and I'm getting a lot more hits than 5 per chapter. So send me a review, would ya? Thanks.


	4. Together Again

Chapter 4: Together Again

"Well, it's sweet in a kind of evil tragic way..." Waruimaru scratched his chin and observed Bankotsu's reaction. It must have been difficult only being able to watch as Kikyo was torn to pieces by some random woman. Waruimaru found it, at the least, unsettling. "I mean, she died... with you. And she certainly gave that poor wretch one for," Waruimaru tried to make him feel better, "she wasn't messing around. Seemed like he was having a bad day anyway. Not that I sympathize with him after all he did to you..."

"You're not helping," Jakotsu rolled his eyes.

"But I'm sure now that he was the cause of your 'experiences' as you earlier referred to them," Waruimaru dictated. Bankotsu was quiet.

"Who was that guy anyway," Jakotsu pondered out loud, "he looked like a greasy little rat."

"A vampire, I fear," Waruimaru said solemnly.

"A vampire?" Bankotsu spoke.

"Yes, a vampire. Thankfully I haven't had to deal with any such fiend for about a century, but I know them when I see them. Feisty little devils, the lot of them. And near impossible to kill, though I'd say the one we just observed already had a foot in his grave,... especially after that sacred arrow." Waruimaru laughed.

"Just what exactly was he trying to do to me?" Bankotsu rubbed his neck.

"I believe he was trying to revive you and make you a vampire as well. Those desires you spoke of as well as how we saw him biting your neck suggest it. Vampires don't feed off dead corpses. It is my belief that he was weak from the start and came upon your body at my temple shortly after our battle. Recognizing a fine opportunity, he found a place to work while he captured humans to feed off in order to raise you from the dead to carry out his will on earth. Fortunately he's a horrible magician," Waruimaru sneered, "if I had enacted that spell you would have been up and kicking without the need of a sacred jewel shard. But from what you've told me it seems that the spell may have been taking effect nonetheless. Your brain was responding to the blood and revival potion he put in your body; that's why you started having vivid memories. Your brain brought up the most recent events in your memories," Waruimaru sighed, "I swear these amateur wizards and their sacred jewel shards. They might as well play with an alchemy set and sell pyrite to villagers the way their going. Pranksters... greenhorns." Waruimaru finished on a note of righteous indignation.

"I think I've heard enough," Bankotsu sounded bored, "let's get going."

"Wait, big brother!" Jakotsu squealed, "let's see Inuyasha too!"

"And just where will you go?" Waruimaru's voice caught Bankotsu's attention from behind.

"What's it to you?" Bankotsu said without turning around.

"No dear boy, what's it to you?" Waruimaru waited. "Because if it's worth your invaluable time maybe you'd at least like to be heading in the right direction."

"What's the deal?" Bankotsu turned.

"I tell you how to find Kikyo," Waruimaru said it simply, "and in exchange you help me reach heaven."

"Anything else?" Bankotsu eyed him disbelievingly.

"You must swear your soul on it."

"What good will that do you?" Bankotsu gazed skeptically.

"Just don't want you running off on me when we get out of here, son."

"Sure whatever _gramps_," Bankotsu agreed.

"Do we have an accord?" Waruimaru lit up.

"Yeah," Bankotsu shook his hand.

"Really?" Waruimaru appeared really surprised, but gladdened.

Bankotsu stared at him quizzically. Waruimaru recovered himself and hid any traces of disbelief.

"Excellent," Waruimaru smiled cheerily, "let's go shall we?"

"Come on Jakotsu," Bankotsu called as Waruimaru lead the way. Jakotsu stood and stared eagerly over the Living Pool. He spat. Bankotsu raised a brow.

"Uck, how can he let her touch him like that?" Jakotsu backed up from the pool with a repulsed look on his face. He ran to catch up to the others.

"Do I even want to know?" Bankotsu exchanged a glance with Jakotsu.

"She was leaning on him in her sleep," he said in a hurt tone. "Disgusting," he folded his arms and stared at the dirt.

Bankotsu didn't venture to say anything. _I wonder just how he and Kikyo will get along._ A playful smile snaked across his lips.

Waruimaru stopped at a long wooden bridge spanning over nothing. Red-tinted steam vented out of the bottomless pit below. It was impossible to see where the bridge ended because of the vapor.

"Oh dear," Waruimaru poked the bridge with his staff. A cracking noise echoed at his touch. "A barrier."

Bankotsu stepped up followed by Jakotsu. Jakotsu stretched out a hand and touch the barrier. It zapped his hand. He cursed and shook it.

"It's a demonic barrier, a strong one." Waruimaru observed with reverence.

"Check this out," Bankotsu said proudly, "Kikyo taught me this." He stepped back and started walking determinedly toward the bridge. Waruimaru chuckled at his confidence.

Bankotsu stepped right through the barrier and stood on the other side. The bridge rocked under his weight and the red steam glowed in the background. He turned around and smirked victory. Waruimaru's face washed over with surprise.

"Hey Bankotsu, how'd you do that?" Jakotsu blinked in befuddlement.

"Well I couldn't spend all that time around Kikyo and not pick up anything," he suggested.

"I'm impressed," Waruimaru relented, "but I'm afraid I can't continue with you. It's up to you now."

"Hey," Bankotsu thrust Banryu halfway back through the barrier so it's tip rested under Waruimaru's neck, "you're not leaving here before you tell me how to reach Kikyo."

"But of course," Waruimaru wasn't phased in the least, "simply go down this bridge until you reach the other side. You'll see a valley going far down into the mist. In the pit of the valley you will find a marsh. She should be there. You best hurry. But be warned," Waruimaru's voice jumped with urgency, "you are descending into the deeper circles of hell. This is where the worst calamities, punishments, and beasts reside. Be extremely careful. We will meet you at the base of the black mountain beside the valley in three days. Now go." Bankotsu had slowly lowered his weapon and rested it back on his shoulder.

"Wait, 'we'?" Jakotsu stared at the old man.

"Yes, unless you intend on somehow getting past that barrier," Waruimaru offered. Jakotsu wrinkled his nose at him. He walked into the barrier and was instantly repelled. He got off the ground, glared, and let out a huff. "No need to be angry, my dear fellow, I have a favor I want to ask of you..." Jakotsu looked suspiciously at him.

"Ok then," Bankotsu noted, "see you in three days." He relentlessly ran down the rickety bridge. It squeaked and creaked as he thundered across. The red fumes continued to befoul the air around him. Finally he reached the other side. The fumes only came out from the pit under and around the bridge. They dispersed as soon as he set foot on normal ground again.

Things were darker on the other side, like the sun couldn't penetrate through the vapors. From his current altitude he could see far over the lands. Two mountain ranges poked into the sky. A red fuming mountain range of volcanos polluted one side and a ridge of black mountains haunted the other. Bankotsu noticed a crevice between the two mountain ranges. _I guess that's the valley._

He started running down the steep slope from the bridge. It was going to take awhile until he got to the valley. Something flapped above him. He glanced up. Nothing. He kept running. Something swept down on him and snatched him off the ground.

A sharp talon sunk into his shoulder. He cringed and glared up at his attacker. It was a large winged man with talons and feathers. He had a bald head, long crooked neck, and sharp beady eyes. More winged people flew in the skies surrounding.

Bankotsu growled annoyance. Blood started feathering across his kimono and dribbling down his arm. He punched the bird man's talon. The man squawked at him and he jerked Bankotsu recklessly through the air.

"Ah! Errr," Bankotsu felt the talon dig deeper in his flesh. The beast was soaring high now. Below him he couldn't see the trail that lead into the valley. Only the valley and accompanying mountains were discernible. "Let go of me you buzzard!"

"Heh, heh, heh," the man chirped, "I prefer my meals tenderized, not mushed, thanks." Bankotsu growled. He pulled up Banryu and chopped off the man's other taloned leg. The man screamed and batted around in the air. Bankotsu yelled as they tumbled through the air. The man's talons kept digging deeper.

They fell through the sky. The man refused to let go of him, so Bankotsu ripped his vicious claws out of his body. He firmly grasped Banryu and smashed the demon's head in from the side. The man just kept falling, but his body just dangled in the rippling wind. Bankotsu looked at the ground coming faster and faster. _Not looking good. _

Bankotsu twirled Banryu in the air above him like he normally would to deliver the dragon hammer or swipe down on unsuspecting victims. He wondered if it was doing any good. His mighty sword glowed orange and he kept spinning it like a propeller. _This is bad. At this rate, Kikyo will have to come collect me._ He twirled the Banryu as fast as he could. Bankotsu breathed harder and harder. _Come on... Come on..._

The ground slowed. He could clearly see everything coming at him. _I'm still coming in too fast. My legs are going to break._ He grimaced.

"Dragon Hammer!" He threw the energy out from under him. It blasted a hole in the ground causing a violent explosion. Bankotsu's body was picked up in mid air and thrown up. "Ah,"landed on a jagged pile of rocks he had just blown up. "Not quite what I had in mind," he hauled himself to his feet, "but not too bad."

Iiiiyah! A stabbing pain shot up in his gut as a hole in his armor broke and his whole body was swept off the ground.

"Dammit!" He hissed at the pain. Bankotsu found himself in the clutches of another bird man. "Dammit!" He yelled louder this time. "You guys just don't know when to quit. Ok bird brain, you're going to put me down. You're going to put me down, now." The fiend laughed maliciously.

"That's a cute sword human. It's twice your size. Do you actually use it or are you just compensating for something?"

"Lay an egg, chicken shit. You got nothing on me."

"I'm a harpy you insolent little cretin. You should remember it."

Bankotsu lifted his Banryu and swung at the beast when another swept up from under and attacked. Bankotsu felt a shot go up his back. Then another harpy flew straight down from above the one carrying him. It's talons were aimed directly for him. He thrust Banryu desperately to make his captor let go, but one talon was deeply lodged in his side and another in his rib cage. Trying to pry it loose made the wound bleed even more.

Bankotsu gasped as the other harpy came down upon him. It's needle like talons grazed his face, but missed taking off his head.

"Damn turkeys!" Bankotsu was completely fed up with this game. He felt totally out of his element. He thrust Banryu right up the plumage of the harpy carrying him. Black blood sprayed down at him as the beast cried and released him. Bankotsu swung himself around in mid air so he was right-side-up. He twirled Banryu above him, gathering energy. Another harpy made a dash for him, but he sliced it completely in two. Then another threw a talon at him only for it to be removed. The demon wailed in horror. Bankotsu spun his sword faster. _Never expected to go by air. If only Kikyo were here. _Bankotsu missed her even more. _Her arrows could do wonders right now. _

"Who else wants some?" He glared at the circling vultures.

Just then he heard a deep guttural roar. He swerved his head, puzzled. _A cat? Up here? _Another set of long graceful wings soared at him. A orange and black striped cat with long graceful wings was heading straight for him.

"What the?"

The flying tiger grabbed him with its massive claws and wrapped its mouth around his entire neck. His eyes bugged as the air stopped flowing to his lungs. The griffen sped off with him to the dismay of the furious harpies.

Bankotsu couldn't use Banryu to split the griffen in half. The predator's claws had a hold of his arms and kicking it was his last resolve. The big cat didn't even react.

With a crash, he hit the ground. The blood thundered through his ears. The large cat was suffocating him and its extraordinary weight was crushing him. Bankotsu hurled his knee up into the cat's gut. The animal sat up, but did not let go of his neck. He managed to wrangle his hands out from under its brawny arms. Its claws were firmly lodged in his biceps, but claws or no claws, he was going to get it off. Bankotsu slammed a fist into the tiger's chest. Its claws ripped further into his muscle, but the giant cat finally let go of his neck and hopped off of him.

Bankotsu gasped for breath. He sat up and grabbed his sword. The cat rumbled a growl at him from deep inside its throat. Bankotsu twirled his sword and expelled a great amount of power at the feline. The dragon hammer sent it flying, but without its wings.

Bankotsu kept breathing hard as he pulled himself to his feet. He forced himself to pick Banryu up and then slowly kept heading to the valley, which was much closer than it had been. _Finally making some progress..._ He could hear the harpies flying above, but none of them dared harass him any further. He noticed there were more people than just him being attacked, but most hid. Their eyes shown from the sides, off from the open trail to the valley.

Bankotsu forced his worn out body into a run down hill and he arrived at the entrance to the valley as fast as he could. A huge congregation of people, mostly men, stood before the large murky slope. Bankotsu shoved his way to the front. It wasn't very hard with his Banryu.

A man stood at the entrance. He stood head to foot in armor, a strange shiny armor. A sword stuck in the ground rested between his palms.

"What is your purpose?" His voice was mechanical and unfeeling.

"I don't know, what's yours?" Bankotsu was mildly amused by the strange warrior.

"I guard this valley from intruders." It was fairly clear too. Piles of torn up or disassembled bodies composed a near wall in front of him. Bankotsu's face wrinkled in disgust. Some of the appendages twitched or actually moved. "What is your purpose?"

"Does it really matter what I tell you?" Bankotsu looked cleverly up at him. "I'm going in this valley."

"What is it you seek?" The warrior's tone harshened.

"A woman," he responded.

"A woman," he repeated mechanically. "Look behind you. All these seek the same." Bankotsu turned. The sea of people really was all men. Their faces were lost and lonely. His brow pressed together in disdain.

"No way! You all seek Kikyo too?"

"They are no different than you," the knight continued, "hopeless lovers lost forever in a sea of solitude. You have three choices," the man explained, "you can either leave now and never return, join the group of the lost, or fall by my blade."

"I don't respond well to death threats," Bankotsu held out his Banryu.

"Have it your way," the knight pulled his sword from the dry earth. His armor clinked and his stance widened. The warrior stepped forward and swiped his blade straight across Bankotsu. Bankotsu jumped back to avoid the attack. His chest plate cracked and splintered further from the hole created by the harpy. _He's strong, very strong. That should have only been a scratch._

The clinking suit of armor charged for him. The knight hurled his sword down once again with both hands. Bankotsu caught the blade on Banryu. His strength was incredible, as predicted. _No wonder all those men were sliced into pieces. This guy is so strong he only needs one hit to bring anyone down. _Bankotsu focused and tossed the other sword off him, then swiped Banryu across the his chest. Banryu smacked into the guy's armor with a rattling clank, but slid off without leaving a single scratch.

"Awh, no," Bankotsu dismayed. The warrior kept striking almost before Bankotsu could recover himself. _Is there no way to beat him? I can't break through his armor, it's too strong and heavy._ Bankotsu dodged and kept looking for weaknesses in his armor or attack. None could be found.

The warrior didn't tire even after an hour of fighting. His strength only increased and he never bothered to block because he didn't need to. Bankotsu hated his overconfidence. The only thing he was lacking was speed. It was also the only thing saving Bankotsu from a horrible fate.

Bankotsu's eyebrows dug together as he focused. He embedded Banryu in the ground.

_Time to finish this._

The knight swung an excellent blow as he lurched forward to end the fight. He slashed his sword across the air with all his might. At the same time, Bankotsu jumped up on the sword and leapt over his head. The knight followed his sword through, but was astounded when he hit nothing. His body flowed with the inertia of his attack. Bankotsu landed right behind him, tucked a leg under his from behind, and as the man turned he tripped on Bankotsu's leg. His body slipped from his control and he landed with a thud on the ground. He reached up and around, but he couldn't manage to get up with all the weight of his suit of armor.

Bankotsu reclaimed Banryu and stepped past the fallen warrior. Neither said a word.

The valley was dark and foreboding. The ground was alive with crawling insects and other small creatures. The sound of them skittering across the earth was ubiquitous. Even the air was poisoned with swarms of mosquitos, flies, and bees.

Bankotsu sharpened his gaze for any sort of a marsh. His feet went splat, splat, splat, crunch, splat the entire way. It was extremely distracting, the feeling of tiny creatures crawling up his legs or flying into his clothes. He'd occasionally stop and stomp his feet to shake the bugs. They were especially attracted to Banryu because it shined in the dim light.

His foot splashed into a mucky wet environment. _The marsh! About time._ He walked faster.

"Ah," Bankotsu felt a sharp biting in his stomach wound, "ay! Ow!" He stopped and stuck his hand in the wound and yanked out the end of a long skinny slimy worm body. The rest was burrowing in his flesh. "Ow!" He grit his teeth and pulled harder. It bit down inside him and he tightened his fist on it. It came out with a piece of red meat attached its pronged head. He growled at it and chucked it as far as he could. Just then a loud scuttling noise twittered behind him.

Bankotsu threw out his hand to grab his sword when something twisted around him and brought him to the ground. The wet muddy terrain splashed on him as he struggled with the new threat. He could feel lots of small digit-like legs pressing and poking his body. Then a big shiny armored head with antennae and two fierce pincers scuttled up to his face.

"Eeee," Bankotsu looked repelled. The giant centipede tightened its hold of him. He felt his chest armor finally smash to bits. Other smaller creepy crawlers climbed on him too. It made him squirm all over, but his body was in a near straightjacket. The centipede opened its pincers and snapped at him. Bankotsu jerked out his injured arm and pushed it away from his face, but instead its venomous pincers landed below his pectorals.

"Nyaaahh!" He yelled in pain. The stinging poison contracted the muscles in his chest and fired through his nerves. He thrust his free fist into its head, successfully breaking through its smooth thick exoskeleton. Its grip loosened on him and he struggled out of the grasp of its one hundred legs. He slapped his hands over his body to try and evict all the other bugs swarming on him, but it was hopeless to get them all. He felt filthy and he was. His body was covered in wet muck, dead and live bugs, dirt, a couple harpy feathers, scratches and lacerations, bruises, and blood. _Huh, she probably won't even recognize me when she sees me._

The ground sucked at his feet with every step. The marsh was really a bog. The only color visible was brown and mud caked over everything, even the few trees. Still pools of mucky water festered with larvae. Sometimes bubbles would come up out of the mud, and Bankotsu took careful measures not to go where the appeared. Who knew what was making them.

The mud came up to his knees now. It started making him edgy. In his peripheral vision he saw a shape move occasionally. Whenever he looked to see what it was, it had disappeared behind a tree or something. But he was definitely not alone. _What the hell makes Waruimaru so sure she's here. Why would Kikyo be in a place like this anyway?_ Then the thought occurred to him. Maybe she wasn't. _Why would he lie to me? Why should he? He still needs me. _

Something large brown and doused in mud staggered out at him from behind a tree. He tried to jump backward, but the viscous muck beneath him slowed his muscles. The thing grabbed him with its two blob-like appendages. Bubbles started foaming out of its muddy mouth. Bankotsu tried to grab it and throw it back, but the mud was so slippery he couldn't. It tried to wipe the mud from its head with one hand. It fell backwards in the mud.

Then Bankotsu could see a pair of eyes. Normal eyes. He calmed himself a bit and looked down at the figure. It tried to pull more slop off it's arms. _Is that thing a human?_ It had hands and arms like a person. It wiped more mud off itself, but it only got dirtier. Then it stopped struggling with itself and just started crying. Bankotsu was more surprised than ever. He squatted down and used one finger to push the mud off its face.

_A woman. So these muddy apparitions walking aimlessly about in here are women?_ Her eyes cleared and her pupils focused on him. Some shock seemed to register in her face. She pushed desperately away from him and clutched her arms about her chest and slammed her legs closed.

"Stay away," she sent a garbled warning. She seemed awfully desperate and embarrassed about something.

"Ok," Bankotsu stood back up and walked away. _That's it then. Kikyo must be somewhere in here covered in mud. Perhaps the old fool didn't mislead me after all._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kikyo felt her body again. Consciousness was coming back to her. Her lungs called for air. She sucked in through her mouth to suddenly experience a foul taste. She gagged. Her whole body was stuck in something thick and wet. She reached her arms and legs out for a way out. Her hand broke through to the surface and she wormed her way out of the thick smelly putrid mire. She breathed in letting the air coast through her lungs and flow out her nose.

Kikyo felt her blood coursing through her veins, returning the warmth devoid of her body for so long. _I'm back..._

Despite her body's demand for rest after being born anew, Kikyo took a moment to gage her surroundings. It was very dark. Gloomy trees poked out of the omnipresent bog. It was misty and visibility was poor at best.

She looked down at the mud she was sitting in. It was infested with some sort of tiny life form, something demonic. It repelled from her fair skin like oil from water, leaving her clean but cold. _It must be from my spiritual energy._ It was very uncomfortable and on top of that she wasn't wearing anything. Not even a layer of cloth could separate her from the evil muck.

She struggled to her feet in the slippery goo. Someone was coming. Something formed out of the mist. She took a step back. She bumped into something and nervously swung around. Her eyes widened as she disbelievingly stared. It was him.

_Bankotsu?_

She couldn't do anything but stare for a second. _Impossible..._ He stared back. His pure white uniform and armor the same as she remembered. She stepped closer slowly.

"How did you..." Her voice trailed off. He stepped up to her and leaned his face in close to hers. She breathed shallowly and her heart skipped. _Is he going to..._

Something felt wrong. His face was right next to hers. His pretty blue eyes, his nearness, it was intoxicating. Her eyes closed.

The buildup was making her heart beat wildly. The violent beating of her heart in her chest was thrilling. It was so foreign; it was exciting. But something told her to hold back. _Don't kiss him._

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He wasn't moving. She stepped back, but a hand snaked around her back. She slipped in the mud while resisting and fell. He came down on her. She gasped. His body steamed at her touch.

"Kikyo," he said through an evil grin. His voice was deep and scathing.

Kikyo's heart raced. _No. No, it's not him. How could I be so desperate, so foolish?_ Her tired muscles pushed against him while they both sunk in the muck. His eyes glowed red and his form started changing. He had her wrists in his hands so she couldn't resist, but then his body started... melting. He turned into a black slippery jelly that slid down her arms and over her body. She cried out in anguish. It felt so _wrong_.

Kikyo assimilated her energy and pulsed it through her body. The devouring fluid frothed off her flesh in an explosive reaction. She sat up and checked to make sure it was all gone. She hugged her arms about her chest and closed her legs.

Her body shook in the cold mud. She felt so vulnerable, so exposed. Her hair fell over her shoulders as she rested her head on her arms. _How could I... I'm so pathetic._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bankotsu kept tramping through the muck. It was really getting deep. The mist made it near impossible to see twenty feet in front of him. His feet kept getting stuck in the muck and every time he pulled them out they made this weird sucking noise.

He was really getting tired now. He hadn't seen anyone since that one woman. _Maybe I've gone too far. Maybe... maybe she already left._

Then something pale caught his attention in the cloudy mist. He stepped a bit closer to see what it was.

It was a woman. She had black straight hair that flowed down her amazingly clean pale body as she sat in the mud. Her head was lowered and her bangs covered her face. She was sitting with her legs folded under her and her back was hunched over. But as he drew closer to her, a strange feeling dawned on him. He felt his heart start beating inexplicably faster. It was as though his body was reacting before he even knew why.

_It can't be..._

He ran up to her. She didn't react at first, but then her head slowly picked up and lolled back on her neck to peer up at him. Those hollow brown eyes looked at him, then focused.

_Kikyo!_

His mouth opened a slit as he looked at her. After all this searching, here she was. He couldn't speak at first. He'd actually found her. It was incredible. Her brow knit together. Her eyes looked forlorn and somewhat angry. She stood up next to him.

"Kikyo..." he uttered. She blinked, surprised. He searched her eyes. _Did I say something wrong?_

She extended a hand and touched his cheek. Her eyes showed even more surprise. She removed her hand as though she had touched something that pricked her.

"Bankotsu," she breathed, "is it really you?"

"I don't know who else it would be," he was a bit confused. He put Banryu down in the mud. She looked hesitant, nervous, and relieved at the same time, like she couldn't choose.

It felt weird just standing there by her. She was completely naked and he was just so awkward he couldn't react. He scorned himself for being so slow. "You know, I haven't known you a time when you haven't needed to use my kimono," he slipped off the tattered top of his kimono and offered it to her. _It'll probably make her dirty, but at least it's better than nothing, cause it's that or parade around naked._

She blinked and looked down at it in his outstretched hand, then back up at him. A relieved smile broke her features. But instead of taking the cloth and covering herself, she stepped right up to him, slid her arms under his, and embraced him.

His breath caught in his throat. Of all the her possible reactions, he wouldn't have guessed that one. _Doesn't she care that I'm filthy or... or that she's completely..._

He blinked and looked at her, which was difficult because he couldn't see her face when it was pressed against the side of his. All he could see was her smooth shiny hair. It took him a moment to react, but then he hugged her back.

Bankotsu felt the bugs that had stuck to his body start falling off and plunking into the mud. _Her purifying powers must be driving them off._ The stinging poison from the centipede dissipated and his tightened muscles relaxed. He exhaled. _That's better. Much better..._

"I... I didn't believe it was you," she said and squeezed tighter. "I thought you were another demon haunting me."

"Ya, I get that a lot," her hair felt soft against his cheek.

"How... What are you doing here?"

"Well you saved me from the Inuyasha group before, the least I could do was save you from eternal damnation."

"Why did you come for me?" She let go enough to look him in the eye. He stared into her eyes for a moment before answering.

"I don't know... I just couldn't stop thinking about you." He said it so thoughtfully... honestly. _He came all this way... just for me._

"Do you mean it," her eyes glistened as she gazed into his deep blue irises, "truly?"

"Of course," he felt an intensity building in her, "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean–"

His words were cut short. His heart jumped into his throat and his eyes widened drastically. She was kissing him. Her eyes were closed and her face relaxed, but Bankotsu felt a blaze raging through his body. It was as though she could suck the air from his lips. He was stupefied for the second time.

Shivers of tingling pleasure ran up and down his paralyzed spine. Her lips were soft and gentle, yet crippling in effect. His heart beat increased and he felt his life force pumping through him.

Then she pulled back. His body calmed. It felt like he'd been struck by lightening. He blinked. _Wow. _

"I thought I'd never see you again," she smiled weakly.

"Here I am," he smiled and wrapped the kimono about her shoulders. She didn't react, but seemed more interested in the condition of his body.

"You're bleeding all over," she said after a cursory glance, "did this all happen on your way here?" She looked astounded. Her concern deepened and she firmly gripped him as though he might run away.

"Uh," Bankotsu looked down at his ripped up body, "I guess so..." He tried to recall how he received each injury, but drew a blank. She started going over his wounds with her hands.

"Hmm," she frowned, "I'll have to stitch this up later." She was looking at the deep puncture wounds in his ribs and stomach.

"Come on, we should leave this place."

She released him slowly and slid her arms into the sleeves of the kimono, then tied it at her middle. He smiled approvingly.

Getting out of the bog wasn't that difficult, but the valley presented more of a problem. Kikyo's spiritual powers kept away the smaller insects. Strangely enough though, they seemed to attract the tougher ones. Bankotsu took care of two more centipedes and a scorpion.

"Looks like we're finally gonna get out of here," Bankotsu said lightheartedly as they reached the exit to the valley. The knight from earlier was still lying where he had fallen with three or four harpies sitting beside him.

"That's him," the knight spoke. The harpies all looked up at Bankotsu and Kikyo. They flashed their teeth and opened their wings threateningly. Bankotsu stopped and pulled out Banryu, pointing it at them.

That's when the attack came. Bankotsu and Kikyo both screamed as they were whisked down on from above by two formless bodies. They grabbed a hold of the pair and plunged into the ground with them. There was nothing to be done. It was out of their hands.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: More reviews? Pretty please? ps. aya harushino, autumn maiden, cold kikyo, senbo-sama, mishua, and stupidisstuupiddoes... love you guys. passes out cookies :p


	5. Bankotsu: Hell's Gladiator

Chapter 5: Bankotsu: Hell's Gladiator

"Where are we going anyway?" Jakotsu sounded severely annoyed. They had been traveling down this rocky trail for hours now and his feet were getting really sore. The skies were hazy and the atmosphere was gloomy.

"Not much further now," Waruimaru coaxed.

"What exactly is this favor? Explain it to me again."

"I just need help bailing some friends of mine out of a tight spot."

"Why couldn't you do it yourself?"

"Oh ho," Waruimaru laughed, "trust me lad, I just couldn't."

"Quit calling me 'lad.'"

"Sorry, son, it's just a habit I have."

"Don't call me 'son' either."

"Then by all means, what should I call you?"

"It's Jakotsu. Got it?"

"Alright Jak-ot-su" Waruimaru tried out the name. Jakotsu tried to ignore as he chewed on the syllables. A slight cringe settled on his face.

"Ya, ya, you got it already." Jakotsu's temper bubbled. "So who are these friends of yours? And why are they worth helping? Oh! Are there any good looking guys?" Jakotsu suddenly became interested by the prospects provided by his own twisted imagination.

"I'm sorry to say I'm not the best judge of that," Waruimaru apologized.

"What are they doing down in a place like this anyway?"

"Well upon seeing the interesting accommodations provided when I first arrived down here," Waruimaru recollected, "I decided they were only suited to people of a special taste. I humbly inquired as to the possibility of an agreement that may free me from any further detainment. However, Big Red very graciously declined my petition and bid his lovely house pet on me and my companions on our way out."

"Big Red?" Jakotsu looked thoroughly puzzled.

"Yes, you know, the boss man."

Jakotsu was only more confused and thought better of pursuing the conversation any further. He just kept walking along when his foot fell into something of a hole. He stumbled and peered down. His foot was standing in the paw print of some sort of large animal.

"House pet?" Jakotsu stared at Waruimaru.

A rumbling growl echoed over the rocky path. Both looked up to find where it came from. A sharp barking noise made both men slam their hands over their ears. Waruimaru looked over at Jakotsu as they both tried to drown out the sound.

"We're here!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What?" Jakotsu tried to tell what he just said.

The ground trembled under their feet and they peered out down the path. A stampede of gargantuan black bugs leapt down toward them. Jakotsu pulled out his sword. _Those are the bugs from earlier... The same ones that chased the old coot into the basin._

Jakotsu swept his slashing sword over the first line of them and then the next until none stood before them.

"What are these things?"

"Fleas," Waruimaru said while stepping over the disassembled remains.

"Fleas? Fleas of what?" Jakotsu tried to think of what animal could possibly carry such parasites.

"Fine work my boy," Waruimaru applauded, ignoring his question. The incessant growling only thundered louder.

They tramped over the slaughtered bugs to see a huge dark animal on four legs rampaging around by two small figures. As they got closer, Jakotsu noticed the beast was a dog... a very special dog. It had a lean black coated body with pointy ears, deep black eyes, and monstrous teeth... on each head. Jakotsu's jaw dropped and he visually counted the heads. Three.

"Behold," Waruimaru said with awe, "Cerebus, the doggie daddy..." He smiled.

"And those are your friends..." Jakotsu indicated the poor pair at the mercy of the mad dog.

"Ah yes," Waruimaru watched. "My goodness that looks painful..."

"Ok, let's get this over with. I've got more important doggies to play with." Jakotsu ran up to Cerebus. The mighty hound didn't even acknowledge his presence.

It turned out that the two victims were a woman with cascading white hair and pointy cat ears and a man dressed in all black with a grizzled dagger. One of the dog's heads had the woman in its jaws and was shaking her while the other two snapped at the shadow-like man.

"A ninja..." Jakotsu stopped, "Bankotsu will like him." With that, he flung his nimble sword about the necks of the ravaging hound and yanked back.

A flood of blood burst out of the severed beast, so much so that it actually rained on Jakotsu as his weapon returned to him. The heads fell to the ground with a thud and the body crashed on its side.

The ninja rushed over to the head with his love trapped inside. He forced its jaws opened and extracted her from the razor teeth, then staggered backwards with her in his arms. She moaned as the blood covered her white dress.

Jakotsu watched them for a moment, then got bored. Waruimaru stepped over to them. The ninja looked fleetingly up at him, then a look of relief passed over his eyes. Jakotsu quirked a brow. Not the reaction he expected.

"It's alright now, Tadao," Waruimaru soothed, "I'll get her better." He held up his club and touched the woman's wound with it. A light emanated from his staff and transferred onto her wounds, then disappeared. The girl slowly sat up and smiled at the ninja.

"Oh, my master," Shina discovered Waruimaru, "you're here."

"Yes dear," he smiled kindly, "come now, let's all get going."

Jakotsu watched the strange display. This old coot just got weirder and weirder.

"Come on, Jackie," Waruimaru looked at Jakotsu.

"Are you talking to me?"

"You do respond to your name right?" Waruimaru appeared concerned.

Jakotsu shook his head and followed the strange troop back up the treacherous path.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bankotsu felt himself going down fast. It was windy, cold, and dark. Something was dragging him far down. Kikyo couldn't be far away, he could still sense her presence. Then a light shot out from under him and he saw a huge open stadium with thousands of people and a large wet arena. He shut his eyes and protected his face with his arms.

Splash! _Awh man..._ He felt the bubbles forming off his lips. _That didn't feel good._ His stomach ached after his belly flop on the water. But it wasn't that deep. He stood up. Not deep at all.

Kikyo stood up beside him and started peering about the arena. It was huge.

"Where are we?" Bankotsu could see other people inside the arena. Whatever was happening to them didn't look good.

Something latched onto his arm and sent him reeling as it dragged him. He yelled in surprise. Kikyo spun around at his exclamation.

Bankotsu couldn't resist the brute force dragging him. He soon discovered it to be an extremely muscular warrior with strange garb and lots of weapons. The man picked his body up like a doll and strapped his wrists and ankles onto this strange large metal circle. He tugged at the bindings, but it did no good. He was tired to begin with. Then the man put one arm on the metal ring and sent it into a cycling motion. _Oh no. I'm gonna puke. _He went an entire round on the circle and his head was dunked under water when the wheel turned him completely upside down.

Kikyo saw the man run off with Bankotsu and tried to follow. Another man snatched her hand from behind and tried to drag her to the other side of the rink. She yanked her hand free and sprinted as fast as she could in knee deep water to where Bankotsu was tied to a spinning wheel of terror. To her dismay, the other man chased after her too.

The brawny man who captured Bankotsu still stood guard by him and stepped out to block her way. He spread out his arms to apprehend her. She ran right up to him. He readied his gorilla-sized hands and grabbed for her as she came. Kikyo summoned her power to her hand and then poked her pointer and middle fingers into the man's piggy eyes. Then she slid under his legs and ran out behind him leaving the other man to deal with him. The warrior howled pain reeled back as he covered his steaming eyes. The other man bumped into him as he passed.

Bankotsu breathed relief as he saw Kikyo coming to his aid. The wheel wasn't turning so fast now, and it had been pretty funny to see her poke that brute between the eyes, using her spiritual power too by the looks of the steam. She ran up to him and reached for one of the bindings.

The burly man stomped up behind her and picked her up around the waist and lifted her into the air. She kicked and flailed her limbs as he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder, then walked away.

"Hey you bastard! Only I get away with doing that! Come back here you son of a... Uh..." Bankotsu felt extremely nauseous. His body turned upside down again and his head dunked in the water.

The wheel slowly came to a stop with Bankotsu hanging sideways on it. He coughed up water and dizzily peered around. His vision was spinning all over the place. His head was swimming.

"Alright, you get three chances to take his head off. Here, let me get him started," a voice spoke next to Bankotsu. He wearily opened his eyes to see two men. One stood behind a large metal rod that was hanging from a chain. The other was walking over to him. It was the big man who had caught him earlier. He stepped over to Bankotsu and grabbed the wheel again. With one tug he sent Bankotsu into a whirling world of nausea.

Kikyo saw the malicious plot unfolding from where she was being likewise detained. However, they had less concern for her, because once they were satisfied that she was out of the way, they ignored her. The man with the large metal rod started reeling it back, getting ready to let it go and swing over to where Bankotsu was doing 360s. They intended to behead him for some sick game. _There's no way I'll reach him before the man lets go of the rod. Even if I do get to that man, I don't have the strength to fight him. Once I'm discovered, we'll have no chance. I have to get Bankotsu off that wheel fast._

Kikyo looked about desperately for something to free him with. Other people were running about inside the arena as well. Demons and humans infested the whole area. And they were fighting, however most of the commotion seemed to be coming from the center of the arena. They were all taking each other out there. It was ruthless carnage and the spectators in the stands loved it. _Who are these people?_

Kikyo spotted a man with a bow and arrows aiming at some other poor wretch. She ran up on him and grabbed his bow. He startled in surprise only to be struck with the bow in the face. He fell over and Kikyo grabbed his quiver full of arrows. She ran past him and looked fleetingly at Bankotsu. He was spinning really fast and the man was almost ready to let go of the rod.

Kikyo loaded her bow and shakily took aim. _I have to free him. He's moving so fast..._ Her drawing arm shook with anxiety. She grit her teeth. She expelled a breath as she released her arrow.

Bankotsu could barely see anything, but from what he could gather, that man was aiming that rod at him. Then he saw Kikyo take a firing stance with her bow far away. She knocked an arrow in and let it go. He gulped. _What is this, target practice today?_ As he spun mercilessly on the wheel he saw the pink arrow whizzing toward him.

Twang! The arrow struck. Bankotsu felt his left arm burst free of the bindings. He let go of the breath he'd been holding. _If she weren't a dead shot, that would have been bad..._ But more to Bankotsu's utter distress than relief, he saw three more arrows gunning for him. That's when he saw the metal rod soaring toward him on its chain. It was huge and carrying tremendous force. He was spinning so his head would be at the top of the wheel just as the rod came. He grit his teeth and anxiously watched as both the arrows and the rod rushed at him. _This is definitely not my day!_ He shut his eyes.

Twang! Twang! Twang! Crash! Splash!

Bankotsu felt his body freed from the wheel and drop just as the rod smashed into the wheel and wall behind it. He hit the water and gagged on the mud and blood mixed taste. He sat up on his hands and then tried to reach his feet, but fell smack back into the water as his balance went totally haywire.

"Uhhh..." He held his head in his hands.

Someone rushed over to him and started grabbing on him and pulling him. Someone with small hands and a spiritual aura.

"Dammit Kikyo," he slurred, "couldn't you have been snappier with those arrows?" She didn't respond but dragged him off to the side of the arena.

Kikyo hauled him over to a somewhat hidden area on the side. He tried to stand up once, but she pulled him back down and kept him still.

"What... What is this place?" His eyes rolled around in his head as he tried to sit up, but only fell back down on Kikyo.

"I don't know... It's some sort of stadium where killing and fighting is a form of entertainment." Kikyo deduced it from the spectators.

"What's with all the water?" Bankotsu's vision started clearing.

"I suspect those sunken ships have something to do with it..." Kikyo was looking at two demolished ships sitting on the sidelines. Blood dripped down their sides and bodies littered them.

More people started falling out of the ceiling from above. Kikyo watched as flying specters dragged them down and let them fall the rest of the way into the stadium. _That's how we came in. How do we get out?_

"Where's my... Huh? Ay!" Bankotsu shot up and started charging over at someone. His balance was still a bit off and he swayed as he walked. Kikyo stood up after him. He was rushing at the large burly man carrying his halberd.

With a crash Bankotsu slammed into the guy. The assaulted man went toppling over, sword in hand. Bankotsu was also temporarily disoriented as he sat in the mucky water. The man got up with murder in his eyes.

"You pathetic little maggot," the man growled. "You will pay for that." He raised Banryu and chopped it down at Bankotsu. As the sword sank into the ground, missing Bankotsu, Bankotsu grabbed the handle too. The man glowered at him, but he twisted the sword around in his hands causing the man to do a face dive into the polluted water.

"Don't ever touch my Banryu again," he said each word individually and looked down at the soaked man.

"So you think you're big enough to fight with the men, do you little boy?" A deep masculine voice threatened from behind. Bankotsu turned around to see a huge warrior, more muscle than man, standing right behind him. He had to look up over his pectorals to see his small piggy head.

"Huh..." Bankotsu hadn't fully taken in the threat the man posed. The warrior sneered and his eyes glimmered with ill intent.

Swish... swish swish swish swish ... swish

Suddenly multiple arrows were imbedded in the man's chest and abs. He gargled out a cry and fell backward. Bankotsu raised his brow and watched the man fall. The pattern of arrows ran in a perfect outline around where Bankotsu had been standing. A smile curled on his lips. He turned his head.

"Nice shootin," he looked at Kikyo. She walked up to him and nodded. "Alright. So how do we get out of here?" As though in response to his question, four large gates opened on each side of the arena. The water fled out into the exits. But once it was gone, every gate was overrun with swarms of humans and demons, all shoving their way into the arena. Once inside, they immediately started slaying each other. It was a total frenzy. "This just keeps getting better and better, now doesn't it?" Bankotsu laughed sardonically.

Kikyo stood back to back with Bankotsu and drew an arrow. The demons threw themselves at the pair as well as the humans. The chaos was wild and furious. It seemed that no matter how many Bankotsu cut down, more just kept coming. It got so that he actually had stacks of bodies piling up around him, almost making a fortress. Not everyone came after them, but it felt like it.

Close call after close call, Bankotsu could barely take time to breath. His muscles were aching and his wounds opening further, not to mention a few new ones. Even his head started feeling light. He hadn't eaten anything in far too long to keep going steady like this...

Caw! Something large and winged swept down on them with great speed. Bankotsu glanced fleetingly up. _Kikyo!_ It was a harpy trying to make off with Kikyo. His talons were in her arm and shoulder and he had broken her bow.

Bankotsu ran, breathing deep breaths in and out of his lungs. He could hear his heart thundering in his chest. Sweat was running down his body. He jumped.

Kikyo let out a cry as he grabbed onto her ankle and held on. The harpy veered down at the combined weight he was carrying. Bankotsu saw the ground coming closer. Soldiers, warriors, demons, were warring below like a raging sea.

Bankotsu heard Kikyo let out a shuddering cry. The ground was getting farther away. He gazed up past the priestess to see another harpy grasping her other shoulder and arm. They looked down at the two and cackled. Bankotsu's face flared with anger.

Just then a flash of light ripped through the air and sliced the two bird men into two pieces. Kikyo gasped as the air rushed up under them in a free fall.

Bankotsu hit the ground with a sick crumple followed by Kikyo on top of him. Bankotsu sat up and grabbed a hold of her. The harpies' talons were still clutching to her shoulders and arms. He pried them out of her. Blood oozed out of the opened wounds. She cringed and wriggled in his grasp.

"Kikyo, are you alright?" Bankotsu looked at her.

"I'll be fine," she breathed out hard.

"Hey big brother! Big brother, I'm so glad to see you!" A feminine voice rang behind them. Bankotsu turned his head and Kikyo peered up to see none other than Jakotsu beaming down at him.

"So you saved us did you Jakotsu," Bankotsu smiled.

"Yep," he grinned.

"Good job."

"Oh goodness if it isn't a small underworld after all," an elderly voice cheered through the sound of people screaming and clashing swords. Waruimaru appeared beside Jakotsu followed by Shina and Tadao.

"What are you all doing here? I thought you said to meet in three days by the black mountains." Bankotsu looked honestly surprised.

"Don't worry yourself, my boy, it's all going according to plan." Waruimaru smiled reassuringly.

"We were caught and dragged into this hell hole right after we picked up these two," Jakotsu bluntly explained as he indicated Shina and Tadao. Waruimaru glanced apprehensively at Jakotsu, then settled into a comfortable smile as he returned to Bankotsu and Kikyo.

"Ah, my lady," Waruimaru acknowledged Kikyo, "there you are. It's so good to see you again." She nodded at him. He smiled. "You know, you should be grateful to the lad. After all," Waruimaru grinned, "he literally went through hell to get you."

"I know," she smiled and looked at Bankotsu. He grinned back.

"Yes well good, I suggest we get going then." The old man made no move to leave.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Jakotsu stared skeptically at the sorcerer.

"To tell the truth, I have no idea. However, this is a Roman entertainment facility. If I'm not mistaken, the idea is to have the strongest people fight as supreme warriors. It's a form of entertainment. In times long ago, many people fought and died in this type of setting."

"That's awesome," Jakotsu was amazed.

"Eeeerrrrrraaaaaah!" A large man with a sword charged at them. Jakotsu let his sword fly and the man fell into pieces.

"Come on, let's try these gates over here," Waruimaru indicated the large gates that let in the hoards of fighters. After batting off several berserk warriors, they reached the gate.

"Oh dear," Waruimaru frowned, "this doesn't look good. The magic holding this gate is strong. Too strong I fear."

"Well get cracking," Bankotsu sounded annoyed. "We'll stave off any interference, but hurry it up." Jakotsu gladly joined his side and started hacking up challengers.

Bankotsu did a double take as Kikyo stood on his other side. The blood was staining his uniform making it red instead of white. _Should she still be fighting after those injuries?_

Jakotsu saw the dead priestess on the other side of Bankotsu. He frowned. _She's just going to be a nuisance especially since she's injured. Bankotsu better not get distracted by her._ Then Kikyo stepped up to a man drawing a bow. She grabbed onto the bow and, in the same instant, the man went flying backwards like he had been electrified. His body twitched on the ground. Kikyo took the bow and his arrows. She started firing arrows, taking out lines of people sometimes. _Guess she's stronger than I thought..._

Bankotsu watched as Kikyo began firing arrows. He shrugged. _She's fine._ He started dragon hammering as many rampaging warriors as possible with his Banryu.

It wasn't long until very few people were left. Bankotsu ran into the remaining few. With a series of well planned sword maneuvers, he finished them off. He turned to see his group still waiting before the gate. He frowned and stepped back over.

"Come on old man, we were able to finish off every single fighter in here before you could even get the door open. Do something useful already." Bankotsu complained.

Suddenly the gate rolled up with a thrashing metallic noise. Waruimaru stumbled away and marveled at their exit. Just then a rumbling noise echoed inside the dark cavern that would provide their passage. The ground shook under them.

"Something is coming," Waruimaru stared.

"Stand back. They're coming," Kikyo warned and stepped to the front. She drew back an arrow and held it. The power gathering around it was visible as a glowing pink light. She focused hard and released.

The arrow pierced through the darkness illuminating the surprised faces of thousands of demons and warriors. The noise of their hurried feet charging forward was replaced by a rumbling crash as they fell over. Then it got quiet.

"We must hurry now," Kikyo urged.

"Stupendous suggestion, my girl," Waruimaru ran through the gateway. Shina and Tadao followed. It seemed strange to watch the old man run.

Kikyo waited for Bankotsu. He grinned as he walked up accompanied by Jakotsu. With a nod they all followed after the crazy old sorcerer who had managed to round them all together.

It wasn't long after they left the arena that they were on the road again. It was strange no one asked where they were going for quite a while so Bankotsu took the liberty.

"My place," Waruimaru responded.

"You're place?" Jakotsu seemed a bit concerned with the implications.

"It's a modest residence really, but it suits my needs down here," he smiled warmly.

"He's starting to get to me," Jakotsu whispered to Bankotsu.

"We're here," Waruimaru announced. They stood before a tall archway in the outstretches of nothingness.

"Why does this look familiar?" Bankotsu stopped.

"This is the wall of judgement," Kikyo stated.

"No worries, friends," Waruimaru smiled, "come right in." He stuck his staff through the archway and it pulled back like a curtain. Waruimaru's 'place' was visible inside. Shina and Tadao entered immediately. Kikyo followed, then Bankotsu, and finally Jakotsu. Waruimaru resealed the entranceway and lead the way down.

"Why am I not surprised," Bankotsu peered down on Waruimaru's temple. It looked exactly the same as last time, decked out. However, the beautiful grassy meadows and peaceful sunny atmosphere were nowhere to be found.

The inside furnishings weren't as nice as Bankotsu remembered, but it still out ranked any castle he'd ever plundered. Waruimaru sat them all down in a large dining hall. Everything was very informal, unlike last time.

"It'll be nice to actually have something to eat," Bankotsu sounded exhausted.

"No kidding," Jakotsu agreed, "we've been going without food for far too long if you ask me." Kikyo sat and watched them converse. It was relaxing to finally feel safe.

"Kikyo," Bankotsu looked at her, "are you sure you're alright?"

"What's the matter," she saw the concern in his face.

"Well, your shoulder wounds are fairly deep."

"It's nothing," she tried to reassure him.

Jakotsu frowned as he watched them. _Bothersome woman._ _Freaky woman..._

"Here you go my friends," Waruimaru suddenly appeared offering food. Jakotsu's head spun around. His eyes lit up. "Eat to your fill." The old man smiled graciously.

"Finally!" Jakotsu grabbed an arm full and started munching.

Bankotsu picked out a bunch of items with little discretion. Kikyo carefully chose a few pieces of food and ate slowly.

A wet coughing sound and a clatter of dishes burst forth as Jakotsu started spitting up his food. He choked and then spit out the rest. He wiped his mouth with a disgusted look on his face.

"Uh... Jakotsu?" Bankotsu looked up at him.

"Why does it keep happening? I can't swallow any food. And I'm so hungry!" Jakotsu whined and grabbed his stomach. "What did you do to the food you old fart?" Jakotsu glared accusingly at Waruimaru.

"Nothing, my dear boy," Waruimaru countered innocently, "I promise you it's top quality and poison free, unless of course, you're allergic to pine nuts..."

"To what?" Jakotsu looked confused but still angry.

"Tell me," Kikyo spoke to him for the first time, "how did you get that gash on your leg?"

Jakotsu just stared at her for a second. As though she would dare to speak to him. He glared down at the bite mark from Tsubaki's snake.

"Cut myself," Jakotsu angrily avoided looking back at Kikyo even though he knew she was looking at him.

"You must have horrible aim," she said flatly, "you carry your sword in the opposite hand and you still managed to cut yourself all the way on the other leg." At that Jakotsu stared directly at her. His eyes sharpened.

"Snake bite," he said begrudgingly.

"Let me see it," she persisted.

"No way you're laying a finger on me you creepy witch."

"Suit yourself," she said and picked up a delicious morsel of fruit. She ate it slowly and then another. Jakotsu could feel his mouth salivating. The food smelled heavenly. She picked up a rice ball. He desperately looked away.

"Hey Kikyo, can you pass me one too?" Bankotsu asked casually, either ignoring or oblivious to the tension. She smiled and handed him one.

Even on the other end of the room, people were eating and drinking frivolously. Finally Jakotsu decided the only thing worse than having no food was having too much and being unable to eat it.

"Here," he stretched out his leg. Kikyo didn't even look up.

"You've been cursed," she said while still tending to her food.

"You mean that wench put a curse on me? That's why I can't eat?"

Kikyo didn't respond, but picked up another rice ball.

"Of all the no good, despicable, underhanded..." Jakotsu seemed to have run out of adjectives. He just fumed and glared.

Kikyo looked him in the eye with a pleasant countenance. He felt like he was burning up. She stretched out her hand and offered him the rice ball from her dish. His dagger-like eyes glared from her down to the offering. His fury seemed to dissipate and he frowned.

"What's this?" He stared at it suspiciously, his anger in check.

"A rice ball," she stated flatly. He glared up at her, his anger threatening to bubble over again. She broke into a smile. Then she placed the small food in his hands and looked back down at her own remaining pieces.

Jakotsu stared at the small rice ball. It seemed so innocent and yet so... inviting. _It's some sort of trick I'm sure. She's just going to laugh when I can't eat it... But it looks so... good._

He picked it up to his mouth and took a small bite. He chewed the tiny piece. He swallowed. _It worked!_ His eyes popped open. He stared down in amazement at the small lump of rice. Once his fascination wore off, he crammed the rest in his mouth and swallowed hard. His eyes watered because he hadn't even bothered to chew. He rubbed down his throat as though it might help the massive bolus go down easier.

A small flutter of laughter broke out and he glanced up. Kikyo was laughing at him. He stared dumbly for a second, then turned to anger again. Her light laughter quieted and she just smiled earnestly at him. She picked up another piece of food and offered it to him.

"Try chewing it this time," she said with the remnants of a grin on her face. His cheeks flushed and he snatched it from her as though trying to hide himself.

From then on, Jakotsu had no problem stuffing his face and his stomach. He managed to clean off the rest of the food on all of their plates with the exception of Bankotsu who was unwilling to let him even look at his plate.

"Well my dear, dear friends," Waruimaru concluded, "I think we should all get some well deserved rest. Now, may I suggest that Shina and Tadao take the room in the east wing, Jakotsu by my room, and Kikyo and Bankotsu in the South wing."

"Wait, wait, wait," Jakotsu interrupted, "how come they all get a whole wing and I'm stuck next to you?"

"If you are at all displeased with your room after you see it, simply tell me and I shall relocate you," Waruimaru responded graciously. "Now, let's get some needed shuteye. I wish you a glorious night, fellows. And I'll see you bright and early in the morning." Waruimaru smiled and walked off slowly followed by a disgruntled Jakotsu.

Shina showed Bankotsu and Kikyo to their room. It was nice, very nice. Apparently Waruimaru's taste for extravagance was insatiable because this was the nicest place either Bankotsu or Kikyo had ever set foot in. It lead one to consider when the old man possibly had time for all this, especially when his friends had slipped into danger so suddenly.

Shina shut the door behind her. It was quiet. Bankotsu stood and observed the place for a moment. There were hanging chandeliers of light, indoor ponds, luscious flowers, leafy plants, and vines, gold-leaf rimmed mirrors, mahogany dressers, large marble columns all around the room, and smooth shining marble floors.

"Yep," Bankotsu just peered about the room, "we're definitely in hell."

Kikyo just smiled at him. She opened a dresser and pulled out night clothes for both of them. Bankotsu stepped up beside her and inspected the dresser. The other drawers carried elegant kimonos, socks, and not too much to his surprise, priestess robes.

"Comes prepared, doesn't he," Bankotsu scrounged through the rest of the clothes.

"Here," Kikyo offered him back his kimono. She was already changed into her night clothes.

"That was fast..." He accepted the bloodied top.

"I suppose it should be washed and repaired before you wear it again," she examined it.

"We'll get Waruimaru to do it," he grinned. She smiled. Bankotsu noticed her smiles were coming more regularly and actually looked like smiles. "Hey Kikyo, there's something I should tell you. In order to find you, I made a deal with Waruimaru... And now I have to help him on his way into the sacred place."

"I'll go with you," she responded simply. He was a little surprised how readily she reacted. He smirked.

"I'm guessing he already has something planned in the morning," Bankotsu thought. "He seemed eager to leave this place."

"Then we should be ready," she picked up a small roll of gauze. "Let me see your wounds." Bankotsu laid down and rested his hands behind his head. She kneeled down beside him and started cleaning them.

"How come we get hurt all the time? Seems like we do the most damage." Bankotsu pondered. "Hey, where'd you get those herbs?"

"Waruimaru is well prepared," she kept applying the ointment she made. She started wrapping the gauze about his wounds.

"Never runs out of surprises does he?" He was looking at the giant torn bloodied spots on the shoulders of his kimono. His eyes wandered up to Kikyo. She noticed him watching.

"Something on your mind?" Her eyes left the bandage she was tending.

"Why'd you let that woman kill you?" Kikyo's eyes darted over to his.

"How did you...?"

"Waurimaru."

Her face settled into an understanding grin. Her eyes fell back on the bandage she was tying.

"I knew what she was. I knew the second I felt her presence that she would kill me. I couldn't stop her. I was too weak."

"Bullshit," he countered. "You just didn't want to. You could have killed her."

"I..." She seemed reserved, "I don't know."

"Do you know what she did to you? She ripped you in two! And you let her! Tell me there's not a reason."

"You're right. I didn't want to," Kikyo said quietly. Then she looked over at him and smiled lightly. "She wasn't worth it. That's why." Bankotsu was a bit surprised at first. Then he just watched her. She was resolute.

"Well you could have at least wasted that guy."

"I pinned him to the wall," she said lightly.

"He had more than that coming to him. Besides, did you see what he did to me?"

"I didn't see your corpse get up off the table and do anything about it."

"I couldn't do anything about it," he retaliated.

"Bullshit," she grinned at him and finished tying his last bandage.

"Oh you think you're clever do you?" He sent her a mock glare.

"But you can't do anything about it, can you?"

"Smart ass," he sat up and lunged for her. She grinned and ducked out of his grasp. He got to his feet and was just about to take a step when he fell back on the ground. He picked up his head, and sat on his elbows. She had tied his feet together with the bandage material. He drummed his fingers on the floor as he looked up at her.

"You really shouldn't be walking around right after being wounded so badly," she said satirically.

"I'm going to get you," he threatened from the floor, "I'm going to get you bad."

"I'm overcome with fear," she said flatly. She kneeled down on the floor a safe distance from him. She had forgotten how much she enjoyed teasing him. She felt her body calling for sleep. It had been a long day.

"Heh," she heard a laugh. She didn't remember closing her eyes. Suddenly Bankotsu was right next to her. Her eyes widened. His arms swooped around her waist before she could even retreat. He pulled her close and laughed. "Oh yeah, real smooth Kikyo, like a dodo." She laughed too and gave up resisting. It was pretty hopeless considering he had her in something of a bear hug. "I thought you could put up much more of a fight than that."

"Live it up while you can..." Her voice drifted. She felt her eyelids getting heavy. She rested her head against him and shut her eyes.

"I will, thank you," he grinned, but then noticed she wasn't even listening. Her breathing had deepened and her eyes were shut. _She's asleep! _"Oh no you don't, I'm not done yet. You're not going to sleep on my victory. I... I'll..." He blinked sleepily, "Ah screw it." He laid his head back on the floor and closed his eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Yay for reviews! I'm glad the cookies were a hit. How about brownies this time? hehe. I know this chapter was long. Don't know if that's good or bad... Oh well. You tell me! It's just a click away. Go on, be somebody.

Oh! And senbo-sama, Ayame Harushino, autumn maiden, SadLonelyKikyo, and Cold Kikyo thanks so much for your reviews. Man, you guys sure do know how to write them. I think those are some of the longest ones I've ever had. broad grin Thanks so much. Hope to hear from you all again.


	6. Restless Spirits

Chapter 6: Restless Spirits

"Are you sure you felt it coming from this way, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked irritably as he kept walking through branches of the heavily wooded forest. It had been a month now since they had any leads on the sacred jewel, ever since they fought Waruimaru. There was no sign of the jewel or Naraku. In fact, it had been a dull month. They'd gone on hunt after hunt and only found weaker demons terrorizing the locals. It was annoying, disheartening, and untimely. Inuyasha particularly was restless and almost desperate for a new gig.

"Well," Kagome's voice strayed in hesitation, "I'm pretty sure." She looked hesitantly about. There was nothing but darkness and trees in these woods.

"What do you mean 'pretty sure'?" Inuyasha's voice growled with frustration.

"It's so faint. It feels like it's very far away, but no matter which direction we head, it doesn't get any clearer."

"Don't say that," Shippo whined. "We've been in these woods for hours now. Can't we head back on the old trail? Please? My nose is so stuffed with this pine scent that I think I have a whole cone up my nose."

"He's right Inuyasha," Kagome agreed, "we're not getting anywhere. Let's go back to the village and get something to eat."

"No. This is the best lead we've had in ages. I'm not giving up just because you're a little tired."

"A little break does sound good though," Sango chimed in.

"I have to agree with Kagome. This hike has made me hungry," Miroku frowned and looked at his stomach.

"Oh come on! I don't believe you guys!" Inuyasha looked at all of them.

"You know what they say, can't work on an empty stomach," Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched as his face was ridged with annoyance.

"We're coming right back," Inuyasha stooped down for Kagome to get on his back. "As soon as we're done. Not a second later."

"Ok, ok, Inuyasha," Kagome said, "let's go."

Inuyasha took off like a flash. _The sooner the better. Wimpy little humans..._ He leapt and ran. The village wasn't that far. He could smell it. It just frustrated him how they could give up when they were so close.

With a final spring, Inuyasha landed front and center in the village. Kagome got off and stretched.

"Ahhh," she sighed, "it feels nice not to be cramped in the dark trees anymore."

"Come on, Kagome," Inuyasha demanded, "hurry up and make with the food." Her face scrunched in irritation. "Chop chop. We're starving here."

"You never said you were hungry, mister we-can't-take-a-single-break." She accused him.

"I never said I wasn't!"

"You've got a real attitude, do you know that?"

"Less talk. More food," Inuyasha ordered her.

"Sit boy," she glared. Inuyasha's face dropped and he crashed into the ground. He moaned pain. "You deserved it! Who do you think you are?" Her hands balled into fists. Then she forced herself to relax and proceeded to dig through her bag for their lunches.

Kagome passed out the food with thanks from everyone but an ungrateful half demon. They ate in near silence. It made Shippo, especially, jumpy. Things were testy since they had so little progress in their journey.

"Thank you for the lunch, Kagome. It was delicious," Sango said as she finished.

"Yes, it's a real treat," Miroku agreed.

"I'm glad you like it," Kagome perked up.

"I still like the ninja food better," Inuyasha had to be the downer. Kagome glared. She tried to ignore him and packed up the dishes. _Why's he being such a grouch? He doesn't have to treat me like that!_

A clatter of pots aroused their attention to a tall thin man standing by a hut in town had dropped his load. His mouth was open and his face echoed total shock as he stared at them. Kagome couldn't help but feel self-conscious. He was staring directly at her.

"Priestess! I don't believe it! You're alright!" He rushed over and bowed humbly. "I was so worried. I saw the building go into flames, but I had no idea if anyone else got out alive. I'm so glad you survived. You saved my life."

"Uhhh," Kagome was taken aback, "do I know you?"

The man looked up with a confused expression. He had a narrow pale face and long skinny arms and legs. His clothes hung off him like he was all bones and no muscle. His eyes were dark and somewhat hollow.

"Priestess, you are strangely dressed. Where are you normal clothes?"

"These are my normal clothes," Kagome looked at the befuddled man. "I'm sorry. You must have me confused for someone else." However, at this point, that someone else wasn't much of a mystery to any of the group.

"You say that you saw a priestess who looked like her?" Inuyasha indicated Kagome. "Where is she?"

"You're not..." The man pointed at Kagome and then went back to Inuyasha. "I mean she's not the priestess...?"

"You said there was a fire. Where? Show me." Inuyasha was very authoritative.

"I'd really rather not..." The man felt intimidated by the group of strangers he had just subjected himself to. And now they wanted to go back to that dreadful place.

"Where did you see the priestess? Take me there!" Inuyasha grabbed the man's collar.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome grabbed his arm. "Let the poor guy go." She looked at the man in Inuyasha's grip. "I'm really sorry about all this."

"Alright, alright," he consented, "just let me down please."

The man lead them back into the woods. Inuyasha got edgier by the moment. His eyes were sharp and determined. Kagome's head drooped. _He's thinking about Kikyo. He's worried about her. Of course he is. Why shouldn't he be after a story like that..._

They stepped out of the woods into an open area. The earth was charred black and the ruins of a building barely stood on the deadened ground. A few wooden supports remained standing, but they were scorched and chewed on my the flame. Ash blanketed the black dirt where the barn once stood.

Inuyasha ran up on the foundation. He sniffed and then turned to see a small child kneeling down at the far end of the mess. He crouched by two black stone pieces. He wore a clean humble blue kimono and had short brown hair. He looked up when Inuyasha approached. His eyes were deep brown and his face youthful. He looked like a normal kid, but something about him suggested otherwise.

Inuyasha stepped up to him. He looked down at him. _What is he doing here? There's nothing here but charred remains. Strange place for a kid. But... What about Kikyo?_

"Yes, this is where I last saw her," the man from the village explained as he stepped up behind the half demon.

Kagome came up behind Inuyasha and upon seeing the boy gasped. Inuyasha turned.

"What is it Kagome?"

"He has the sacred jewel shard," Kagome looked at the boy. He looked up with a strange expression. The shard rested on his open palm. It was onyx black, hardly recognizable for what it really was. The boy peered down on it and poked it with his finger casually.

"It has been severely tainted. It is very fragile," the boy explained.

"What happened here?" Kagome looked around at the devastation. _What could have possibly happened to make the shard this tainted? And what did Kikyo have to do with it? More importantly... where is she?_

"There was a demon," the villager said slowly. "A horrible demon. He..." The man had trouble continuing. "He captured me and others and locked us in cages. I don't remember exactly what he wanted with us. All I remember is being very weak. This is the first time days I've been able to carry my own weight on my legs. But that night... I didn't see the priestess come in. All I know is I saw her fight with the demon. The hay started lighting on fire. She shot him with an arrow I think... Then she came and freed us. And I ran... I was so afraid. I never looked back..." He gazed over the burned ruins. "I'm so ashamed." His face contorted in regret.

"There was nothing you could do," Kagome comforted him.

"It's amazing you got out alive," Sango agreed.

"Yes," Miroku said solemnly, "the ground here is permeated with evil even though whatever caused it is long gone. What could have done this?"

"He was a wretched demon!" The man was almost hysterical. He rested his face in his hands and shook.

"It was not a demon," the boy holding the shard stood to his feet. Everyone looked over at him. He rested his placid eyes on the earth. "No demon could achieve the amount of damage present here. This earth has been defiled. It will never be the same throughout the eras of time."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha glanced suspiciously at him. _Who is this kid?_

"It was a vampire," the boy spoke. "He was using this place as a hideout. And he used this," he held up the jewel shard, "on a person." He looked pensively at the shard between his fingers.

"You mean the sacred jewel? But why?" Kagome asked innocently.

"It happened right here," the boy looked at the two stone pieces behind him, "the magic he used filtered down into the very rock itself. Which means,..." his voice darkened, "we're standing on someone's grave site." Inuyasha felt a shiver run down his spine.

"You mean he used the sacred jewel to kill someone?" Sango's voice rang with disbelief.

The child stooped down and touched the ashen earth. He picked his hand up and rubbed his fingers together. He bowed his head and said something under his voice. It looked like a prayer. Miroku watched him carefully. _Did he just bless the site?_

"What happened here? Where is Kikyo?" Inuyasha didn't like the riddles the boy kept speaking in.

"The priestess is dead," the boy said suddenly. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he stared down at the boy. "You're standing over her last resting place." His mouth dropped and he stepped back. He searched the ground for any clues that Kikyo was there, but there was nothing but soot and blackened rubble. Inuyasha breathed hard and his eyes darted about. _Kikyo died? In a place like this? She's actually... gone?_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome held his arm and tried to comfort him.

"How do you know all this?" Miroku stepped forward.

"I've been tracking a vampire for some time now. This is not the one I'm searching for, but he was here."

"_You're_ tracking a vampire?" Sango didn't believe him.

"Ya, you're just a kid," Shippo piped up.

"Hold on a second," Kagome broke in, "are you guys saying vampires are real? They're not just made-up creatures that you dress up as on Halloween?"

"What's Halloween?" Shippo looked at her.

"I've heard of such beings in my schooling to become a monk, but I've never encountered one that I know of," Miroku explained.

"Oh, creeeepyyy," Kagome shivered. "I don't think I'll go out at night any time soon."

"How do you know of such creatures?" Miroku looked down at the child.

"It is my duty to know," he replied.

"_Your duty?_" Sango stared. "How old are you?"

"To the present date, my physical body is eight years old."

"Only eight years old and already out fighting vampires," Kagome said wistfully in a light mocking tone.

"The vampire tore the priestess in two before dragging his bother's battered body out and leaving all the other weak helpless victims to burn to death in the crumbling building," Seo said sharply.

Everyone's eyes widened. Shippo's mouth fell open. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat. Kagome blinked.

"This kind of evil leaves a mark that I've only seen twice before," he stared at them apathetically. "With these seventeen more deaths, I've counted over a hundred casualties. Your friend is the only survivor I've met so far... "

There was a long pause.

"Are you sure it was Kikyo?" Inuyasha's voice was slow and reserved as he reentered the conversation, "Kikyo... fought against the vampire...?" He looked at the boy. The child nodded gravely. Then he lifted his small hand and pointed. Inuyasha followed his finger.

A remaining beam stood out of the rubble across from them. It was black everywhere but a small bit at the top. A lone arrow stuck out of it. Inuyasha ran over to the beam. _There's no mistake..._ Inuyasha grit his teeth and made a fist with one hand. _Kikyo was here. But did she really... _

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice broke the silence.

"Where did he go?" Inuyasha was angry. "Where is he now?"

"He is none of your concern," the boy stated diplomatically.

"Dammit, if you know where he is, tell me now!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome couldn't believe his nerve.

"I do not know where he is," the boy stated simply. He stood up and turned his back to them as he started walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Inuyasha was just calming down.

"I'm continuing on my mission."

"Wait! Give us the sacred jewel shard."

The boy stopped an looked at the small black shard in his hand. He turned and came back. He held out his hand with the shard. Kagome came and took it. The blackness didn't dissipate like it normally would at her touch. She didn't seem to notice, but put it in the bottle with the others.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Seo."

"I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha," she introduced the unruly half demon. "That's Sango, Miroku, Kiara, and Shippo. Are you sure you want to travel on your own? Where are you parents?"

"I have taken on this task. I will finish it or die. It is my mission, and I do not ask for any assistance."

"That sounds serious. What made you take on such a heavy responsibility," Kagome persisted in something of a patronizing tone.

"It is my duty to rid the world of evil," he said seriously.

"Well why don't you come with us? We're pretty much on the same path," she smiled.

"I will accompany you if you wish," he said.

"It's settled then," she smiled.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered to her as they started walking away from the blackened earth, "what are you doing? That kid can't come with us."

"I know," she whispered back, "but he shouldn't be walking around places like this on his own. We can drop him off with a family at the next village."

The boy didn't hear what they said. Instead, he was leading the group through the forest. The villager had left them a while ago and they were on their way. The sun was just starting to go down and the light conditions were poor in the woods. However, the boy never faltered. He headed through the woods like he knew exactly where he was going. And he did.

"Hey, where are you taking us kid?" Inuyasha stepped up after discussing with Kagome.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask," he smiled. His smiles were eerie. Inuyasha's brow furrowed.

"So where are we going?"

"To find the vampire of course," he responded.

"You said you didn't know where he was," Inuyasha flustered.

"I don't," the child smiled again. It was the smile of a child, a mischievous child.

"What?"

"Relax," he grinned, "we're going to see the old woman. She'll lead us right."

"What old woman?"

"I don't know her name," he said innocently. "But she'll know where we need to go."

"And how's that?"

"I don't know. She just does."

"Ok, hold it. We're not going any further until we find out where we are. This is ridiculous."

"Don't bother," Seo rolled his eyes. "We're here."

They were standing before an old moldy hut made of mud and straw. It was dark and desolate. The last few rays of sunlight scattered through the trees to illuminate it. It was definitely no place to call home.

"Come on," Seo crossed the threshold and stepped inside.

"Wait kid! Are you insane?" Inuyasha was too late to catch him and just walked in after him.

"Do we really have to go in there?" Shippo's voice was meek.

"I'm afraid so," Sango grimaced.

The hut was as small as it looked. They barely managed to fit everyone inside. Seo went to the back of the hut to a skeleton of a woman who sewed a ratty piece of cloth with her bony fingers. Her face was all wrinkles except for her eyes, her dull milky eyes. She spoke to herself and ignored the young man as he stood before her.

"Time is lost on those who care and those who care lose time forever. The days of death are at the door and she does not answer. Oh what a world," her old voice scratched as though her voice box were rusty, "not even the dead stay buried. He's building his stairway with the heads of the naive and she's cleaning out her caverns of hate. Expect misfortune when guilt drives the strong minds of the weak hearts, but expect disaster when it drives the weak minds of the strong hearts. His strength will only keep growing as long as his heart does. Watch out! She's a quick one, but he can't even get away from his own trap. She'll be crying tears of stone before it's over..."

The old woman finished her insane rambling. Seo didn't appear phased at all by what had just happened. Kagome bit her lip and wondered if they shouldn't just leave. Sango's face was tense too. Miroku held his staff firmly in his hand. The old woman was evil. He could feel it in the atmosphere of the room. This place wasn't safe.

The old woman finally looked up at them. Kagome felt her blood turn cold. Those dusky eyes were horrifying. She could feel them crawling over her skin as she looked at her. And that ancient face looked like it should be six feet under. The hair started rising on her body as she felt an urgent need to rush out of there as soon as possible. But she couldn't.

"It's alright, children," she spoke quietly, evilly, "your own mother won't hurt you." She stared out of those ghostly eyes from her deep eye sockets. She smiled. She only had a few yellow teeth left. "Your father might though," her smile widened.

Thunder cracked outside. Everyone one jumped. Kagome latched onto Inuyasha and Sango grabbed Miroku's arm. Shippo attached himself to Kagome's neck and hid his face. Seo stepped closer and peered down at the old woman. Her dark clothes were mostly holey rags like her sewing. Her eyes focused on him as he approached.

"Ah, my son," she peered intently at him, "you were the best child. Don't ever let them tell you otherwise." She grinned. "I know what you want," she said spookily.

"Please tell us," Seo persisted.

"Follow the children," she said slowly, "the innocent always lurk with the guilty. She'll be there. The ghoul will always play you the fool. Her lips may lie, but her feet always speak the truth. Kill her. Kill her..." Thunder cracked again. The wind started picking up outside. The rain started to fall.

"Thank you," he said and turned to go. Without another word, they swept out of the dwelling. It was dark and the rain was thick.

"Boy am I glad to be out of there!" Shippo yelled over the weather.

"I'm with you there," Inuyasha agreed.

"Ya she was creepy!" Kagome shivered.

"I didn't understand a thing she was talking about," Sango added.

"Come on, we need to get back to the village. The storm looks pretty nasty," Miroku suggested.

They forced their way through the woods. Branches and leaves were flying making it difficult to see. Inuyasha lead the group through the darkness. Kagome couldn't wait to be out of the storm. She was worn out by the day's sudden turn for the worse.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" A high pitched scream pierced the night. Everyone stopped. Thunder clattered. "A demon! Stay back!" A woman with frightened eyes recoiled from Inuyasha. She was alone and looked lost.

"Hold on, it's ok," Kagome rushed forward.

The girl's eyes darted to her then back to Inuyasha. She had wet medium length hair that clung to her pale skin. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead and her honey eyes quivered with fear. Her lower lip shook.

"Don't be afraid. We're not going to hurt you." Kagome helped her to her feet. She was shaking like a scared rabbit.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked earnestly.

"Oh thank goodness," the girl breathed. "I was so frightened. I guess I just lost my way. It's so hard to tell where you're going in weather like this. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you all when I screamed."

"Not at all," Miroku eagerly looked at the sweet girl, "we're used to it with Inuyasha around."

"Hey!" Inuyasha protested.

"Don't worry about a thing," Kagome smiled at her, "where are you headed?"

"I'll go anywhere there's shelter for now. I'm a traveling healer so I have no particular destination."

"Then why don't you come with us? We can all find a place to sleep for the night."

"You wouldn't mind? Really?" Her eyes perked with hope. Kagome nodded happily.

"Of course. I could never ignore a woman in distress. We'd be more than happy to have you stay with us," Miroku offered. Sango sent Miroku a suspicious glare. He looked away.

"Oh thank you so much. It's terrible having to travel alone sometimes. I get so lonely and as you can see I'm not much on navigating." She frowned.

"No worries," Kagome smiled, "come on. Let's hurry before we catch pneumonia out here."

"About time," Inuyasha huffed.

They were all drenched when they finally got into the village. Miroku was sorely disappointed when they got two rooms and divided by gender. The girls got their own room and took off their wet clothes and hung them up to dry, which had he known, would have been even more disappointing for Miroku. Kagome set out her sleeping bag and Sango and their new friend laid down on mats.

"What's your name by the way?" Kagome asked the brown haired girl.

"Oh, it's Lamia." She grinned sweetly.

"Lamia," Sango repeated. "I haven't heard that one before."

"My mom gave it to me," she said thoughtfully. "She used to call me her little lamb." She blushed. "I hated it."

"I think it's cute," Kagome smiled from her sleeping bag.

"Thanks," Lamia snuggled into her blanket. She yawned wide. "Oh excuse me," she blinked sleepily.

"Don't apologize," Sango said, but couldn't resist a yawn. Kagome followed suit. Even Kiara yawned. Lamia laughed and the other girls joined her.

"They're contagious," Lamia giggled.

"Oh man," Kagome smiled. "I need sleep. Night girls," she rested her head on her pillow.

"Good night," Sango and Lamia echoed. The lights went out and sleep descended on their still forms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: A brief Inuyasha interlude. Heh. Hope you enjoyed it. Send me a review.


	7. From the Depths

Chapter 7: From the Depths

Kagome sat up with a yawn and a stretch. She slipped out of her sleeping bag and gazed around the room. Sango was still asleep on her mat and Lamia's sleeping place was vacant. Something mewed and rubbed her arm. Kiara pranced into view and looked up with her bright orange eyes. Kagome smiled and patted her on the head.

Kagome stepped outside into the cool morning air. The boys were already up and waiting outside. She woke Sango up and joined them.

"Bout time," Inuyasha stared disapprovingly.

"Where's Lamia?" Kagome looked about.

"Who?" Inuyasha didn't seem to care.

"She's inside that building over there," Miroku pointed. Kagome entered the humble abode and looked about. Sick people laid stretched out on mats along the floor. Lamia leaned down by one in the back.

"Um," Kagome said quietly, "may I come in?" Lamia looked up. A smile graced her fair countenance.

"Of course," her sweet honey eyes were warm and tender in the gloomy dwelling. Kagome stepped inside and kneeled beside her. "These people have been struck by a wicked illness that has been ravaging the countryside just recently," Lamia explained. "I find myself traveling from village to village and they're all overrun with disease. It breaks my heart. I can't always get to all of them in time." Lamia's face darkened.

"You're doing your best," Kagome comforted her, "you can't expect to save everyone in the world, you know. It's just not possible." Lamia wiped the sick man's face with a wet cloth. Kagome surveyed the victims. Their faces were all very pale and they had black welts on their bodies. "This is awful. Will they be alright?"

"I've let a lot of blood from them," she said quietly. "Hopefully they'll be able to battle off the rest of the sickness."

"You've been blood letting?" Kagome said in surprise.

"Yes, it has proved the best treatment so far," she gazed down on the weak man.

"Th-thank you... my l-lady," the man's broken voice fought to be heard. His tired eyes wavered on Lamia. "I can breath again. My strength is return-ning."

"Don't push yourself too hard," she peered down tenderly at him. "You need your rest." She viewed the rest of them with a sense of finality. "My work here is done," Lamia stood up and told a handmaiden. "Make sure they get plenty of rest. They should be better in a week's time."

"Thank you so much my lady. We could not do without your services. You are a true miracle worker. Bless you."

"Please, please," Lamia bowed humbly, "I am no such thing. And my name is Lamia. Just Lamia."

"We can not thank you enough. You've saved the lives and hearts of at least half our village. Can't we at least offer you a parting gift before you leave us?"

"Please, you are too kind. I am very grateful for the shelter you provided me. It is enough that I see you all safe and happy. That is the reward for my work," she smiled sincerely. Kagome smiled. _If only there were more people like Lamia in the world. It'd be a much better place._

Lamia packed up her things, retrieved a pair of leather gloves, and covered herself with a large dark hooded robe. She picked up a walking stick and traversed out the door into the bright sunlight.

"Lamia," Kagome confronted her. "Where will you go next?" She seemed sad at the imminent departure of her new friend.

"I'm headed to a small town in the east. Word of mouth has it that the sickness is quite rampant in that direction. The villagers say there is a frightful specter passing it along."

"I see," Kagome thought. She hesitated. Inuyasha stood with the rest of the group and stared harshly at them.

"Actually," Lamia broke in nervously, "I... I was wondering," she looked hopefully up at Kagome, "if you and your friends would be willing to travel with me." Kagome looked at her harder. "I've been on the road on my own a lot of late and I... I just..." She hesitated. "Never mind," she caught herself. With bashful eyes, she added, "Forgive me please," and bowed out.

"No! Wait. I'd love it if you came with us." Kagome turned around. "Inuyasha?" The half demon sauntered over to them.

"What is it this time?"

"Can't we take Lamia to her village? It's not that far from here and we don't have any immediate destinations do we?"

"Um, hello? Naraku?"

"I know, but we don't have any leads on him. Why can't we just drop her off real quick? Pretty please?" She looked hopefully up at him. His lip twitched.

"Fine," he relented. Kagome broke out in a smile that could melt even Inuyasha's heart.

"Are we going then?" Seo interrupted the group.

"Uh," Inuyasha looked at the kid.

"Let's move it," he started off.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha whispered to her, "weren't you going to dump him off on one of the families here?"

"You don't have to say it like that," she retaliated.

"Well, weren't you?"

"He's not hurting anyone, Inuyasha. What's the harm in letting him come with us for a little while?" Inuyasha heaved a heavy sigh. He folded his arms and walked up to the front with the boy.

"Alright kid, I don't know who you think you are," Inuyasha began, "but if you're coming with us, you're staying with the group, not leading it. I've had enough of following you around for my lifetime." The rest of the group caught up behind them. Kagome smiled at the two males disputing who would lead the group. It was funny to see Inuyasha feeling challenged by a little boy.

"As you wish," Seo looked up at the young half demon, "we're all racing to our deaths anyway."

"What?" Inuyasha blinked at him.

"Why are you surprised?" There was no venom in Seo's voice, but once again he made Inuyasha feel uncomfortable. He didn't like all the doomsday implications of his smooth boyish voice. He spoke like he was just waiting for disaster to set in. Even worse yet, he made it sound like Inuyasha's fault.

"Watch it, boy," Inuyasha ruffled.

"It's best not to mess with Inuyasha," Shippo spoke from experience. "He doesn't hold back only because you're a kid." Inuyasha raised a fist at Shippo. Shippo yelped hid behind Kagome's hair.

Seo shrugged in response with no show of concern.

"Seo," Kagome looked down at him, "where did you say your parents were? Why aren't you with them?"

"The ones who birthed me are long dead," he said indifferently. Kagome gasped and Sango's eyes widened.

"You poor boy," Kagome sympathized.

"That's terrible," Sango looked down at him.

"Yes, a pity. They were nice people. But their absence is of no matter," he stared apathetically out into the distance.

"You don't miss them?" Shippo stared wide eyed. Lamia watched with interest.

"It would be of no point. I do not mourn the dead. Their souls are at rest now." He brought up a hand to his face and nod his head in a brief prayer. "My only real concern is those who aren't."

"Do you serve Buddha?" Miroku suddenly spoke up. Seo chuckled to himself and put on a cocky smile.

"I guess you could say that," he smirked.

"But what do you mean by that?" Lamia asked innocently.

"Maybe not this life, or the next, or the next, but eventually," Seo began eerily, "I am destined to become him." A gasp rang out in the crowd. Miroku stared intently down at the boy. He just smiled back up at them. "I remember all my past lives clearly. I have a purpose here to fulfill. Which is more than I can say for some..." He wore a wry smile.

"Cocky little twirp isn't he," Inuyasha looked back at the child. Seo just shrugged. Miroku watched they boy carefully. _Maybe so, but he appears to be telling the truth..._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"This place is kinda grim, don't ya' think?" Jakotsu astutely observed as they descended into the pit of hell. True to its reputation, perdition proved morose, if not heinous. Flagellants groveled and whipped the hide from their bones while singing a moaning chorus of sorrow. Men threw themselves at each other, biting, tearing, and clawing as they wrestled and wormed their way over the scorched earth. Demons fed off the doomed. Crazed young-lings scoured and scrounged for sustenance, sometimes reverting to cannibalism; the hopeless parents with nothing to do but leave or accept the truth and submit to it. Greed was the common currency. Despair was the inevitable end. The pain was palpable to all, just as thick as the burning sulfur air. And as they walked on, eyes always followed them.

The group, under the divine leadership of Waruimaru, woke up far before sunrise that morning under the instruction that today would be the day. The day of what was the question, though few questioned because all assumed it to be the day of reckoning. Unfortunately no one knew what that entailed, not even their fearless 'leader.'

Jakotsu's comment received no reply. A grimace lingered on his face and was widely shared among the group. Bankotsu's casual smirk was replaced with something of a disconcerting stare and Kikyo's features were cold. Shina would burst out in sobs occasionally while Tadao's eyes were sharp and hard. Waruimaru, however, was the only one retaining his cool. The aged warlock proceeded on with a stride in his step and a glint in his eye, no matter what presented before him.

The earth wailed beneath their tired feet, the ground smoked with rancid decay, and the sky was dark. Flames threw the only light on their path. Explosions cracked, distant oceans roared, and the air clung to their skin. A large red bubbling lava pit expanded out on the horizon. The edge of the sooty earth cut off and dropped down into the molten rock. And as they approached, a dawning sense of foreboding sunk down on them all.

The outline of a man standing before them slowing took shape beside the edge of the blackened ground just before the sea of lava. When they approached he appeared to be wearing a long black robe. It draped over his chest and curtained the rest of his body. He had a broad face with a strong chin, rugged countenance, pointed noise, and commanding dark eyes with long eyelashes. He had rich short curly hair and a firm Adam's apple in his neck. He didn't stare at them as they approached, unlike everyone else. Instead, he chose to stare out into the distance.

Waruimaru halted the group before him. He puffed out his chest, cocked his head, and prepared to engage the man in conversation.

"I've heard rumors of a man so powerful he could tear open the sky. The last man to oppose him was also the first. It is said that when death finally came to take him, it could not tear him from the world of the living, and instead he chose to walk down into hell of his own will." Waruimaru grinned at the man. "Mightn't you be him?"

The man did not respond or even look at the old sorcerer. Instead he stared out into the seething concoction of broiling flame and rock. The sea of lava was like an open wound, red, black, and festering with pus and death. The molten rock bubbled in his eyes.

"Um, excuse me," Waruimaru tried again, "I say..." The man continued to ignore him. Then the man turned to them. His robe followed him like a shadow. He turned his face up slowly to them. His fiery eyes flickered with malice and his lips curled into a snarling smirk.

"I've been waiting for you Bankotsu and Kikyo." His voice was deep and powerful. Waruimaru stepped back with suspicion in his old eyes. Kikyo stiffened and Bankotsu's posture became guarded. His grip around Banryu tightened. The man chuckled. "The time has come for you to prove your worth. If you wish to escape this fate, you must comply with my demands."

"What do you want?" Bankotsu said in a dead tone.

"Bring me the souls of the eight terrors that haunt the world of the living. Then you can have your precious souls back"

"Whom pray tell are these eight?" Waruimaru peeped behind Bankotsu. The man showed no sign he even heard the old mage.

"Of which terrors do you speak?" Kikyo asked.

"They are eight mortals with a truly grotesque lust for evil. Their souls are blackened to the core, and thus they are poisoned with the seeds of evil. Because of their curse, they have grown into forms more suitable to their trade. Their wrath knows no limits. Their power is vast. No one has ever bested any of them, which is why they have never set foot on this unholy soil."

"And why would you want us to kill them?" Jakotsu puzzled.

"I want them here," he hissed. "They shall serve my purposes!" He burst with rage and his eyes flared a scarlet red. His pupils narrowed to slits like a cat's and his teeth sharpened like needles. The group staggered. He regained control of himself and cleared his throat. "Their power is great, but if you can send them down here within two full moons time, I will overlook your absence." He stared at them with ravenous malignant blood eyes. His temper cooled and his fury expired to a foul crazed stare. He chuckled to himself and then looked back up to them. "I want the vampire, the ghoul, the dark priestess, the wraith, the siren, the plague, the fury, and the medusa. You will know them easy enough. I give you this opportunity. Do not waste it." With that he opened up the sky and a massive hole made of rock walls with a light at the end provided their passage out.

"Thank you sir, and a good day to you," the old man added. The man's feral eyes darted over to him. Waruimaru felt his legs weaken. He quickly climbed up the cavern followed by his team.

Escaping the scorching nightmare was a relief to all, but the ascent took its own toll on them. The climb never seemed to end. Below them they could see the expanses of nothingness, above them... only more nothingness until...

"Ah ha! I do believe we're here!" Waruimaru announced and rubbed his hands together greedily.

"We're where?" Bankotsu asked skeptically. They were in the rust-colored dusky cloud cover and had been for quite a bit now. Shina and Jakotsu were both especially sensitive to the sulfurous atmosphere, though it was unpleasant to everyone.

"A barrier..." Kikyo whispered. Bankotsu's gaze drifted down to her. She stepped up and reached a hand to the sky. An invisible barrier lit up with a flash of pink light at her touch. The power pulsed and quivered through the air, then burst. The cloudy air about them dispersed and they could see clearly up a dimly lit cavern to the surface. Shina gasped in amazement, Jakotsu breathed in the clean air, and Bankotsu wore an intrigued smile.

"Yes, I always knew setting them up would be a good idea," Waruimaru drew an aside to Shina and Tadao. Bankotsu quirked a brow. Waruimaru turned back to the whole group. "Carry on. Let's be done with this place, shall we?" He proceeded to haul himself up the last steps until he crawled out of the cavern.

Bankotsu and Kikyo each reached a hand out of the cavern at the same time and dragged themselves out onto the fresh grass. Kikyo peered about at the expansive meadow. It was so beautiful. It was so fresh and crisp. It was so... familiar.

"Hey... wait a second..." Bankotsu scratched his head with one finger and thought hard.

"We've been here before," Kikyo drew the same conclusion.

"Why yes you have," Waruimaru smiled. "Perhaps you remember it from your own little adventure?"

"We fell down this pit," Bankotsu recalled. He stared thoughtfully at it.

"This is just outside your temple."

"That's correct," Waruimaru applauded.

"Hey, you have a hole into hell right in your backyard?" Bankotsu realized.

"It comes in handy," Waruimaru shrugged. Bankotsu smirked. Jakotsu raised his brow. "I'd say that's enough for one day's work," Waruimaru continued, "ahhhhhhh, there's no place like home." He strode toward the temple.

Author's Note: Alright, I got a lot of questions in the previous reviews so I was gonna try to address them... by not answering them. Ha! No, you guys are very good at sniffing these things out. Lol. I thought it was funny how many people got caught up on the old witch's riddle. I'll relent, I think everyone guessed right as far as what she said, but that doesn't give away the most important things she said... which I won't explain for you. Hehe. I'm such a stinker. Well you'll just have to keep reading to figure them out. I know this took me SUPER long to update. My apologies, but I'm working on my other fanfiction that I haven't even thought about in months so I have to try to remember exactly how it was going. Plus I had major finals to go through earlier. I'm updating. Be happy. Hehe. So I hope you're all still enjoying it. Much more Bankotsu and Kikyo in this chapter... and the following chapters... So enjoy. Happy Holidays!


	8. Where the Road Leads

Chapter 8: Where the Road Leads

It was midday when Inuyasha and his friends came down the road to find a village they had set out in search of. It looked vacant as they approached and a strange scent floated through the air.

Inuyasha lifted his nose and breathed deeply. _This scent. It's disgusting, like death. But it's not dead. It smells like... rotting flesh._ Inuyasha signaled the group and they hurried into the town.

When they got there, people lay strewn across the ground. Their eyes were hazy and their bodies covered in black welts. The group gasped and stood shocked at the devastation. Screams and moans could be heard coming from the back of the village.

Inuyasha charged forward with a leap.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha landed in front of a hut. He threw open the door. A woman stood directly in the entrance way. She looked up at him with deep sunken eyes. Her face was covered in black marks and her clothes were old and worn. She stared blankly at him.

"What happened here," he asked. The others stepped up behind him.

"They were all wiped out," she said in a quiet voice, "by the plague." The girl was rather beautiful despite her condition. She had long dark brown hair and deep grey eyes. Her body was thin and her countenance was fair.

"Are you alright," Miroku stepped up to her. Her body swayed as though she was not fit to stand. Behind her an old couple were crying silently. They coughed and wheezed for air. Inuyasha stared at them.

"Here, Miroku, you deal with the girl," Inuyasha swept past her into the hut. The girl fell into his arms. Her body was frail and light.

"Oh my goodness," Lamia swooped down on the girl in Miroku's arms. "She's so weak. We must treat her immediately."

"There's nothing you can do now..." her voice cracked as her head laid against Miroku's chest. Seo tensed. Kagome felt a shiver tingle up her back.

The dead in the village were all laying out on the ground like they came outside and just collapsed in a group. Some laid together like they died in each others arms, praying for salvation.

"Here Miroku let's get her inside," Inuyasha stepped back out to them. Inuyasha touched her shoulders.

"Your efforts are in vain..." her soft voice trailed off.

"Nonsense," Lamia rebuked, "we can't just let you die without a fight."

The girl smiled weakly. Sango felt a shiver race up her spine. Lamia stared determinedly at the other girl.

"Lamia's right," Kagome agreed, "we won't just give up on you."

"Good," the quiet voice affirmed.

"What's your name?" Miroku looked down at her tenderly. She picked up her head. A weak smile skirted her soft pale lips.

"The Plague," her grin widened. Miroku let go and stepped back. Inuyasha recoiled.

"What?" Lamia gasped, startled. Seo stepped back.

"You will die," the ominous girl lurched toward Lamia. Lamia's eyes widened. She stood in shock.

"Get down!" Inuyasha grabbed Lamia and jumped out of the way.

"You saved me," Lamia breathed as they landed safely. Her big honey eyes lingered on Inuyasha.

"Don't mention it," he set her down and turned to the others.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. The plague girl reached out for Kagome. Her hollow grey eyes were filled with malice.

"You will die," she repeated. Inuyasha charged and shielded Kagome as the rabid girl grabbed onto the back of his kimono. Inuyasha cried out and fell forward. Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha!" He had fallen on top of her and two deep black marks bubbled on his back. The plague girl stood above them. Her hands were blistering with black welts as she peered down at them apathetically. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed again. He wasn't moving and his eyes were glazed over in shock. "Inuyasha! No!"

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled and ran to her aid, but his feet slowed and his chest felt heavy. He breathed hard. _What is... happening? I feel so weak._ Miroku collapsed.

"Miroku!" Sango kneeled down beside him.

"Now," the girl stepped up to Kagome, "you shall die." She reached out her hand. Kagome glared at her.

Twang.

The girl stepped back with a surprised expression. An arrow lodged in her stomach. She dropped her hands to the glowing projectile. The black welts disappeared from her skin and her face cleared. Her young pretty eyes were locked in shock. She breathed hard and grabbed the shaft. With a grimace she yanked it out of her flesh and dropped it on the ground. The disease returned to her flesh and blistered at her fingers, turning them black and blue. She glared at Kagome and charged.

Kagome gasped and released another arrow. It ruptured through her lung, but the girl didn't stop. Kagome desperately grabbed another arrow, then another.

With a shudder, the girl fell over dead. Five arrows projected from her chest and stomach. One lodged in her heart and drooled with black blood.

Kagome's heart was racing and her blood pounding through her head.

Lamia stared wide eyed. Seo watched. Shippo gasped and then ran over to Kagome.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Are you alright?" The little fox demon grabbed onto Kagome's arm. Kagome's eyes were still frozen over in utter shock.

"Kagome!" Lamia ran over to her. "We have to get him inside now. The disease will progress." She lifted Inuyasha off the frightened girl and started dragging him into the hut. Kagome stayed where she was and shook all over. Lamia helped Sango get Miroku inside.

Lamia threw off her traveling robe and pulled out her supplies. She pulled off Inuyasha's kimono and looked at the huge welts. Tears started rolling down Kagome's cheeks. Seo stepped inside and watched the women work.

"Seo," Lamia cooed, "please take Kagome out of here. She's seen enough already." She looked at Kagome. "I'll take care of him," she smiled, "I promise I'll do my best."

"O-okay" Kagome stuttered and pulled herself to her feet.

"Maybe you could help me and go get some herbs?" Lamia peered at the shaken girl.

"Ok," Kagome said shakily and stood up. Seo lead her out.

"Come on Kagome," Shippo encouraged as he walked with them.

Sango watched them go. Lamia pulled out a scalpel from her supplies and cleaned it off. Sango stared at Miroku.

"Is he going to be alright," the demon slayer looked over at the monk.

"I believe so," Lamia replied, "he must have picked it up when he was holding her. But I need to concentrate now if you don't mind," Lamia looked up at Sango. "You can stay, but I just need silence please."

"Of course," Sango breathed. Her eyes wavered as she watched the monk. His breathing was shallow and there were small black marks forming on his arms. She lowered her head onto her arms and wiped her eyes. _Oh Miroku..._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Oh my, how much damage can a place endure in just over a month," Waruimaru shook his head as he stepped inside his home. It appeared that scavengers had pillaged the place. Everything was in disarray and Waruimaru's fine collections were missing. Books were scattered across the floor and rocks and rubble was dispersed all around.

"What a dump," Jakotsu looked about. Waruimaru sighed.

"We'll make do of it," the old man kept pacing through the rabble. "But we can't stay here. We will freshen up, collect what we need, and then leave this rather egregious ignominy." Waruimaru trod on sullenly.

Kikyo also felt depressed at the sheer devastation, even if she didn't approve of the cornucopia of indulgence from the start. Jakotsu kicked rocks as they walked through the mess.

"Don't despair my lord," Shina tugged at the old man's arm, "we can fix it up. It's not completely ruined." She smiled at him.

"No Shina, love," Waruimaru sighed, "it's over. There's no use now. We won't be needing it anymore. Let's just finish with what we need and be done with this place." Shina frowned and her eyes fell to the ground.

"Hey," Bankotsu perked up, "can we have our old room?" He looked over at the old man. A small smile skirted the sorcerer's lips. Shina and Tadao went their own way down the hall.

"But of course," he replied. Bankotsu smirked and nodded to Kikyo. She followed him back down the halls to where they once stayed.

"Hey, I want my own room too!" Jakotsu protested.

"You can share with me dear boy," Waruimaru offered.

"I'd rather jump back in that hole."

"Come now, Jackie boy, certain passages in this very temple will lead you to a fate much worse. I recommend my quarters, unless that is, that you prefer to be cursed by evil women." Then he turned and started walking down a dark hall.

As Bankotsu and Kikyo arrived back in their old room, they noticed it didn't look much different. There was dust and rubble in the corners of the rooms and the fine furnishings were missing, but the room itself was intact.

Bankotsu walked into the bath room and Kikyo followed. The tub was empty. A smirk snaked across Bankotsu's face.

"This takes me back," he said through his grin. Kikyo walked up to a small gargoyle head on the side of the tub. She read the inscription on it. Then she pressed her fingers down on its nose. Water flooded out of the stone creature's mouth into the tub. "Wow," Bankotsu marveled. The water steamed and filled the tub quickly. Kikyo smiled success.

Bankotsu dropped his armor on the marble floor with a hideous clank. Then he flopped his shoes and arm bands off. With that he hopped into the steaming pool. Kikyo stepped back as the water bucked in the tub and shielded herself from the splash. Bankotsu surfaced with a content grin. His royal blue eyes slid over to her.

"Come on," he invited. Her eyes lingered on him in contemplation. She hesitated. Bankotsu waited. A curious smile played his lips and he looked away. _To think after all I've put her through, she's still reserved._ A small ripple in the water drew his attention back to her.

Kikyo slipped her sandals off by just using her feet. She sat down on the edge of the pool by the gargoyle and slid into the warm water. It sifted through her clothes and caressed her tired skin. She remarked at its soothing touch.

SPLASH!

One moment Kikyo was up to her waist in water, the next she was completely drenched. It didn't take long to discover the cause. She pulled her hair out of her eyes and glared at Bankotsu who wore a smirk.

"Tell me you weren't expecting that."

"I wasn't," she frowned.

"Then I'll bet you weren't expecting this either."

SPLASH!

Kikyo wiped the hair out of her eyes a second time. She slapped her hands down on the surface of the water and scooped some at him. He laughed and shielded his eyes.

"That was a pretty measly revolt, Kikyo," Bankotsu sneered. She had barely hit him with any water. However, despite his provocation, she remained skulking in her corner. Her clothes were heavier than she first thought and didn't feel like humoring him. So instead, he came over to her.

SPLASH!

Bankotsu blinked as the residual water dripped down into his eyes and slid down his hair.

"That's better," he wiped the hair out of his eyes. "But you still need to practice." She stared at him skeptically.

"With you around, that won't be a problem." she commented. He chuckled. A smile raced across his face and he hauled himself out of the tub . Water cascaded off of him and he went to the other side of the room. Kikyo watched curiously. Then he started a full out run and leapt into the tub. The water erupted. Kikyo threw out her arms and squeezed her eyes shut.

Bankotsu popped his head out of the frothing bath water and saw Kikyo with a barrier about herself. Water was still running off it. She opened her eyes and seemed surprised to see it there as well. Bankotsu sneered.

"Weenie."

Kikyo leered at him and sent a splash of water over at him. It smacked him and started sizzling. He recoiled in surprise.

"Ow," he rubbed the spots where it hit him and stared at her critically. She seemed equally surprised. She removed her barrier and stepped over to him. He kept rubbing his arm.

"It doesn't still hurt does it?" She took his arm.

"No," he smiled. "Do it again."

"What?" She stared at him quizzically.

"Do it again," he smirked. She scooped some water up between her cupped hands and poured it over his head.. Again it sizzled on him. A smile grew across her face. "Hmmmm," he contemplated as it steamed down his face and dripped off him. He picked up some water and tossed it at her, but nothing happened. "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That."

"This?" She flicked some water at his face and it sizzled. She smirked.

"Yeah," he wiped his eyes.

"It's just my spiritual energy," she smiled.

"No, I mean, how do you do it?" Kikyo's amused look faded and she stared at him critically. "I wanna know," he persisted.

"Here," she pressed her hands against his. "Can you feel that?" A burning sensation tingled down his fingers and palms. A bright pink light emanated from her hands.

"Yeah," he watched her hands.

"Spiritual energy stems from within. It's not something you can easily sense or feel inside you. You have to draw it out. The hands are easiest to start. The sense of pushing away is much like releasing the energy." Kikyo let his fingers cool. "Take a deep breath and then press away with your hands. You should feel it. If your mind is at ease and focused, you should. Don't expect too much, but why don't you try it." He did as instructed and pressed against her fingers.

Kikyo watched him carefully. He really was trying. _I wonder what he expects of himself. It takes years to develop spiritual power and any control over it. But I won't crush his dreams..._ Kikyo's eyes widened. She could feel a weak spiritual energy flickering inside him, but it was sporadic and irrational. His brow furrowed and he bit his lip. _What's this...?_ His palms started radiating a pulsing warmth. They glowed a faint pink. A triumphant smile spread across his face. He let go of the energy.

"That was... pretty amazing," she laughed.

"Yeah," he proudly agreed.

"Have you ever done this before?" She questioned.

"No," he grinned, "I've watched you and it looked fun." She laughed at him. He pressed against her fingers again, making them glow. She zapped him back. "Ow," he snapped his hands back. "Cruel Kikyo," he slighted her. She just laughed again.

"I'm sorry," she caressed his hands and offered him an artificial frown.

"Yeah, real sorry," he sneered and stared disbelievingly at her. She dropped the sarcasm when he frowned bitterly at her.

"I'm sorry," she said again sincerely and rubbed his hands in an effort to assuage any residual pain. He waited a second and then laughed.

"I was just kidding," he grinned. She frowned and let go. "Now do it again." He smirked.

She raised her hands to his and he slowly gathered energy. She smiled. He was trying so hard to produce a tiny amount of energy. But even as meager as his attempt was, he was still doing it. And that made her smile enough to show the glint of her teeth beneath her soft lips.

Bankotsu smiled in return. With every passing day they spent together, he noticed those subtle smiles growing and spreading enough to ebb the bitterness away. It was like he was teaching her how to smile again, and it made him proud to think so. He'd like to think he was teaching her a lot. And he was...

The pink light flickered off the water and scattered across the walls, painting it in all new shades and hues. Bankotsu watched with an intrigued sparkle in his eyes. Kikyo indulged in the playful spectrum as well. She'd never used her powers like this before. She'd only seen the blasts of pink light as bursts of power. The light was dangerous and unstable. But as it danced off the water, glowed on her fingers, shone off his eyes, and showered down upon them both, she realized it was beautiful in it's own mysterious way.

"Kikyo." She suddenly let go of the power. The light extinguished like a flame.

"Huh?" She snapped back to his eyes. He wore a knowing grin.

"Now it's your turn," he grinned.

"What?"

"Hit me."

She stared at him.

"What?"

"You heard me," he grinned, "give me your best shot." She continued to stare quizzically.

"Why?"

"Because it's my turn to play teacher. Come on, just try it. Give me all you got."

Then she balled her hand into a fist. He watched expectantly with a smug grin. When he didn't change his mind, she sent her fist forward toward his jaw. Kikyo's eyes widened when he still didn't move and slowed her fist until it barely scuffed his chin with the side of her knuckles. She blinked. His brow furrowed.

"What was that? Now is not the time to be worrying about breaking a nail."

She frowned at him.

"Come on Kikyo, I said hit me not graze me. I didn't even move and you still missed me. What were you aiming for?"

Her frown soured into a dead stare.

"Hit me when I ask for it, none of this hesitant wimpy reluctant business. Haven't you got any muscle on that little arm? Time to start using it. You can't keep running around with people accusing you of being a weakling. Being a girl won't get you off the hook this time. Now hit me."

Kikyo's brow furrowed with annoyance. Bankotsu waited. She reeled her fist back and swung a sailing right hook straight for his face. Bankotsu's eyes widened and he ducked just as her fist swooped over him. Kikyo faltered as she tried to recover herself when she missed. Bankotsu stood up out of the water again and grinned broadly.

"Wow Kikyo," he laughed, "you're out for blood huh?"

"I-"

He laughed louder. She silenced her protest.

"I'm kinda glad I ducked," he chuckled, "wasn't expecting you to try to take my head off. I think you'd do well with your fists, especially with those kind of shots." He grinned. Her face relaxed and she let a light smile play her lips. "Now, bob your fists like this," he showed her. "And remember, always focus on the waist."

"Huh?"

"If you watch your opponent's waist, you'll always know where they're going. See?" He demonstrated. "The eyes are tricky and can be deceiving, the fists go every which way, but the waist never lies."

"Alright," she tried it his way. She steadied her posture and put up her fists. He smiled.

"Very good," he approved. "You'll get it with practice," he grinned at her. She smiled back.

Kikyo looked at her hands after she relaxed her fists. She frowned.

"I think I've aged 50 years in here," she noted at all the wrinkles on her fingers from the water. He checked his hands and sneered.

"Come on, bath time's over," he grinned. They got out and found some fresh towels, then hung up their soaked clothes outside.

Kikyo chose a spot out on the balcony by where the clothes hung and stared out, letting the wind dry her hair. Bankotsu joined her and put his hands on the railing.

Bankotsu looked out on the forests and waters stretching out before them as the sun crawled across the sea-blue sky.

"Here we are again," she commented.

"Better here than hell," he added. She just gazed out into the distance. Rain clouds gathered far on the horizon, but the sky was clear and calm basking in the last rays of light. The night was soon to come and shadow it all in blackness.

Up on a balcony far above them, Waruimaru stood watch with Jakotsu on the unsuspecting couple.

"I wish I could tell what they're saying," Waruimaru said in a frustrated tone. Jakotsu shrugged and rested his back against the wall.

"Who cares," the feminine man sighed.

"Oh if he only hadn't broken the orb, this would be so easy," Waruimaru despaired.

Jakotsu raised a brow, but didn't care to ask what he was talking about. He folded his arms and let his eyes wander while the old man continued his eavesdropping.

"They certainly have kept it together, I'll give them that much, but there's no telling what this new venture will bring."

"Bankotsu will be fine, there's no doubt about that," Jakotsu said irritably.

"That's not what I'm worried about my dear fellow," Waruimaru pulled out a pair of binoculars and adjusted them.

"Why do you care if they're together anyway," Jakotsu sneered

"Because I set them up," he explained.

"You did..." Jakotsu's voice escalated in scathing tones.

"Shhh! Pipe down or they'll hear us," Waruimaru scorned.

Kikyo stared absently at nothing. It felt good to just be there with him. Everything was so different, so new, compared to what she once knew. The world was alive and things she never noticed or never had time for were suddenly beautiful. The air was cool and scented with the light suggestion of dew.

"Kikyo, if you and I make it out of this, what do you want to do?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I dunno. It always seems like we're on some mission and I like to consider what I'd do if we were free of all these pesky obligations."

"I'm sure we'll think of something," she let the suggestion hang in the breeze.

Waruimaru let out a heavy breath from far above. Jakotsu rolled his eyes.

"That's got to be the most romantic room in the whole temple and they're just not buying it," the sorcerer sighed.

"Why is it necessary I be here anyway? How come they got their own wing?" Jakotsu complained.

"Because dear boy, nothing's going to happen as long as they're being observed."

"Isn't that what you're doing right now?"

"Don't play wise with me. Besides, they are happily oblivious to my monitoring their progress."

"Just what do you expect them to do anyway? Even if big brother is pretty smooth, that's got to be the coldest woman on the planet." he sneered.

"Don't be so critical, my good man. You and I know that's not true," Waruimaru smiled, "Kikyo holds a real soft spot for this one. Can't you tell?"

"No," Jakotsu said flatly.

"Trust me," he said with an inflated chest, "I have a knack for catching these little details. And I was hoping they could at least hold hands. Shina and Tadao didn't take this long," he sighed and put down the binoculars.

"As I said, coldest woman on the planet..."

"Women aren't that bad son; I hope to prove that to you one day."

"Good luck," Jakotsu scoffed.

"We'll see, we'll see," Waruimaru smiled. He peered back down at Bankotsu and Kikyo, "I wish I could give them more time, but we need to push on." Waruimaru got up and exited the balcony. Jakotsu jumped up and eagerly followed.

Waruimaru wove through a tangled series of passages until he entered a dusty chamber in the bowels of the temple. Jakotsu blew his nose noisily. Boxes covered in years of dust littered the stone floor. The air was stale and the light muffled by the stuffy atmosphere.

"What are we looking for in this dark and gloomy cellar?" Jakotsu rubbed his nose.

"A very valuable treasure," Waruimaru informed him.

"Why is it down here?"

"Guess I must have gotten tired of it," Waruimaru gave a wry smile. He picked up a grey cloth that nearly disintegrated into dust that floated through the dank room. Jakotsu grew bored and stepped across the solid floor to a gold rimmed mirror with a charred and rustic face that was propped against the wall. The glass was gnarled and warped, but the gold trimming shimmered in the dusky light. His eyes wandered over the rough surface until the mirror suddenly smoothed out into a clean polished surface. He blinked at his reflection.

"What is this?" Jakotsu asked curiously as he stood before the mirror. Waruimaru glanced up.

"That's the Mirror of Self. Careful son, or it'll get you." Jakotsu swiftly turned his head to the sorcerer. The old man just smiled. Jakotsu shrugged and stepped away from it. The glass flickered volatilely.

"Ah, here it is," Waruimaru blew on something in his hand. Dust puffed up. Jakotsu swatted the air, dispersing the dust. He peered over the old man's shoulder to see a small black circular compass resting in his wrinkled hand. The pointer shifted up and down constantly. Waruimaru sighed. "It's the same as I left it."

"What is it?" Jakotsu quarried.

"This, my dear boy, is called the Key to Heaven." He held it up. The small pointer turned endlessly. "It may come in useful," he said hopefully. The pointer kept bouncing from one point to the other, as though it had two directions to convey, but could never settle on just one.

"Whatever you say," Jakotsu said indifferently.

"Very good, let's go," the old man ushered them out of the dark confines. Waruimaru even seemed to scurry past one dark door that stood ajar. Jakotsu quirked a brow and tried to peek into the hollow darkness. The door creaked on it's hinges and the old wooden floor groaned under his feet. Jakotsu felt a chill wind up his spine. He sensed someone calling him, somewhere from beyond the blackness. A cold breath fell on his face from the open door. And he could have sworn he heard a deaf chuckle.

A hand landed on his shoulder. Jakotsu felt his heart skip. He turned and glared at the old man for almost scaring him. But Waruimaru's face was a little whiter than usual.

"Let's go quickly son. We have no time to spare here," his voice was husky and weak even for him. Jakotsu batted off the hand and continued up into the lighter levels of the temple, without looking back.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I think we've found enough, don't you?" Shippo asked as he peered in Kagome's basket of herbs. Seo had a small load too. Kagome nodded.

"It will suffice," Seo confirmed. Shippo peered up at Kagome. She hadn't said a word since they left the hut. _Poor Kagome is really worried. But Inuyasha has got to be ok. Lamia said he would be so... doesn't that mean he will be?_

Kagome walked slowly down the grassy knoll to where the village emerged. She'd just started to calm down from the incident. _That girl... she didn't stop after the first arrow. She wouldn't stop... I actually... killed her. I killed someone. I couldn't stop. I was so afraid. She was going to kill me and Inuyasha. But still... Did she really have to die? Was there anything else I could have done? I... I shot her to death. I was so scared. Did I do the right thing?_

Before she even noticed, Kagome was already back at the hut. She stepped in quietly. Lamia was leaning over the two men. Sango sat beside Miroku as he rested. She was even dozing. Kagome smiled weakly in greeting. Lamia looked up. A smile warmed her face.

"Good job, Kagome," she welcomed her in. "If you'll just drop them over here," she indicated. Kagome did as she was told and sat down by Inuyasha.

"How's he doing?" She looked at his pale face and the bandage on his neck.

"He's delirious," she frowned. "But he's fighting it. I'm surprised he's doing this well."

"Good," Kagome said somewhat distractedly.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Lamia put a hand to her forehead.

"Yes, I'm fine," she responded mechanically.

"There was nothing else you could do," Lamia gazed deep into her eyes, "no one blames you, Kagome. It could have been anyone she chose to attack next. It's not your fault." Kagome blinked up forlornly at the understanding woman beside her.

"I think I need to get some fresh air," she said and walked out.

Seo watched her leave. Lamia tended to the elderly couple behind them. She got her heavy robe and went outside. Seo got up and followed her. As the boy stepped out of the hut he found her digging graves in the shade of some large trees. She wiped her brow as the he stepped over to her. She greeted him with a small smile.

"Do you need any help?" Seo watched her heave the shovel into the ground and toss out some more dirt.

"No, that's ok," she sighed and stepped on the back of the shovel. She turned and gazed over to a field where Kagome sat with he back to them in the grass. "Poor Kagome," she watched the young woman amongst the flowers. "It wasn't her fault really. I don't think anyone else would be as hard on her as she is. The poor thing."

"Yes," Seo's eyes watched Lamia, then drifted over to Kagome. "I shall go speak with her." He stepped across the grave sites and over the field to where the girl was lost in her thoughts. He sat down. She startled at his presence, then caught herself.

"I'm sorry," she said wearily, "I didn't see you there."

"I'm proud of you." He stared blankly at her. She peered over at him with a confused expression.

"Huh?" Her eyes were tired.

"You did the right thing."

Kagome sighed and stared out into the distance.

"If you choose not to listen, it makes no difference to me, but I shall tell you what I think. That woman's soul was completely black, like coal. No doubt that will be her new purpose in the fires of hell. Her existence here was meaningless, and she would have killed you, the half demon, and more if given the chance. However, murder is a heinous crime no matter the circumstances. In this instance, it boils down to cold hard math. Two lives for the price of one. You made the right choice."

"Cold hard math huh?" Kagome's eyes wavered as she stared out at the horizon. "I don't like math."

"You're guilt will bring you no reconciliation."

Kagome's mournful eyes drifted over to Seo. He was placid, like a rock.

"What am I suppose to do?" Her voice broke up. "Put my faith in numbers to solve all my problems for me? I can barely maintain a C in geometry as it is. And I don't even belong in this time period. My life is in another world for all you know. I'm just a teenage girl. Things like this aren't suppose to happen to me. I have a life, a family who cares about me, and I just think that I'll wander off into the feudal era whenever I want to and have adventures. Well I killed a girl today. She was no older than me. And now you're telling me I made the right choice?" Her dark chocolate eyes were angry and aggravated. She dropped her head on her arms. "I'm so stupid."

"Drowning in your misery will not solve your problems either. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. It's annoying." She glared at him with red eyes.

"Just leave me alone," Kagome yelled through a through a congested nose. "I have enough problems as it is! I don't need you rattling off statistics at me or philosophizing your child prodigy crap!"

"Blaming others won't help either."

"Shut up! It's my fault and I know it!" She covered her head and started sobbing. Her body shook with grief and she cried out her anger and pain. She had tried so hard to be strong. She had tried so hard to keep it together, but it was too much.

Then she felt two small arms wrap around her. She sniffled and peered at him through her tears. Seo was hugging her. Her face quivered in anguish and then she hugged him back. Her tears fell down her face. Her body shook with her silent cries of woe.

"I have seen into your soul Kagome," he said, "and you do not deserve punishment. Your soul bears the fruit of love and kindness. I shall pray for you, and you shall have forgiveness."

Kagome's weeping quieted until her body stilled. Seo let go of her. She rubbed her nose. His expression was still blank. She sniffled and stared out at the horizon. He got up to leave.

"Thank you," she said suddenly, "Seo..." He stared at her. Her deep brown eyes were starting to clear.

"You have nothing to thank me for," he walked away.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"_Inuyasha!!" A voice echoed through the darkness. Inuyasha ran toward the call. It was a woman. "Aaaah!!" The scream was pained and desperate. Inuyasha came to a clearing in a forest where a small spotlight from the stars glowed down on two figures. A large dark man with sinister eyes and black blood painted all over his mouth. It glistened off his fangs in the moonlight. A woman with long dark hair lay in his arms. Her body was limp and black shining blood covered her neck. He gasped. Her sorrowful eyes drifted over to him._

"_Kikyo!" He ran forward. The vampire grinned horribly and grabbed one of her arms and a leg. With a sickening cracking sound he twisted her into two pieces and let them fall to the ground gushing with blood. "Kikyoooooo!!!!"_

Inuyasha sat up suddenly as his breath caught in his throat.Sweat covered his body and his muscles pulsed with warmth. His limbs shook with fear. _It was a dream?_ He breathed hard. He looked around and found himself on a mat in a musty old hut in the diseased village. Sango and Miroku were sleeping soundly. He calmed himself. _It was just a dream._ He tried to convince himself. _Kikyo... Are you really gone? Did I really fail you again? How can this keep happening? When will the nightmare end?_

"You're awake?" A soft voice cooed. Inuyasha's eyes darted up. Lamia was standing over him.

"Yeah..." He tried to clear his mind.

"I'm amazed at your recovery," she smiled, "you are completely healed."

"Good," he said gruffly.

"Would you like something to eat?" Inuyasha stared up at her. She smelled like graveyard dirt. His eyes lingered on her.

"Sure," he replied. She started pulling out some food from her bag. "Have I been out long?"

"A few hours now," she said mildly. "I've been busy the whole time digging graves. There are so many dead..." She let out a long breath. Her eyes clouded. "It's truly amazing how much damage that one woman could cause. I never thought it possible."

"Inuyasha! You're awake!" Shippo ran over to him from outside. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he assured him. Lamia handed him a small portion of food. He sniffed it and then ate. It was unusually quiet. He peered around after finishing the rice. Miroku and Sango were both asleep. Kagome was missing.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's attention snapped back to the little tyke. His big eyes were locked on the half demon. "What's the matter? Are you in pain?"

"Where's Kagome?"

"She just went out for a little while," he smiled. "I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"She's alright isn't she?" Inuyasha got worried.

"Ya, she's fine," Shippo blinked.

"Then why'd she leave?" Inuyasha's brow furrowed.

"How should I know?" Shippo squeaked.

"Never mind," Inuyasha's eyes drifted away in resentment. He stared out the open door and sampled the in coming air. Kagome was nowhere near the dwelling. Her scent was very faint in the wind. _What is she doing out there?_

Another scent twisted in the small hut and wrapped around Inuyasha's nose. Seo stepped into the open doorway. His face was expressionless and he simply walked in and took a seat against the wall. He closed his eyes, nodded his head, and wove his fingers together in prayer. There was a strange feeling about him. Inuyasha couldn't quite tell what it was. It made him uneasy.

A few minutes passed in silence. Seo didn't move. Inuyasha sat up on his hands and stared about at a loss of what to do. Shippo rummaged through Kagome's big yellow bag until he came across a delectable sweet. He stuck the sucker in his mouth and twirled it around on his tongue with utter enjoyment. Then something yanked it out of his little teeth and he stared in dismay. Inuyasha stuck the candy into his mouth with a distant look in his golden eyes.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Shippo hopped to his feet. "You give that back right now!" Inuyasha didn't even look at him. "Errrrr," he grit his teeth and jumped up at the half demon. Inuyasha put a hand out and kept him down.

Kagome stepped through the open doorway with a distant look in her eyes. Shippo stopped trying to desperately scratch at Inuyasha to peer up at her.

"Kagome!" He peeped. Inuyasha glanced up at her. She seemed lost in thought and her eyes lingered on him until they focused.

"Where were you?" Inuyasha asked gruffly. Her eyes drifted over to him. There was nothing in her expression. Inuyasha's irritation grew.

"Out," she responded distantly.

"Out?" He repeated.

"Yes," she answered and stepped inside. She sat herself across from the boys and picked through her bag absentmindedly. "Are you hungry?" She dug out his favorite instant noodles. Her face was still shadowed with apathy.

"Why?" He demanded. "You took so long."

"To get some fresh air, alright?" Her voice was tired. "People go out sometimes. I don't have to stay cooped up in here all day. Now do you want it or don't you?"

"I'll pass," his resentment fizzled. She put it back and closed her bag.

"When troubles cloud the sunshine of good fortune, the wise farmers tend their fields for the coming rains and hail them as a blessing and opportunity for new growth in a time of drought." Seo's cool dark eyes watched the pair.

"Huh?" Inuyasha stared at him. Kagome watched from the side.

"I swear I have no idea what he's talking about sometimes," Shippo scratched his head.

It wasn't long before they were all up again and out the door. Inuyasha noticed that Lamia had buried the bodies of the dead. The village was so desolate. But despite their run in with disease, they continued on. Lamia said the old couple told her the plague girl had reportedly visited other villages in the direction they were headed.

The sun continued to beat down on them as they approached the next small village. It was poor and like so many of the other villages, terrorized by the plague.

"I shall stay here," Lamia said to them as she tended to many sick and weak villagers. "My services are dearly needed. Thank you for coming with me." She nodded at them. Inuyasha nodded back.

"We couldn't have made it without you, Lamia," Kagome smiled her appreciation.

"Are you sure you don't want to come any farther with us?" Miroku stepped up to her. "We could use a healer as talented as you with all the things we go through."

"No, I must decline," she said regrettably.

"Then as a parting gift and token of my gratitude," he stepped up and clasped her hands, "would you consider bearing my children?" Lamia blinked. Sango hit Miroku over the head with her Hiraikotsu.

"I'm sorry to say I can't," Lamia said selflessly, "for as long as I am able, I will continue to journey across the country to help and heal the sick when they are in need; I have no time for a family of my own." Her sweet honey eyes were soft and lonely.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Miroku said disappointedly.

"That's very noble of you," Seo looked at her. She smiled weakly.

"I have no regrets because this is what I was born to do. And I wouldn't have it any other way," she looked at them.

"Take care, Lamia," Kagome tried to smile, "I hope we meet again sometime."

"You too, Kagome," she replied, "and I'm sure we will" She offered a reassuring smile.

Kagome was especially taciturn as they left and it made the whole group reserved.

Inuyasha came to attention. He stopped and sniffed in the air.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke up.

"This scent. It's so familiar, but I just can't pick out what it is..."

In the woods beside them a small group of children ran laughing through the forest. They jumped and giggled and continued on until they disappeared from sight. Everyone watched them play.

"Now I've got it," Inuyasha declared and their attention returned to him, "it's that girl, Rin's scent. She must be nearby," he pondered, "meaning Sesshomaru isn't far either." His voice dropped and he kept walking down the trail.

"Wait Inuyasha," Kagome objected. "You said Rin is out here?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "What of it?"

"You don't think she's with that group of children we saw?"

"So what if she is?"

"Well, I've never seen her with other children before..." Kagome tried to recall ever seeing her with others. Inuyasha crossed his arms wearily.

"What? Do you think Sesshomaru's running a day care?" He sneered.

"No, it just struck me as odd."

"Hey, we might be onto something here." Kagome looked up hopefully at him waiting for the point, "Do you think we could get him to take them in?" He pointed at Shippo and Seo. Her face dropped.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Shippo shook his fist. "I heard that!"

"I sense an evil presence," Seo suddenly spoke.

"You can say that again," Shippo folded his arms and glared at the half demon. A moment later he had a bump on his head. He grumbled.

"I must go and see what is causing it," Seo walked off the trail.

"Seo! Wait up! Don't go off on your own!" Kagome ran after him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and followed. Soon enough Seo was leading the group again.

"These tracks are strange," Seo said looking at the ground. Hoof prints went through the forest.

"They aren't horse tracks," Miroku observed. "But they're similar."

"Maybe a mule or a donkey?" Sango suggested.

"Hmmm," Seo looked ahead. A group of children were looking this way and that. They appeared lost. Seo noticed the tracks leading to where the children now stood. The children conversed.

"Where'd it go?" A little girl whined.

"There it is!" A boy pointed.

A large white horse stood behind the trees. It had a long flowing white mane and black eyes. A long pointed horn came out of its temple and it walked gracefully through the woodland.

"A unicorn," Kagome breathed. "It's so beautiful. I didn't think they were real..." She stepped forward.

"Quiet," Seo demanded and threw an arm out before her. She stopped suddenly and peered down at the eight year old. His eyes were crisp and his mouth was curled down in a frown.

The unicorn disappeared. Seo peered nervously about. Then the tremendous creature came charging straight at them. It lowered its horn and galloped at full speed. Inuyasha slipped out his sword and slashed at it. The animal tumbled to the ground with a whinny. A great red slice contaminated its beautiful white coat.

"Oh no!" Kagome yelled. "Inuyasha!"

"What!? It was attacking us!"

Seo walked up to the horse. Its eye rolled over to look at him, its nostrils flaring. His expression was cold and indifferent. He placed a hand on its large nose. The great creature's shape diminished and it withered down to a human woman. She had angry brown eyes and dark disheveled black hair. She touched the gash cutting across her middle and looked at the fresh blood on her fingers.

"It's a girl..." Kagome's voice rang with shock.

"But how?" Sango couldn't believe it.

"She's been luring children out into the woods," Seo said. He laughed. "'The innocent always lurk with the guilty.' It seems she was right."

"Kill me," the ghoul looked up at them with deep pained eyes. They stared at her. "Don't make me suffer," she gazed up at them. Her stomach continued to turn red. The fresh blood pooled in the soil and continued to climb her clothing. She grit her teeth and clutched her wound. She groaned. Her hands turned red.

Seo stepped back from her side. The woman was dying. There was no denying it.

"Inuyasha," Kagome grabbed his arm. It was a horrible sight.

"Why'd you lure away the children?" Inuyasha glared at her.

"Someone already stole my future," she grit her teeth, "so I decided to pass on the favor." Kagome grimaced. Sango found it hard to watch her either. Miroku's brow furrowed.

"You're sick," Inuyasha snarled.

"Am I?" She glared at him. "Well maybe you're right," blood started staining her teeth, "but after my childhood you would be too. People are sick. The world could do with less of them." Her eyes traveled back to the children who caught on to what happened and started walking over.

"Come here children," a voice called beyond them. Seo looked up to see a figure cloaked in a dark heavy robe with a face mask and bandages covering the arms and legs. No flesh showed. "Don't go over there, it's dangerous." The children retreated and walked over to the stranger. "Come with me away from here. This is nothing for you to see." The bandaged woman lead them away.

"Ha," the ghoul laughed. She slowly picked herself up on her arms. Inuyasha's eyes widened. _She still can move?_ "It seems I won't be dying with you wretches after all." She pulled herself up to her knees and cringed.

"You're not going anywhere," Inuyasha growled. His sword axed down. Silence proved his words true.

They left the scene and went back to the trail. Everyone felt a bit sick. No one was up to talking.

Night began to drift in on them. Inuyasha stared at the sky. A summer breeze floated along above. He let it wash over him and cleanse his nose. He could still smell the blood of that woman. The forest grew deeper and other scents helped him keep his mind off it. Then another scent drifted under his nose. He looked up. _This scent... but it can't be. I haven't sensed it in... fifty years..._

Author's Note: Wow, that's a long chapter. Hope it'll keep you satisfied for awhile. Tell me what you think!


	9. Making Friends with Enemies

Chapter 9: Making Friends with Enemies

The sun was just starting to set as Waruimaru lead his warriors out of his abandoned abode. The sky was painted orange and red. The trees hummed with the coming night. Bugs flew through the air and the birds returned to their nests.

Jakotsu enjoyed engraving one last statue of Inuyasha in Waruimaru's home as they left. The great warlock was not impressed, however no matter how perturbed he was by this, he kept his mouth shut. Shina and Tadao walked hand in hand through the gathering night.

"Don't worry kids," Waruimaru smiled into the sunset, "we have enough supplies to last us awhile out on the road. And it won't be long until we all have our souls."

Something light whizzed out of the ground and beamed into Shina's body causing her to glow. She stared in wonderment as her skin glowed a light color. She breathed.

"There you go," Waruimaru lifted his hand. "Looks like one of our assignments is already gone..." Shina smiled and admired her soul quelling in her being. The light dissipated and she continued to walk with Tadao.

They approached the hole they climbed out of from the underworld. Bankotsu stepped up to the edge and looked at it. A wild grin spread across his face. Jakotsu stared idly. Kikyo watched.

"Hey Kikyo," he looked over at her, "what would you do if I jumped in right now?" He grinned at her. She went right over to him, grabbed him by the hand, and firmly held on.

"You wouldn't like it," she locked her eyes up on his. He chuckled at her.

"That's good enough for me," he smiled at her. She let go of his hand and continued to follow the group. Bankotsu threw one last glance at the hole and ran to catch up.

Night descended on them and the crickets played their music into the cool air. The moon was barely a sliver in the heavens. Kikyo stared up at the stars. They twinkled back at her. Fireflies floated through the dark trees and swam in the gently waving grasses. It was so reminiscent of her travels with Bankotsu. Her gaze fell back on him. _It's like we never left. But then... time doesn't exist for us. We will always be._

Bankotsu noticed Kikyo watching him. She certainly had changed since when he first met her. She was much more open with him now and the cold indifference that had frozen her into an emotionless iceberg before was melting away and leaving something much more mysterious and beautiful. Bankotsu returned her glance. A gentle smile perched on her small lips. The starlight poured down on her soft skin and glimmered in her long straight dark hair. Even her eyes shimmered with a warm soft glow. It made Bankotsu wonder. _Did I do this?_

Jakotsu watched from behind as Kikyo and Bankotsu walked side by side. There was a definite mood between them. He couldn't miss it. They looked content to his eyes. Jakotsu sighed. _So what am I going to do now?_

Waruimaru continued to chatter from the head of the group, but no one was really listening. He didn't seem to notice though. His cheer never wore off. The night was so lovely. Everyone was living in their own world.

Kikyo felt something pull deep inside of her. She stopped and turned her head to the vast forest. _Three sacred jewel shards. And one of them is black. This shard... It can't be..._ She walked into the woods without a word.

Bankotsu saw the focused look on her face. He smirked, rested Banryu on his shoulder, and began to follow. Jakotsu frowned.

"Big brother," he stared. "Where are you going?"

"After Kikyo," Bankotsu responded as he kept walking, "did you see that look in her eye? I'm guessing it either means there's a sacred jewel shard nearby or someone is in need of an ass-whooping. Either way it should prove interesting." Bankotsu couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

"Does this kind of thing happen often?" Jakotsu asked eagerly.

"Often enough," Bankotsu grinned. Jakotsu followed behind.

Kikyo kept on ahead of the others through the dense forest. The shards were getting closer. Owls hooted in the trees and something would move along the ground occasionally. Kikyo paid no mind. She saw the end of the trees coming up on humble road winding through the woods. She stopped.

A group of travelers walked along just down the road a bit. She recognized a certain half demon leading them. The sacred jewel shards glimmered at her from a fold under Kagome's school uniform.

She hid her face in the shadows and stood beside a strong tree. _It's the same shard I removed from Bankotsu's body._ She stared at Kagome's shards. _And its still plagued with evil. Is that because of the vampire or the magic itself? Perhaps it is a combination of both. _Her eyes fell to the ground in thought. _Regardless, it does not concern me any longer._ She turned to go.

A scuffling noise behind her alerted her, and Kikyo wittingly bowed her head. She heard the quick padding of feet and a light bustling of leaves. She sighed. With a dash the half demon landed before her. His crisp saffron eyes were wide and his lower lip quivered as he just stared at her for a moment. She finally looked up at him. He was even more shocked.

"It is you, Kikyo," he rushed up to her and grabbed her arms. She was taken aback and scuttled backwards onto the tangling roots of the large tree. "You're ok," his voice was disbelieving. "I was told you were dead. I'm so glad you're still alive." He stepped forward and embraced her closely. Her lower lip dropped and she tried to retreat, but her back bumped against the tree. His embrace was gentle, but she felt trapped.

"Inuyasha," she finally regained her voice.

"I thought I lost you," he breathed.

"Let me go," she pushed back against him. He took a step back in dismay. His eyes were clouded with worry and longing.

"Kikyo," his voice was weak and pleading. He held onto her arms and stepped closer. "What's wrong?"

"You can't keep doing this Inuyasha," she stared at him.

"What do you mean," his eyes begged and he stepped closer. "I was so worried about you. I thought I'd die if I heard that I had failed you again. Kikyo," he closed in, "don't you know I'm the only one who can protect you?"

"You've done enough already Inuyasha," she said coldly.

"Kikyo," he squeezed tighter. She pressed against his arms, but he didn't let go. A soft scent drifted into his nose and caught him by surprise. "Kikyo," he repeated as the scent caught his interest. He leaned in and lowered his nose to her bangs, inhaling her scent. His eyes widened. She recoiled from his close proximity, but it did no good with the tree blocking her exit. "Kikyo," he said in amazement, "you don't smell of graveyard soil anymore. You smell different..." He leaned in again for another whiff. She grit her teeth and shoved him back. It didn't do much good, but dislodged him from smothering her. He blinked. She appeared upset, but he refused to let her loose.

"Hey Inuyasha!" A familiar voice called behind them. Inuyasha's ears perked and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"No way in hell..." He dared to look over his shoulder. Bankotsu stood watching a short distance behind them in the clearing, his halberd resting on his shoulder. He wore a wry smirk. Inuyasha's face furrowed with displeasure.

"That's why we're on earth," Bankotsu explained pretentiously.

"Bankotsu," Inuyasha said like he had a bad taste in his mouth. "I thought you were dead. Why don't you ever go rot in your grave like a good corpse? Do the world a favor and stay dead."

"Heh," Bankotsu smirked. Another scent caught Inuyasha's attention. Bankotsu didn't smell of graveyard soil either. In fact his scent was very light and easy to overlook, like Kikyo's... Now that he thought about it, he noticed Bankotsu's scent was mixed in with Kikyo's. Suspicion started creeping in on him. He stared back at Kikyo. Her face was still knot up in discomfort. Then he glanced back at Bankotsu. _Not still...?_

"What's going on here?" Inuyasha growled. "You're not here for Kikyo?" He glared at Bankotsu. Bankotsu just kept smiling. Inuyasha grit his teeth and growled at the menace behind him. Bankotsu stared at him. "You can't have her," Inuyasha's anger sizzled. His hands squeezed tighter down on Kikyo's slim arms and she felt his nails poke her skin. He glanced back at her. "Kikyo, you're not still hanging around with this guy?"

"Let me go Inuyasha," she bit down hard. He looked at her and let go slowly. Her eyes held a kind of fire he hadn't seen before. She stepped away from him and held her back to him. "You heard right Inuyasha. I was killed." Inuyasha gasped.

"No. But you're still here! What's going on? And what the hell is he doing here?" Inuyasha glared at Bankotsu. His hand dropped to his Tetsusaiga. Bankotsu appeared bored.

A gasp drew all their attention to a man standing just behind Bankotsu.

"Inuyasha!!!" It was Jakotsu. His eyes were livid and his mouth was wide open in astonishment.

"Jakotsu!?" Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Oh Inuyasha I wanted so badly to see you again! And here you are!" Jakotsu ran over.

"What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha withdrew Tetsusaiga. _Impossible! Jakotsu doesn't smell of death and graveyard soil either! I didn't even notice his scent. How is this possible? Have my senses been dulled or are their scents really that subtle?_

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha heard his voice called behind him. Kagome came running up behind him, closely followed by the other group members.

"Stay back!" Inuyasha commanded. Kagome stopped. She gasped at all the people before her. She expected she might find Kikyo, but Bankotsu and Jakotsu?

"Bankotsu?"

"And Jakotsu!?" Sango and Miroku stared. Shippo couldn't believe it either. Seo wearily observed the scene unfold.

"Oh Inuyasha," Jakotsu's eyes flashed and he licked his lips, "I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole time I was in hell." Inuyasha glared at him with a snarl.

"Dammit. There better be a good explanation for all this," Inuyasha bared his teeth.

"Oh don't worry yourself my boy," an understanding voice emerged from the wood behind Bankotsu, "there is." Waruimaru stepped out followed by Shina and Tadao. He rested a hand on Jakotsu's shoulder. The mercenary's face screwed up in mild disgust and shrugged the hand off.

"Where do all you people keep coming from!?" Inuyasha asked in bewilderment.

"Calm yourself lad. This is everyone. Don't give yourself a nosebleed," Waruimaru soothed. "I can explain everything." Inuyasha firmly gripped his sword and stared at the old sorcerer.

"It's Waruimaru," Miroku said in astonishment.

"But how...?" Sango uttered.

"They're all suppose to be dead right?" Shippo peered out from Miroku's shoulder.

"Start talking old man," Inuyasha pointed his sword at him. "And make it good."

"Well it's all going according to plan. If you'll join us for the night, I can explain everything thoroughly." Inuyasha's eye slid over to Kikyo who still had her back turned to him. Then he glanced at Bankotsu. The murderer yawned.

"Why should we trust you?" He growled.

"Oh my goodness, you're not still on about the past are you?" Waruimaru blinked. "Can't we put our old animosity to rest? We have better things to concern ourselves with."

"I'd rather put you to rest," he said threateningly.

"Me too," Waruimaru responded cheerily, "but that's a long road my boy. I appreciate your enthusiasm though. Let's just focus on what we need to do for now." Inuyasha blinked. "This looks like a cozy place to camp for the night doesn't it?" Waruimaru looked to his associates for approval. Shina nodded happily. Waruimaru smiled. "Excellent. Let's get to it." Shina immediately started putting out mats.

"Woah, woah, woah," Inuyasha pointed the sword at him, "I don't know what you're up to, but I don't like it."

"Why my belligerent friend," Waruimaru peered at him, "what is the matter? I dare say you look rather upset."

"Upset! I'm pissed off you old moron."

"No need to get your panties in a knot," Waruimaru rebuffed, "no one's forcing you to stay. You can go and never see hide nor hair of any of us again," he suggested. Inuyasha glowered at the old warlock. He had some nerve.

Inuyasha tensed. His eyes lingered on Kikyo and then wandered over to Bankotsu. _What do I do? I can't trust Kikyo's safety in the hands of that rat bastard._ _He's a big enough of a threat on his own, let alone Jakotsu and who else is here! But if we stay I put Kagome and the others in danger as well. _

"Inuyasha?" Kagome glanced at him.

"We'll stay for the night," Inuyasha announced. "But if you try anything funny, one wrong move, and I'll be all over you." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"Agreed," Waruimaru clapped his hands together. A fire sprung up in the center of them. Waruimaru summoned an entire banquet of food and bedding and blankets.

Inuyasha and his friends were awed at the arrangement. Waruimaru knew no limit to luxury. He sat down amongst the food and began to chow down.

"Inuyasha," Miroku pulled him to the side, "are you sure about all this?"

"Stay on your guard," was all the half demon had to say to him. Sango and Kagome cautiously watched the other group. Seo stalked right up to the old man and sat down next to him as he started piling food on his plate.

"Um, Seo," Kagome said hesitantly. The young boy carelessly glanced up at her. "What are you doing?"

"There's no conspiracy here," he said flatly. "You can all sit down. It's completely safe."

"But you don't know these people like we do," Sango tried to reason with the adolescent as politely as she could, "it's not safe to settle in with strangers."

"I know no strangers, only souls. They are no threat to us."

"How do you know all this?" Kagome stared at him. The boy shrugged.

"Huh?" Sango gawked at him.

"Come on, it's going to get cold," he stuffed some in his face.

"Look at all the food!" Shippo hopped off Miroku's shoulder and sat down by Seo. Kiara mewed and leapt on Seo's head. She swatted at the food pinched between his chopsticks as he brought it to his mouth.

"Alright everybody, let's all gather around and get comfortable," Waruimaru began with mystery in his voice, "and I'll tell you an epic tale of tragedy, vengeance, murder, love, and passion." Kagome appeared even more worried. Inuyasha raised a brow. "I speak of course, of our own Bankotsu and Kikyo." Everyone woke right up and stared aghast at the old man. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Jakotsu's brow raised in apprehension. Kikyo's head turned. Bankotsu seemed mildly interested.

"What!?" Inuyasha roared.

"Heh heh," the old man chuckled, "now I got your attention. Come on, pop a squat," Waruimaru said light heartedly and patted the ground beside him. "There's enough bad vibes going around in this group to spoil the food. Hunker down and we'll get down to business." Waruimaru gave Inuyasha a childish grin.

"You are such a crazy old coot," Inuyasha glared at him from where he stood. "I should never have agreed to this."

"It all began one fateful summer day in the northern lands up high on the berg Hakurei. Murder drifted through the air on the cold mountain breeze as the underhanded and bitter Renkotsu came upon his former allies Jakotsu and Suikotsu. In a fiery rage the two mercenaries were smote with the fires from hell itself. And as the ill-fated Jakotsu lie dying under the watchful eye of the lovely Kikyo, Bankotsu suddenly emerged from the mountain with a wrath to thwart the gods themselves!"

"Alright that's enough you two bit magician!" Inuyasha screamed.

Bankotsu wore a large grin. Kikyo eyed Waruimaru suspiciously. Jakotsu wrinkled his nose in mild annoyance. Shippo was enthralled and Seo's face flickered with interest.

"Well then sit down already and I'll tell you what you want to know," Waruimaru grinned playfully. Inuyasha kept clenching his fists. He stared back at Kikyo and couldn't bring himself to relax. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome remained standing where they were. Waruimaru's gaze drifted over to all them.

"What happened next?" Shippo tugged at the old sorcerer's sleeve and gazed up at him with intrigued eyes. Waruimaru glanced down at the curious youth with mischief playing in his wise old eyes.

"With no energy left, the fair priestess fell faint. And as the boiling rage of revenge swelled in Bankotsu's chest, he valiantly swore on the sacred ground of the mountain to avenge his fallen brethren. With no time to spare, the brave handsome warrior rescued the helpless damsel and brought her down the mountain until he was confronted by none other than a traveling band of powerful crusaders! Under the demand that he hand over the young maiden or perish, Bankotsu fought gallantly against a formidable fox demon and his companions. Then the treacherous half demon Inuyasha screamed–"

"Stop now or I'll kill you!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles at Waruimaru.

"Ya, that's exactly what you said," Waruimaru looked up gleefully. "I had no idea you were so into the story."

"I'm serious," Inuyasha yelled. Waruimaru laughed cheerily.

"Keep going! I wanna hear what happens next!" Shippo cried. "Tell more about the great fox demon and the treacherous half demon!" Inuyasha glared and punched Shippo on the head.

"Me too," Seo grinned mischievously. Bankotsu's eyes twinkled with amusement as he watched at the old man from a distance.

"Outnumbered and outfoxed, Bankotsu carried Kikyo to a small deserted village in search of refuge. That night, love bloomed as Kikyo's spiritual fortitude proved no match for Bankotsu's irresistible charm. Unable to abate her hidden desires any longer, the priestess surrendered hersel..." Waruimaru's mouth hung open as his words seemed to die in his throat.

Kikyo stepped over to him, slowly. Her face was covered in indifference and her eyes were cold.

"You've been asking for it, old man," Inuyasha stomped over to him. However, Waruimaru's attention rested with the priestess standing by him. He grinned innocently up at her. Bankotsu rushed up behind her and grabbed Kikyo's arm.

"Let it go, Kikyo," Bankotsu hastily advised. "Just let it go." She turned to look at him and something in his gaze seemed to convince her to alter her course of action. The coldness in her eyes faded.

Waruimaru laughed in relief.

"Looks like I was three words short of something very unpleasant," he grinned, "I suppose I should shut my trap." He laughed to break the mood. Inuyasha watched Bankotsu holding onto Kikyo's arm.

"Hey get your hands off her right now, Bankotsu!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome watched dejectedly. _Inuyasha..._ She frowned. _You're so predictable._ She sat down with Seo. Her tired eyes fell onto the food. _I think I lost my _appetite Sango sat down with her and put her hand on Kagome's. Inuyasha's jealousy and two-timing was just another thing she didn't want to think about tonight.

Jakotsu got excited as he saw the half demon start fuming.

"Oh Inuyasha, I love it when you're angry," Jakotsu stepped up to him. Inuyasha appeared repelled.

"Buzz off, you creep," Inuyasha growled at him.

By the time he finally finished arguing with Jakotsu, Inuyasha noticed Kikyo and Bankotsu were already seated and eating. He huffed.

Bankotsu was about to reach over for a piece of food when something pressed on his side. He glanced over to see Inuyasha inserting himself between him and Kikyo. Bankotsu sighed. Inuyasha folded his arms and glared at him.

"Grow up why don't you Inuyasha?" Bankotsu stared at him. Inuyasha just glared. "Go keep Kagome company. I'm sure she misses you."

"You leave Kagome out of this," Inuyasha got defensive. He could still remember having left her with him when he searched for Kikyo. They weren't happy memories.

"I think you're doing a good enough job of that as it is, Inuyasha," Bankotsu countered flatly.

"Why you..." Inuyasha glowered.

Kagome looked up at the mention of her name. She was just tired. Inuyasha had made her feel jealous, angry, stupid, and lonely before, but now she was just depressed. _Will Inuyasha ever give up? I'm afraid the answer is no. Heh. It seems even Bankotsu pities me. I must have hit a new low..._ Kagome's eyes fell on Kikyo. She looked tired too. Kagome laughed to herself sadly. _We really aren't so different when it comes to some things. I wonder what she's thinking about._

"Well really we're fresh out of hell," Waruimaru started explaining to Miroku, "just got out this afternoon."

"You escaped from hell??" Miroku stared at him.

"I guess you could put it in those terms," Waruimaru scratched his chin.

"No one 'escapes' from hell," Seo spoke up. "You were allowed out." Waruimaru's eyes fell on the boy. "How utterly interesting," Seo perked with amusement, "you weren't revived. You actually climbed out. My, that's a feat." Seo grinned at him. "I've never met anyone who's accomplished that..."

"Why thank you, young master," Waruimaru bowed his head to Seo. Miroku watched the interaction.

"He climbed out? But how?" Sango blinked.

"There are ways," Seo said slowly, "but very few in existence even know of them, much less where and how to find them." Waruimaru watched the child quietly. "You must have met the gatekeeper. He's the one who let you out, am I right?"

"Indeed," Waruimaru answered.

"And that's why you're joining us," Seo deduced.

"Then you are pursuing the 8 abhorred beings as well?"

"Yes," Seo answered. "The terrors who bring a pain like no other known to this earth."

"Nothing like chasing after women. Ah, it makes me feel like a young apprentice again..." The old man scratched his head with a devious glint in his eye.

"Women?" Miroku returned to the conversation.

"And these dames are much more valuable than our souls," Waruimaru said thankfully. "Otherwise we would never have made it out."

"Inuyasha," Miroku addressed him with a devious grin, "I think we should help them in their _worthy_ cause to find these.. women..."

"They're evil?" Inuyasha spoke up, ignoring Miroku's lecherous undertone.

"Why yes," Waruimaru stared into the firelight. "They're supposedly the most evil beings walking this earth... Quite big shoes to fill if you ask me."

"What about Naraku?" Inuyasha countered.

"Doesn't even rank," Waruimaru said dissmissively.

"How much time do you have?" Seo looked at him.

"Two full moons," the sorcerer responded, "or we all meet a fate worse than death."

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Annihilation," Waruimaru responded cooly. The mood deepened.

"Who would ever agree to that?" Shippo asked with fear in his voice.

"Who wouldn't?" Seo looked around at them. "It's a golden opportunity. If they prevail they can keep their souls and stay on earth. Truly an interesting bargain. I didn't know the gatekeeper was so generous. He must want these souls badly. He's offered you something better than life. He's offered you... immortality."

"Are you serious?" Shippo blinked.

"As long as they don't mess it up," Seo grinned.

"Yes, truly a delightful fellow, the gatekeeper," Waruimaru approved. "But I'm bushed. Just look at those two," he drew everyone's attention to Shina and Tadao. She was asleep in his arms and they both were dreaming happily. "I wish I could be that content in my sleep. Ah to fall asleep in your lover's arms... It's so sweet." He yawned.

Kagome agreed with the old man's words. Shina and Tadao looked perfect together, and what amazed her even more was that they didn't need to try to appear as happy as they were. They just were. Looking back, Kagome could clearly remember when they both died. It was so tragic when Shina was pushed into the windscar by the despicable Hakudoushi and Tadao took his own life when she lost hers... Even though both of them had tried to kill her, Kagome felt no lingering bitterness about what either of them had done. It was in the past and she intended to keep it that way because the present was too valuable to her. She gazed wistfully at Inuyasha. _Inuyasha..._

Instead of lying down on a mat, Kikyo stepped over to a tree and rested her back on its trunk. The roots made a cozy nook for her, but she couldn't help notice how cold it felt. It had never occurred to her when her body was just made of clay. Everything felt cold. _I felt cold..._

Someone sat down close beside her, bumping against her side. She looked over and was surprised to see Jakotsu with a stupid grin on his face. She stared at him for a moment. He picked his finger up to his lips as a sign of silence. She sighed to herself and rested her eyes.

"Alright, I've had just about enough of you two," Inuyasha's gruff voice threatened. Kikyo looked up. He was standing above her and glaring at Jakotsu and Bankotsu who was sitting not far away amongst more roots. His halberd was pitched in the ground like a shovel and his head was bowed in sleep. He lifted his gaze at the pronouncement of Inuyasha's presence.

"Oh Inuyasha, I thought that if I sat next to Kikyo you might pay more attention to me, but this is better than I ever expected," Jakotsu grinned up at him. Inuyasha had his Tetsusaiga out. Jakotsu picked up his sword.

"Don't Jakotsu," Bankotsu warned, "we'll never get to sleep."

"Oh pleeeeeeeaaasssse, big brother," Jakotsu whined, "we just got here and I've waited so long to play with my Inuyasha."

"I said no," Bankotsu closed his eyes wearily.

"It's not fair, not fair, not fair! I never get to have fun with Inuyasha! One of you always steals him from me. And he actually came to me this time!"

"Then go hang out with Kagome and her group," Bankotsu said irritably, "I'm sure you'll get more attention over there."

Kagome gazed hesitantly over at the mercenaries. _No, please don't come over here._

"But it's just no fun hanging around women," he said drearily.

Kagome huffed. _So then why are you sitting right next to Kikyo?_

"Shut up, Jakotsu," Bankotsu opened his eyes and glared over at his friend.

"But it's so disappointing, Bankotsu," Jakotsu whined.

"Shut up, Jakotsu," Bankotsu repeated harshly.

"How come this always happens to me?"

"Jakotsu..." Bankotsu's voice was dangerous.

"We only just got here and we already have to sleep." Jakotsu sighed heavily.

Bankotsu slowly stood up and picked up his Banryu. He walked over past Inuyasha, who just watched, and halted before Jakotsu. His eyes were slits. Jakotsu blinked up at him innocently. Bankotstu reached out his arm to Jakotsu.

"Leave him be, Bankotsu," Kikyo spoke up. She still had her head bowed. "He doesn't deserve it." Bankotsu's tired eyes swerved over to Kikyo. His hand dropped and he walked back over to where he originally rested without a glance at Inuyasha. He sunk Banryu into the soil and plunked himself down.

Jakotsu sighed in exasperation and rested against the tree. He stared longingly at Inuyasha who was at a loss of what to do. Bankotsu, in the instant when he would have reprimanded his own friend, was more frightening than Inuyasha remembered seeing him. Bankotsu was usually just a smug little prick. It made a shiver run up Inuyasha's spine at the thought of what he would do to someone he didn't care about. _But he's only human. How could he ever for an instant make me afraid? I've beaten him before! With jewel shards too! But he seems different this time. I don't like it._ Inuyasha stared at him.

"Inuyasha," a voice broke through his thoughts, "do you intend on watching us the entire night?" It was Kikyo. She was wearily gazing up at him. Her deep mahogany eyes were almost black in the darkness. There was exhaustion in her voice. It was like just being around him wore her down. It made his heart ache just thinking that it could be true.

"Kikyo," he breathed. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Kikyo's eyes fell to the ground and she slowly pulled herself to her feet. She walked with him out into the dark forest. Bankotsu watched them go then closed his eyes.

Kagome looked up from her sleeping bag. She folded her arms over her pillow as she lay on her stomach and watched Inuyasha until she couldn't see him anymore. Everyone else was nearly asleep and the fire wisped out.

The forest was awake, even at the witching hour. The moon was barely visible in the heavens and the stars rained light on the leaves and trees. Crickets hummed. Inuyasha stopped walking when they were a long distance in the wood. He turned to her and looked deep into her eyes.

"Kikyo, I have to know some things before we continue any further." He gazed down at her.

"There are some things I want to tell you too," her eyes glimmered in the starlight.

"First, what are you doing with Waruimaru and his gang?"

"I am not here for them," she replied.

"What are you here for?" His almond eyes were golden in the darkness.

"I'm here to live, Inuyasha," she gazed up at him. Her scent was so pure, untainted by death, almost exactly like when she was alive... almost. She seemed so fragile. She was always fragile to him.

Then it dawned on him. _How did I not notice it before? Of course she doesn't smell like graveyard soil. She's not made of clay... Kikyo's body is made of flesh and blood._ Taking a moment to consider it, her body had been warm when he touched her earlier. _Does that mean... Kikyo really is alive? _

"What will you do Kikyo?"

"I am going to continue my journey until it is over."

"When is that?"

"I don't know."

"Are you still going after Naraku?"

"I'm not sure..." Her eyes clouded.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I've had a lot of time to think about it... to think about what he is... and what he means to me. And the more I consider him, the less I care. I'm beginning to wonder if it wasn't a bad thing that he killed me."

"What!? What are you talking about Kikyo!?"

"It's hard to understand. I know," she looked up at him, "but please try. I've died three times now Inuyasha. Three times. And I never knew myself. Not once. I'm just beginning to see what I've been missing and see what I lost track of while in pursuit of Naraku." Her words came smoothly. Her dark eyes were hard and focused. "I never died Inuyasha. I've never died because... I've never lived."

"Kikyo..." His eyes wavered in the starlight as a smooth breeze drifted between them.

"In an ironic way," a smile skirted her lips, "he brought me to life." Inuyasha stared wide eyed at her. He couldn't believe what she was saying.

"What!?"

"If I see Naraku, I'll kill him. But I will not waste another minute of my life chasing after him. He's not worth it. He never was, and he never will be."

Inuyasha just stared at her. She was so intense. He'd never seen Kikyo so focused. She knew what she wanted and she knew exactly what she was going to do.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha breathed. "What about us?"

"Us..." She sighed. "What a nostalgic reverie... But we can't go back. And I wouldn't even if I could," her eyes were distant. "I've been lost in my memories for too long now. It's time for me to move on."

"Kikyo," he said urgently.

"Inuyasha," she gazed into his eyes. The wind wrapped through her hair and tossed Inuyasha's bangs back and forth. "I need to know something."

"What is it?" He eyed her.

"Can you deal with this?"

"What do you mean?" Her eyes watched him.

"I don't know what to expect from what lies waiting for me. I can only say that is a danger unlike any I have ever met before," she wore a solemn expression.

"Then don't do it," his face etched with worry, "you don't have to do this Kikyo. Leave now. Leave it all behind. You'll be safe with me. I promise." He grasped her arm with one hand as a show of support. It reminded him again how warm her flesh was through her thin priestess robes. However, his moment of relief was dashed away with a simple breath.

Kikyo let out a long sigh. Her eyes fell wearily to the ground. Inuyasha's apprehension deepened.

"No, Inuyasha," she finally raised her gaze from the dirt, "I want you to leave."

"What?" He stepped back astounded.

"I don't want you involved in this. It doesn't concern you." Her words cut him like knives.

"Of course it concerns me!" He protested, the sting of her words was still evident in his shining saffron irises. "If you're in trouble, I want to be there for you. I'm not afraid of the danger. Of course I can handle it!" His eyes burned with determination. She stared straight into their heat, but didn't return his adamancy. She was just... sad. His frustration only grew as he saw that despondent look in her eye.

"No, Inuyasha," she repeated. "I can't let you do that."

"That's not up for you to decide," he interrupted her, "and why are you acting like this? I want to be here for you. Don't you get that?"

She was quiet. Her eyes were saying something, but she was looking away, always looking away. He frowned, his frustration only building.

"I've heard enough, Inuyasha," she said firmly. He stared at her hard with determination glimmering in his eyes. His muscles were tense. She stared back.. The dead silence was maddening.

"Why won't you let me come?" His voice was cold.

"It would only be painful,... for both of us," her eyes peered deep into his as though she were trying to pass a connection between them, to make him understand. "It would be best if we didn't draw it out any longer Inuyasha. You know this. But you still try so hard..." Her words hung. "You don't have to try so hard." She gave him a pained smile. "You can let go."

"Can't you see, Kikyo?" His expression changed. His countenance was patient and caring. "I don't want to let go. No matter what happens. I care for you too much." His eyes glistened. "I won't let go. I have to know you're safe."

Kikyo tore her eyes away from his lest the memories come pouring back, flooding her mind. He stepped closer and gently grasped her other arm as well. She shut her eyes and turned her head away.

"Don't," she felt the memories start gushing against the dam in her heart. She couldn't dare look at him now. She could feel his body heat pouring down on her in the cold night. This new body of hers made her feel so much more vulnerable than she ever did when she was made of cold unfeeling clay. Her senses could be easily overwhelmed now. She wasn't used to all the these feelings: warmth, softness, touch. She'd forgotten them... forgotten how powerful they were.

She pushed weakly against his arms. She refused to surrender to her memories.

"Let go, Inuyasha," she pressed harder, "please." Her eyes were still pinched shut.

Inuyasha watched her flinching like he was doing her harm. But he only held her in the gentlest embrace. He was barely touching her. Yet she looked scared. Her scent was distressed. He'd never seen her act this way. A part of him wanted to hold her closer and ease her anxieties, but the other part was afraid of how she might react.

Inuyasha slowly released her. She opened her eyes to see him watching her. He was looking at her the way he used to.

"Inuyasha," she stared into his eyes, "I can't be with you anymore."

"But why, Kikyo?

"I'm not the woman I once was. I'm not the woman you love."

"What're you talking about," his body flustered.

"I've changed, Inuyasha."

"I know," he offered her a weak smile, "it doesn't matter. My feelings for you haven't." He could see pain in her eyes, but he didn't know why.

"...Mine have, Inuyasha."

His breathing shallowed.

"...I don't love you..." Her eyes wavered as she watched him. His face hung in shock. She waited for him to speak.

"You... don't...?"

She frowned. He just stood and absorbed the information for a long time. He swallowed hard.

"Do you love... Bankotsu?"

Her eyes hung on him, glistening lightly in the faint moonlight.

"I don't know..." Her eyes drifted from him.

"Tell me the truth," his eyes swelled with hurt.

"I..." She was at a loss of words. "I'm... not sure."

His brow furrowed and his eyes sharpened. Her weary gaze caught on his like a hook.

"That so..." His voice was cold. His posture became guarded. He took a step back.

"This isn't easy for me either, Inuyasha. There was a time I had a mind to renounce everything that I was, everything, just for you," she smiled tenderly. "Just to be with you." His face relaxed somewhat. "But I found out... I shouldn't have to do that. I am who I am. And love isn't about winning or losing. It's about sharing."

"And that's not what we were planning to do...? Weren't we going to share our lives together?" He was clouded with sadness.

"...We have no future..." The lenses of her eyes glistened in the cold darkness. The corner of his mouth twitched at the gravity of her response. She seemed lost in thought; her eyes held a dreamy quality. "I have no doubt, that if I survived that day... I would have spent my entire life with you. But since my death, my soul has darkened. And I cannot share my future with you anymore."

"Why not?"

"It would be wrong," she explained, "...how cruel it would be of me to keep you, yet promise you nothing. We are more different now than we ever were. Not even the sacred jewel could bring our worlds together now. And even though we walk among each other, we stand miles apart."

"You keep pushing away..."

"So I won't hurt you anymore," the vehemence of her voice only highlighted her distress.

"You don't think that this won't hurt me more?"

"No, but I can't lie to you Inuyasha. If I lead you to believe in a love that no longer exists..."

"How can you say that...?" His eyes wavered in the dimness. "How can you even say it..."

"It's what I have to say. It's the truth..."

"Do you love him?" Inuyasha rebutted instantly. His voice was more ragged.

"Inuyasha..." She frowned, "I told you I... I don't know."

"The truth, she says..." He mocked. "You can't even give me a straight answer."

"It's not as simple as yes or no, Inuyasha." She tried to make him understand.

"But you don't love me," he said flatly.

She closed her eyes. Silence crept between them.

"That's enough for me," he said after letting the empty silence speak for her. She finally opened her eyes again, but didn't look at him. "And I don't believe you love him," he said emotionlessly. "If you think we're different, you and he are completely opposite. Even if you and I can not share a bright future, I don't see how yours and his future could be any better. He's destined for a dark place, Kikyo. It's part of his nature. And this new pursuit you have planned has danger written all over it. And that's why I'm not leaving." She listened in silence. Inuyasha's eyes were very serious. "Even if you're saying all this to drive me away, I don't care. I'm sticking through this with you wether you like it or not."

She closed her eyes again. The weight of his words rested heavily over her. She had hoped this burden would fall from her shoulders after tonight, but it seemed he had other plans...

He watched her reaction with a cold steady gaze. Resentment was still churning inside of him. He hated the feeling. He hadn't been this angry at her since the day she sealed him. To an extent, he felt like she was trying to do it again.

"Your decision is your own," she said carefully after a long silence. "I won't stop you if you insist on coming. But you and I are no longer... You must understand this Inuyasha. This is our last goodbye."

The coldness in his eyes couldn't hide the pain seeping out of his expression. Kikyo delivered her final blow. Inuyasha had trouble stomaching the impact of her words. _Our last goodbye...?_ He swallowed over the lump sitting in his throat.

The forest was completely still. A twig snapped behind them. A doe picked up its head to stare blankly at them with its ears propped on its head. It turned and left them to their silence. The leaves rustled on the cool earthen ground.

"We should be getting back," she looked behind her toward camp.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said in an uncommitted tone. "You go back. I'll come in a bit." He turned away from her and walked to a nearby tree. Her eyes curiously followed him. "I just need time," he answered her ever watchful eyes. He turned to look at her once more and then disappeared into the wood. She blinked. The wind tossed her hair about as she stood alone.

Kikyo just stood where she was for a long while. Her eyes faded into the distance.

"You can come out now," she said as she stared into space, "...Jakotsu."

"So you knew I was here the whole time did you?" He stepped out from behind some trees. "Quite a scene you two had going there. I thought you said you didn't care about him anymore."

"I care about him, but I don't love him."

"Well it looks like he's off into the wild blue yonder," Jakotsu sighed wearily, "guess I can't follow him for now. You want to go back to camp?"

"Yes," her eyes were reserved.

They walked together back through the deep woods until they returned to the quiet campsite. Everyone was fast asleep and the fire was long gone.

Jakotsu found a spot under the tree to himself. Bankotsu was still sleeping in his own nook between the roots of the old tree. His legs stretched out before him and his arms were crossed. His breathing was slow and he was dreaming soundly. Kikyo climbed in the roots by him and curled up by herself. She rested her eyes in the far-stretching nothingness.

A tall white horse stood up in the dense forest behind them. She nodded her head and stared back into the dark abyss, pointing her long sharp horn at the hidden moon. With a trot she fled into the night.

Author's Note: Ok, yes, yes, yes, I know I've been a very bad girl. Sorry for not updating in who knows how long. BUT I did make this an extra long chapter to compensate. So I hope you all forgive me. Review please and I'll update much sooner!


	10. The Ghoul

Chapter 10: The Ghoul

Inuyasha awoke from an uneasy sleep as the first rays of light fell onto his eye lids. He glared ungratefully at the new day. Baby birds chirped in the branches of the tree he fell asleep in. He hadn't slept well, but it was time to return to the group. He didn't want them to think he spent the whole night on his own because he didn't want to come back and see Kikyo anywhere near that scoundrel. He didn't want to have anyone see him upset, but the rising sun set an end to his alone time.

With a long stride he leapt back through the brisk morning air to the campsite. The only problem was, when he got there, they were gone.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Are you sure it was the best idea to leave the campsite? Inuyasha will probably come back looking for us." Kagome's worried eyes kept checking behind her in search of the half demon.

"No need to fear," Waruimaru soothed as they walked down the lonely trail, "He'll track us down eventually. He needs time to collect his thoughts anyway."

"He does?" Shippo asked in surprise.

"Where did you send the others?" Miroku asked. The old man had sent Bankotsu, Kikyo, Jakotsu, Seo, Shina, and Tadao on their way without much word.

"I sensed a disturbance in the unifying force of the group and thought it wise to sever ties for awhile before things really get out of hand. Besides, I don't want to take on the fury." The curmudgeon stared forward.

"The fury?" Sango repeated.

"What's a fury?" Shippo peeped.

"Ah my boy," Waruimaru delved into his vast wisdom, "not a creature you'd ever want to meet in your lifetime."

"Then who are we off in search of?" Miroku asked.

"Oh no one in particular," the sorcerer scratched his old head, "but if we find one of the more reasonable squaws, we might pick her off."

"Then why'd we have to leave the campsite?" Kagome persisted.

"Now honestly dear girl," the warlock clucked, "do you really believe they'll come to us?"

"They might," Miroku smiled.

"Don't look so happy," Sango glowered, "they're evil remember."

"I always said women were the greatest evil," Waruimaru plucked at his thin beard, "maybe that's why I failed to ever hold on to one."

Sango and Kagome eyed Waruimaru irritably.

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that one out," Sango added sarcastically.

"Don't take it the wrong way, love," he smiled at Sango, "I like evil. I have no qualms with it, or women." His old crusty lips curled into a mustache-ringed smile. Sango's brow furrowed. "Can't women ever learn to separate their ideologies and personal beliefs?" He sighed.

"You make it sound like it's all the women's fault," Sango sneered and Kagome agreed.

"And they're always so judgmental," Waruimaru's head drooped, "I knew love would never find me."

"Well what do you expect when you go around talking like that?" Kagome flared.

"I'm not perfect you know," he gazed at her. She slapped a hand to her forehead. He continued. "Age comes at the price of beauty. There was nothing I could do about it."

"You're so egotistical, no wonder no woman could ever stand you," Kagome glared at him.

"Well quite frankly, after accompanying me, the last woman I courted found not only me to her disliking, but the entire male gender."

"I never knew you had such a profound effect on women," Miroku awed.

"So you robbed a girl of her dreams of ever falling in love," Sango frowned.

"Oh quite the contrary really," Waruimaru smiled.

"Did she find a knight in shining armor to save her from whatever damage you inflicted on her delicate idea of love?" Sango sneered.

"No, she found a lovely young woman, moved into the country, and forever shed the restraining binds of heterosexuality."

Kagome blinked shock. Sango's eyes widened and she covered Shippo's ears. Even Miroku was surprised.

"I bumped into her years later and she thanked me for helping her find her path," Waruimaru recollected, "she was a sweet girl really. Just not the one I guess."

"That was more than I needed to hear," Sango frowned.

"Anything for love, I say," Waruimaru smiled cheerily.

Inuyasha emerged from the woods behind them. Kagome's eyes lit up as she immediately discovered him. But he did not share her enthusiasm.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome grabbed his arm.

"I swear I can't take my eyes off you people for a second. Why'd you leave the campsite?"

"Why'd you?" Waruimaru grinned smugly. Inuyasha glared. "Well you're here now, so I'll call the search party off."

"Give it a rest," Inuyasha huffed.

"Where did you go anyway, Inuyasha?" Sango peered at him. He avoided her eyes.

"You didn't stay out the entire night did you?" Kagome blinked. His eyes betrayed him. "You did..." She couldn't take her eyes off him. He felt uneasy with all of them staring at him.

"Lay off, I needed some time alone."

"With Kikyo?" Kagome's anger flared. "You fail to mention her! She was at least back before sunrise."

"We didn't do anything," his mouth twitched and his face hardened.

"Oh, I'm sure you didn't," Kagome glowered. Shippo hid as Kagome's temper boiled through the roof.

"Just drop it!" Inuyasha shut his eyes. Kagome gave him evil stares from the side. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo watched wearily. Waruimaru's careful eye caught the scene.

"Would you listen to them," Waruimaru smiled, "acting like they're already married. It's so cute."

"Shove it," Inuyasha shot him an icy glare. Kagome's malignant stares drifted over to the old man. The surge of dirty glares made him turn tail and keep walking.

Shippo peaked out from Sango's shoulder. _Kagome is really scary when she's mad. But why is Inuyasha mad too? It's his fault isn't it?_

"You could at least tell me what you talked about," Kagome walked next to the disgruntled half demon.

"None of your business," his eyes were icy.

Kagome recoiled. _None of my business? Usually he insists it was nothing personal. He's not even denying it! Something definitely happened between him and Kikyo. And now he'll bite anyone's head off. It must have been some talk..._

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. Kagome peered questioningly up at him. Waruimaru had stopped too. Someone was walking down the trail toward them. Kagome blinked. _That isn't..._

"My lady! Come join us!" Waruimaru waved gleefully.

Kikyo was standing just beyond them in the center of the trail. Her pale face was somewhat sad and her eyes lingered on them.

Inuyasha just stared at her. His eyes were hard and his body tense. Kagome carefully watched both of them. So did Waruimaru.

Kikyo slowly walked up to the group, her deep brown eyes locked on Inuyasha. He watched her approach.

"May I... travel with you?" Her eyes glistened.

Before Inuyasha could even open his mouth to respond, Waruimaru spoke up.

"Of course, you are always welcome! But where are the others?"

Her eyes drifted and she bit her lower lip in hesitation.

"I... left them behind."

Inuyasha's face lost its anger for surprise.

"Oh you did?" Waruimaru smiled, "I knew no one wanted to go on that suicidal quest. Can't say I blame you."

"Why..." Inuyasha looked at her.

"I need to talk to you," she returned his glance. Inuyasha blinked.

"Yes, yes, indeed," Waruimaru hurried them along, "you two lead the way. These dames won't just volunteer themselves to be destroyed. Let's hot foot it."

Inuyasha accompanied Kikyo a short distance from the rest as they lead the group. Kagome frowned as she followed a short distance behind. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo followed behind her carefully.

"Man, she's scary," Shippo peeped.

Inuyasha walked beside Kikyo. To his surprise she just started talking. Her eyes were introvertive and she walked with an apologetic demeanor.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she peered up at him. "Last night I... I said some things I shouldn't. I guess lately I've been so caught up in myself that I haven't had time to think of you or your feelings."

Inuyasha just listened. His anger receded and he calmed as her words washed over him like a cleansing spring, soothing his restless spirit.

"I made a mistake," she looked up at him. "After you left last night, I realized how much I still love you. And that no matter what I do or you do, I will always love you."

Inuyasha could hardly believe what he was hearing. These were words he'd been waiting for, but he could only ever hear her say them in his dreams... in his memories.

"When I was traveling with Bankotsu this morning... it just felt wrong. I couldn't stop thinking about you and what I had said. I felt so guilty... You are the only one for me, Inuyasha. No one else can replace you."

"Kikyo..." He couldn't take his eyes from her.

"Inuyasha..." Her eyes were deep pools of regret. "Will you take me back?"

"I..." He couldn't speak.

"Inuyasha..." She smiled sadly at him. "Please..."

"Kikyo..." His feelings twisted inside of him. "Do you really mean it?"

"I love you," she smiled up at him.

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes," her eyes were calm and loving.

"Al-alright," he stuttered. A wide smile gathered on her face and her eyes lit up. A shaky smile crossed his lips.

"Thank you," she breathed.

They kept walking down the road with the rest of the group trailing them. Inuyasha couldn't grasp what had just happened. He kept looking over at her to see she was real, but he couldn't stop wondering what a dramatic change she made. Still it was a wonderful feeling.

Whack!

Inuyasha's eyes bugged. Kikyo fell to the ground and lay still.

Everyone gasped. Waruimaru readjusted his staff in his hand and peered down at the woman he just hit behind the head.

"What did you do!?" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha couldn't even bring himself out of shock, he kneeled beside her. Her body was lifeless.

"Kikyo???" Inuyasha stared at her.

"Have you lost your mind!?" Sango yelled at the old man.

"Not yet," he smiled. "Either Kikyo has picked up some new shoes, or she's actually a ghoul." Waruimaru pointed out donkey tracks leading from behind where Kikyo last stood and down the trail behind them.

"These tracks are the same from yesterday with that woman," Shippo stooped down and looked at them.

"Ghouls are peculiar creatures," Waruimaru stared down at the fallen foe, "they can take many shapes, but no matter what form they display, they always leave the tracks of an ass."

Inuyasha blinked as he stared down at Kikyo's fallen form.

"So she's not Kikyo... You didn't just... kill Kikyo?" He was still in shock.

"Well if you want her to get up, just hit her again," he replied simply. "Ghouls can only be killed with a single death blow. Twice will wake them up again, and so on."

Inuyasha stared at the limp form. Slowly her face changed and she appeared as the long black haired woman who transformed into the unicorn. He stood up. _He was right... But then... That means it was all just an illusion... And Kikyo is still with Bankotsu. _

Kagome peered up at Inuyasha from the dead girl. He looked sad and pensive.

"Inuyasha?" His eyes drifted over to her. "Are you alright?" His eyes wandered away.

"Yeah," he said resolutely.

"Two down, six to go," Waruimaru sighed and kept walking down the trail.

"Did you know she was a ghoul from the start?" Miroku suspiciously eyed the old man.

"Not really," he pulled his beard, "but I had a hunch."

"You could have at least warned us," Sango barked incredulously.

"You should have noticed," he returned smartly.

"How do you expect us to realize when she looks like someone we know?" Sango snapped.

"Well if you had known who you claim you know, then you would have known she was a fake," Waruimaru enjoyed his riddle.

"Are you suggesting I don't know Kikyo," Inuyasha flared.

"Why did you invite her to come with us if you thought she could be an enemy?" Sango didn't trust the sorcerer in the least.

"I sensed some unresolved issues that needed to be settled. Oh well... Let's find the others shall we?"

"What about the fury?" Miroku asked.

"My money's on that they haven't found her yet. She's elusive that one."

"You know her?"

"You could say that," he grinned mischievously.

"Please don't elaborate," Sango sighed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So... where are we going anyway?" Jakotsu folded his arms behind his head and stared up at the sky.

"To find another one of the evil women," Bankotsu sounded equally bored.

"I'm sure she's just misunderstood is all," Shina reasoned.

"I'm sure she isn't," Bankotsu sneered.

The group walked along together through heavy foliage. Seo walked beside Kikyo and watched her carefully.

"You're the priestess the vampire killed aren't you," Seo peered up at her with wise brown eyes. She just looked back at him without responding. "Strange. Your soul isn't stained with the touch of the vampire. And it seems you've been murdered before... Twice before. Interesting..." Kikyo just watched him as he read her. "Very interesting... Your soul is wrapped in hate, yet it is quiet. Almost too quiet."

Seo caught Bankotsu's attention too as he continued to analyze Kikyo. Even Jakotsu was mildly interested. Shina and Tadao walked silently behind them all with little care in the world.

"Let me see your hand," Seo reached up and grabbed Kikyo's hand. She didn't react. He stared harder at her, like he was looking through her.

Kikyo could feel his eyes probing through her. It was a foreign feeling, like he could see into everything about her, browse through her feelings, delve into her memories, unearth her deepest darkest emotions. But she didn't pull away. There was something about the boy. His touch was... clean. There was no other way to explain it. And the power she felt inside him was impressive. _This boy is special. He's no boy... He's something else entirely. His spiritual energy is amazing, but it is dormant. It is possible that he is far more powerful than I am..._

"Very interesting indeed..." He looked at her. "Your soul isn't even complete. It belongs to another, your reincarnation: Kagome. Yes, I thought I sensed something about her when we first met. But you still maintain a piece of your old soul... Of course, it's still in hell. But you manage to survive off such a small piece. Interesting..."

"Wait, so our souls are still in hell?" Bankotsu glanced over at the boy.

"Yes, all except hers," he looked at Shina. A beam of light shot out of the sky and landed transparently in Tadao's body. The light glowed from his being, then quieted. "And now his too." Seo noted.

"So then... how are we here?" He puzzled.

"Your existence is maintained only by your physical bodies and your will to survive. Should you choose to give up now, you will simply die."

"That's comforting," Jakotsu sneered.

"So we're mortal," Bankotsu surmised.

"No, but neither are you immortal," Seo explained, "you simply exist. This is all that is left of you. If you die here, you will cease to exist on any realm."

"Ah ha," Bankotsu commented.

Seo was still holding onto Kikyo's hand. She peered down at him.

"We simply exist..." Kikyo repeated with a smile. "Funny..."

"Despair not," Seo let go of her hand, "you will find your place soon." Kikyo peered down at him. He was confident and serious. She smiled.

"I don't despair," she said cooly.

"I see..." His eyes fell back on the road.

"So where is this bitch anyway," Jakotsu whined. He thrust his sword through the trees bringing them down.

"She hides and waits until the proper time," Seo explained. Jakotsu rolled his eyes.

"Why do we bother...?" Jakotsu whined.

"It sounds like these women should be pretty tough," Bankotsu smirked. "I gotta admit I'm curious."

"You seek challenge?" Seo looked up at Bankotsu.

"Huh?" He was surprised the kid talked to him. "Well, ya."

"Testing your strength isn't enough. To increase your strength, you must focus on your own individual power. Your weapon carries demonic energy. Demonic weapons only bring misfortune. You must develop your own strength and not rely on other sources as your primary attack. And as long as you keep yourself open to others, your power will surely grow."

Bankotsu stared at the kid. He considered his words and scratched his chin.

"Hmm," he looked at Banryu.

"Your heart has recently grown," Seo kept reading into him, "and if you allow it to continue, you will find what you seek."

Bankotsu digested the words without rebuke.

"And you, priestess," he looked at Kikyo, "you have restrained yourself from leading a life because you believe, like most spiritual people, that in order for your true power to take form, you must let go of all worldly attachments and lead a detached life of indifference. And you are mistaken. While that lifestyle may have worked for you before, it has blocked your way to realizing your power. I can see you've already started to challenge your old ways. If you can learn to live with passion , love, and joy for life you will truly find your way into a deeper meaning and purpose. Then your power will be freed as will your spirit and through your love you will be complete."

Bankotsu started laughing.

"That's the corniest thing I think I've ever heard, Kikyo," he laughed. She looked at him.

"But it's true," Seo insisted, "if you can allow yourself feelings and open your spirit, you can find your true self." Bankotsu kept snickering. Kikyo smiled.

Jakotsu yawned. It was dark and dismal in the woods. Shina and Tadao didn't even notice.

Seo stopped. He stared hard to his left. The others stopped as well, except Jakotsu who kept walking until he realized no one else was coming. He sighed and paced back over to them.

"An evil presence emanates from that vicinity," Seo dictated. "I shall discover who is behind it," Seo proceeded into the woods, slowly followed by the others.

"I think I like this kid," Bankotsu snickered to Kikyo. She just smiled back at him as they walked further into the darkness.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The day was growing darker and the sun crawled down the horizon. They kept walking through the thick forest. It was dark and gloomy. A shadow moved among the trees.

Miroku just pulled the beads back around his hand after sucking up some unruly bird demons.

"May I see that," Waruimaru stepped up to the monk. He inspected Miroku's cursed hand. He frowned. "Naraku did this didn't he?" Miroku blinked. "I should have known..." The old sorcerer sighed. "So why do you pursue Naraku?" He stared honestly at the monk.

"Because my hand..." Miroku wondered if the old man had a screw loose.

"My goodness is that it?!"

"What do you mean is that it?" Sango peered at him.

"Well I just assumed he did some irreversible damage to you or something horrible," Waruimaru thought.

"I'd say that's pretty irreversible," Sango eyed the old man.

"Oh my gracious no," he chuckled.

"Huh?" Kagome and Inuyasha stared at him.

"You mean that's really why you pursue him? Because you can't remove the curse?" Waruimaru asked in surprise.

"Can you?" Inuyasha raised a brow at him.

"Just who do you think your dealing with here my good sir?" Waruimaru's ego chipped, "Naturally." He huffed.

"You... can?" Miroku stared at him.

"In my sleep," Waruimaru gloated. "Do you want it off? I thought it was a just tool you were using. My goodness I had no idea this was your reason." Waruimaru grabbed his hand and hit it three times with his fingers. Then he let go. "Good as new."

"Oh pleeeease," Sango scoffed, "as if that would actually remove the wind tunnel..."

Miroku pulled off the beads cautiously and opened his hand carefully. To his utter shock he was looking at his palm. He blinked. His mouth fell open and all he could do was stare. Sango's jaw dropped.

"He actually did it!" Shippo peeped and jumped on Miroku's shoulder. Everyone congregated around Miroku.

"Amazing," Kagome breathed.

"Thank you," Miroku peered up at the curmudgeon.

"Goodness, don't all look so flabbergasted," Waruimaru stared at them. "I'd be a failure as a sorcerer if I couldn't remove a curse so simple." They watched him confoundedly for a moment.

Miroku stretched out his hand and marveled at it. Sango tested it for herself and smoothed her fingers over his palm. Then she let out a relieved laugh and hugged him tightly around the neck.

"Do you know what this means Miroku??" Sango said while still squeezing him in a tight hug. "You're saved!"

As the disbelief wore off and Miroku realized she was right, he laughed too. He couldn't believe the day had finally come. He wouldn't fall prey to his nightmares or the curse that devoured his father and grandfather. He was spared. It was all happening so fast, he barely had time to absorb it all, but the jubilant rejoicing convinced him it was real. As the commotion died down Waruimaru hurried them along down the road.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The sun crept over the horizon and disappeared leaving an orange sunset. The trees creaked in the wind and the leaves rustled. Waruimaru peered about. Inuyasha sniffed the nervous breeze and frowned. He found it unsettling that all the scents were very subtle, or just dulled for some reason. _Nothing._

"I'll admit I'm impressed you've come this far," a croaky voice spoke from somewhere in the trees, "but your efforts are all in vain."

Waruimaru turned around and saw a man standing beside a tree behind them. He had dark black eyes and slick black hair. His face was sallow and pasty white. A shiver crawled up the old man's crooked spine. He'd seen this man before...

Inuyasha's muscles tensed. Kagome stared at the deathly pale man. She felt her hair stand on end. She grabbed onto Inuyasha's arm. Shippo hid in Kagome's hair.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha spat. "And why should we care?"

The man stared at his fingernails absently and then peered at them. His dark eyes were deep endless pools of nothing. His head twitched and he cradled his lips around his teeth as he spoke.

"I saw you kill the ghoul and I heard of the plague's death, but you have no hope against any of the others. You might as well give up now and leave with your lives."

"How very kind of you," Waruimaru put on a feigned smile, "but you needn't worry about us. We'll be off soon enough."

"I myself am after the same beast," he stared at them with his hollow black eyes. His head twitched again, "and I have little hope of completing my goal. You are just throwing your pitiful lives away." His voice rasped.

"What makes you so confident," Sango's voice had an edge.

"I could kill every single one of you right now and you wouldn't even stand a chance," he said smoothly. His eyes were feral and ticked with a diabolical hunger. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm tighter and stepped behind him. Sango's stance widened and Miroku held firm to his staff. "It might even be a better end to your lives than what you would face. My strength is a thousand times that of yours combined. And I can't even take this creature alone. I would be destroyed. You have absolutely no hope."

"What are you?" Inuyasha stared at him.

His eyes darted over to Inuyasha as if they hungered for something. Inuyasha felt his blood go cold. The man smiled, and as he did his lips revealed the ends of two long pointy canine teeth. He licked over their tips with his discolored tongue.

Kagome squeezed tighter to Inuyasha's arms and hid behind him, poking her head out. Shippo peeped in fear and hid his face. Sango held her weapon and stood close to Miroku. Waruimaru wearily watched the vampire, making sure he was further from him than any of the others.

Inuyasha gasped. He felt his long nails slowly shortening and his long silver hair changing black. He stared at his hands.

"Oh no," he breathed. Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha, you're human!" She stared at him. He stepped further back from the man with a nervous glare. The vampire smiled wider, his evil dark eyes darting between them. Inuyasha swallowed hard. Kagome's breathing shallowed. _Oh no! It must be the night of the new moon. And Inuyasha's powers have left him just when a vampire showed up! What are we going to do?_

Waruimaru suddenly stepped forward with a warm smile. His nervous demeanor shifted to a calm confident grin.

"Yes, thank you for the warning," the old man perked, "but if you care in the least for your life, you would do well to leave this area immediately." The vampires deep black eyes darted over to Waruimaru like a rabid wolverine.

"Ha, I have nothing to fear from the likes of you," he croaked, "you will all die long horrible deaths and I–"

"Too late," Waruimaru smiled.

Something pierced through the air and speared into the vampire's chest, picking him up, and nailing him into the tree behind him. His head drooped and he hissed as he discovered a steaming arrow lodged in his heart holding him fast to the tree. He reached up and touched it, but it's pink light zapped him. He stared at it and bared his long pointy teeth. Then he glanced up for who fired it.

Everyone turned around and peered about, but no one appeared. Waruimaru grinned ear to ear. Inuyasha's brown eyes swerved about looking. Miroku peered about too.

Then a light rustling noise emerged from the woods behind them. Kikyo slowly walked out of the brush. Her face was expressionless and she was staring directly at the vampire pinned to the tree. She stopped and just looked at him. He stared back at her with an evil grin.

"Hello priestess..." He grinned maliciously. She just stared, icy indifference clouding her deep brown eyes.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha breathed. Shippo peeked out from Kagome's hair. Kagome wearily watched the priestess.

"Lady Kikyo," Miroku stared.

Waruimaru carefully watched Kikyo's solid indifference. She paid no attention to the group at all, but slowly paced forward until she stood before the vampire. He gave her a wide grin. His feral black eyes ticked over her.

She slowly lifted a hand and grasped about the shaft of the arrow lodged in his chest. Her eyes stared up into his. He grinned and reached his sharp fingers out to her, each long talon a razor just waiting to slit open her delicate flesh and release the flowing red hidden below the smooth surface.

Kikyo squeezed on the shaft of the arrow and a burst of light fired through it into the man's body. He hissed pain and his body started steaming. His claws shot out for her, but she just squeezed again and his body smacked back against the tree like he was being electrified. His arms and legs flailed and his head jerked up and down with the power surging through him.

She relaxed her grip and his body calmed. His clothes continued to steam like he might catch fire.

"What is your purpose here?" She asked him. He hissed back. "Are you still after the sacred jewel shard?"

Then behind them in the deepening night, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Seo, Shina, and Tadao stepped out of the wood and joined the others. Bankotsu blinked as he looked at the vampire pinned to the tree. Seo stared hard, then just watched.

The vampire shakily lifted his head. Kikyo was still staring at him, but his eyes drifted over her to the newcomers. A twisted smile gathered on his lips as he beheld Bankotsu.

"So you knew him," he sent a twisted grin down at Kikyo. His eyes glimmered. "Just one bite," the vampire's fierce teeth glinted with pleasure, "and I can have him sucking the life out of you before the night ends." He said it like he could taste the words, and he reveled in sucking the sweetness from them.

"Is that still your intention then?" She asked him with contempt filling her eyes. He grinned down at her. "Very well."

The arrow burst with static energy and charged through his body. The power was so bright it illuminated his bones inside him and started tearing the skin over his tight muscles. The blood steamed out of the open wounds and he wailed high pitched screams into the night.

Eventually Kikyo stopped, but didn't remove her hand from the arrow. The vampire slowly pulled his tired head up and looked at her. His body was tattered and still steaming.

Everyone else was silent. Inuyasha and his friends stared in shock while Bankotsu scratched his head.

"I think I've seen him somewhere before," Bankotsu pondered.

Jakotsu stared at Kikyo with a concerned expression.

"Big brother," his eyes slid over to Bankotsu, "If you two ever get into a fight, do me a favor. Leave me out of it."

Bankotsu laughed.

"I love it when the women take charge," he wore a large grin.

"You find this exciting," Waruimaru was standing beside him. Bankotsu smirked.

"Look at her go," he couldn't stop smiling, "you know that guy did something."

"Do you not recognize him? That's the very vampire that put a spell on you." The old sorcerer peered at the youth.

"Oh yeah..." Bankotsu looked at him with dawning realization, "Shit. It is isn't it?"

Kikyo stared hard at the vampire. His eyes were dull black and his body was slowly

coming apart and transforming into his true shape. His fingers bled and his legs dangled lifelessly beneath him.

"Where is your sister?" Kikyo glared at him.

"Why should I tell you, priestess? You are nothing but a lump of flesh, a tasty morsel for her to lick off. You can not kill her, she would merely kill you. And I would much prefer to do that myself," he glared back.

"I won't ask you again," she stared at him blankly.

"Your death will be slow and painful. Very painful. I want to listen when she breaks you. I want to hear you scream your lungs out. It'll be music to my ears." He breathed heavily as he spoke in a cracking voice. "I want to see when she rips your throat out and cuts the beating heart out of your chest." Kikyo squeezed hard down on the arrow. His body shook and two wings burst out of his back, but withered in the sharp static bolts of spiritual energy. He screamed hoarsely, his voice breaking up. Kikyo's grip relaxed. His eyes rolled back in his head and his jaw fell open. His tongue lolled inside his razor mouth.

Suddenly his doll eyes fell back on her and he lunged for her with his sharp talons and long fangs. But he was thrown back as an enormous pulse of energy rocked his body and slammed him against the tree repeatedly. A column of steam rose out of his open mouth like a geyser and his skin was stretched so tight when he moved, it ripped. However, his whole body twitched uncontrollably even when she wasn't pumping him full of energy, causing horrible gashes to form all over. His muscles spasmed and his eyes rolled around in his head. He looked more demon than human and his body was shredding.

Kikyo stared at him for a long time. He couldn't even regain control of his muscles and his head lolled forward.

Inuyasha stared at her in sheer horror. Kagome was still peeking out from behind him. Her eyes were wide as she watched the priestess dismantle the blood-curdling nightmare without touching him once. It was humbling, awing,... and terrifying.

_Kikyo..._

Kagome could almost see Naraku in the vampire's position. _How easily would Kikyo give him the same treatment? Or worse..._

"I...d-don...tttt know, know where... she is," the vampire lisped and stuttered, unable to control his own mouth, "sh-she nev...ever stays... in one place...l-long."

"When you see her, tell her that her end is near. I want her to know I'm coming," she said cooly, "now I will let you keep your meager existence. But know, should I ever see you again, I will kill you." Kikyo squeezed down one last time on the arrow and it lit up like a pink light and then exploded in her hand. His chest burst open and he sunk to the earth. His body steamed and his muscles convulsed as he lay at her feet. He dragged himself to his knees and crawled away until his body melted into the shadows and the breeze carried him into the night's sky.

Kikyo stood there for a moment and stared into the abyss with an unreadable expression. Inuyasha stared at her. _Kikyo... What's happening to you? _

Kikyo's eyes were cold and distant as she stared into the stars. It was like she was keeping watch over the vampire who was still at her mercy.

The wind played through her hair and ruffled her long robes, but her eyes were stone. There was the impenetrable Kikyo. Inuyasha blinked. There she was...

Shippo whined and clutched Kagome's hair. She put a hand up to him. Sango felt her own heart made nervous by what the priestess had done. Miroku felt anxious too. His sharp blue eyes cut out the hard outline of the priestess in the dim light.

"That fella ain't coming back, I can tell you that much," Waruimaru observed. Bankotsu chuckled. He of all of them appeared the least effected by what just happened.

"You didn't scare me..." Jakotsu said with quivering eyes. Then his gaze fell on Inuyasha and his friends. He laughed. "But look at that lot. They all look like they need a change of pants." Jakotsu snickered.

"That's no problem," Waruimaru pulled out his staff, ready to administer fresh linens.

"Shut up," Inuyasha spoke as the old man drew closer. He came out of his shock. "We don't need any." He growled.

Inuyasha held a strange new feeling toward Kikyo... he felt... threatened... and intimidated. It was so strange, awkward. Inuyasha didn't know how to respond to it, how to approach her. The declaration of her power was abrupt and savage. It was something completely unpredictable and ruthless. _Was Kikyo ever ruthless?... or savage? Is she now? Should I... be afraid? What do I do? I've never seen her act like that. And she was so calm when she did it. Her face held no emotion. And that's how she used to look... how she usually looked before... Before Mt. Hakurei. _Inuyasha blinked as he stared at her. _Why did she do that?_ _Kikyo..._

Kikyo's indifference melted into a thoughtful countenance. She knew he was watching her. _Inuyasha..._ Her dark mahogany irises fell softly onto him. When he caught her glance, his eyes lowered.

Kikyo looked away too and walked over toward Bankotsu and Waruimaru to sit under a neighboring tree.

"Excellent suggestion, my girl," Waruimaru grinned, "why don't we all catch a few winks? It's been an exhausting day, hasn't it? Quite bleak."

"The touch of the vampire wipes out all flames of hope," Seo said dismally. "Though that vampire was weak, judging by his reaction to the spiritual energy."

"Yes, well let's not think on him," the old sorcerer smiled. "It's hard enough falling asleep when you're pursuing women."

"I'll say," Miroku added to lighten the mood.

"Uh," Sango sighed in exasperation, "will you give it a rest?"

Nearby, Bankotsu plunked down from where he was standing by Kikyo and rested his back against the tall tree. He noticed Inuyasha's irritated expression. Inuyasha's nose wrinkled, but he didn't say anything. Bankotsu sneered and rested his head against the tree. _So Inuyasha's human side comes out on the night of the new moon... Guess he feels even more insecure when he's human. _

Kikyo was resting her eyes when she felt someone sit down right next to her, pressing against her side. She opened her tired eyes and discovered Jakotsu again invading her sleeping space. He snickered at her and then looked over at Inuyasha.

After a long and vain attempt to stare Jakotsu off her, Kikyo scooted over toward Bankotsu to make room. At this point, Inuyasha made his appearance. Jakotsu grinned insanely with great expectation.

"You," the human half breed spoke, but it wasn't to Jakotsu... "You come with me."

Bankotsu's equally tired steel blue eyes opened and he gazed up at the half demon. Inuyasha was stern and his fists were clenched. He started walking off into the dark wood. To his surprise, Bankotsu immediately got up and followed as demanded, without his Banryu. Kikyo watched them trek into the brooding forest, then closed her eyes. Jakotsu sighed disappointedly.

Inuyasha took him a fair distance into the woods, then stopped. He turned around to face his old and also new opponent. Bankotsu's gaze was tired and irritable. Inuyasha glared.

"You know why I've brought you out here?"

"I have a hunch," Bankotsu said tiredly.

"So let me ask you, why do you think you staying with Kikyo will ever work?"

"I have my reasons," he countered.

"Even setting aside me and Kikyo, you have no chance. You don't know Kikyo like I do. You don't know her past, where she comes from, or what she stands for. And it's the opposite of what you are. You're the scum of the earth, Bankotsu. You spent your entire life killing others and bringing pain and suffering to so many. You are completely unworthy of her."

Bankotsu's eyes were dark and contemplative.

"Who do you think she is anyway? Do you think she's just some wench you can take your time toying with, getting whatever sick pleasure you derive out of her? The very thought of it makes me ill."

"Inuyasha..." Bankotsu's eyes lowered and his voice drew serious. "Is that honestly all you can make of my presence here?" Bankotsu's eyes picked up to him. They were dangerous and icy. Inuyasha grit his teeth without revealing it to the mercenary.

Inuyasha stared at him hard. His cold defined irises were harsh in the scarce light. Bankotsu's eyes were narrow, but he held complete control of himself. His fists rested at his sides and his glacial eyes stared through the half demon.

"I don't have reason to believe otherwise," Inuyasha said with a deadly glare.

Bankotsu blinked smoothly, calculatingly.

"Then what have you been doing with Kikyo," Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"None of your damn business," he said cooly.

"Listen to me, dammit," Inuyasha hissed, "because I'm not going to just step aside and let you corrupt her. I won't let you hurt her."

"You think that I'd hurt her?" Bankotsu stared at him. His anger waned.

"You kill people rather than look at them, Bankotsu, and you're wondering why I'm worried about Kikyo?" Inuyasha stared at him. "You don't even know how to stop killing because it's the only thing you've ever done. It's the only thing you're good at. And after what I just saw back there with the vampire, I have real reason to be concerned. Kikyo never used to act like that. It has to be something you've done. And I'll go to hell myself before I see her start acting like you." Inuyasha's deep stale eyes were cold and serious. He continued.

"You made your own doom when you chose to lead a life of murder, Bankotsu. It's a past that will always haunt you. Do you really believe she can forgive you for that?... all the things you've done?... all the horrors you are responsible for?...all the lives you stole? Do you?" Inuyasha was intense.

Bankotsu's lip twitched. His royal blue eyes dwindled off Inuyasha as he thought... and listened.

"You belong in hell, Bankotsu. No place else will have you. She won't have you. I don't know why they let you out." Inuyasha's words cut deeper and deeper. "You don't deserve her. I don't know why she insists on accompanying you," Inuyasha's gaze held cold and hard as metal, "by all rights she shouldn't even tolerate you."

Bankotsu remained silent.

"You're dangerous, psychotic, and a threat to everyone around you. You're not near good enough for her," Inuyasha was sagacious; it was humbling. He just breathed as he glared at the dead man before him.

"You're a murderer, Bankotsu. You always will be," Inuyasha's voice was calm, but it still had a bite, "Kikyo is a priestess. She's out of your league. So just forget it." Inuyasha's deep dull eyes were harsh and judgmental and his lips wore an unpleasant grimace.

"Why should I? At least I'm happy. That's more than I can say for you," Bankotsu sneered.

"What do you expect to come of all this?" Inuyasha's eyes were dark and soaked with wisdom. "A happy ending? Heh," Inuyasha was almost sinister, "you're stupider than I thought. Don't you know? Murders don't get happy endings. It's what happens when you sell your soul to evil." Inuyasha watched him fizzle inside. "Don't drag her down with you. If you have any honor whatsoever, you'll tell her to stay away so she doesn't get sucked in with you. She doesn't deserve to suffer for your wrongdoings. If you care for her at all, you'll do that."

Inuyasha closed his mouth and walked silently back to camp. Bankotsu became introverted and his deep azure eyes clouded with thought. The night was calm again. Bankotsu lingered and stared at the dirt.

Author's note: Yay, I'm very pleased with all the reviews. Thank you all. So, as promised I updated considerably faster than last time. And might I say, that the next chapter is pretty intense so... if I get another turn out of reviews like last time, it'll be up much sooner. Hope to hear from you soon!


	11. The Fury and the Priestess

Author's Note: Ah here we are. Thank you yet again for all the reviews. I would have updated sooner, but alas, it is midterms week. I should be studying at this very second. So without further adieu I submit to you this chapter. It's intense to say the least. Brace yourself.

Chapter 11: The Fury and the Priestess

"Anyone lose an eye?" Waruimaru inspected Inuyasha and Bankotsu. Inuyasha huffed and batted off the old man as he scrutinized for battle wounds. Bankotsu was mellow and slowly stretched his arms in the early morning sunshine. "One, two, three,... there it is. Four," he counted eyeballs, "good for you. Acting like gentlemen." Waruimaru landed a supporting hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "When's the duel? I can't wait until they get their pistols out."

"Don't encourage them," Kagome yelled at the old man. She was nervous last night when Inuyasha demanded Bankotsu leave the campsite with him. Inuyasha didn't know his limits, and taking Bankotsu out where no one was around in the middle of the night while he was in his human form was about the worst idea Kagome accredited him of late. _Bankotsu could have killed him. And who's to say he wouldn't? What was Inuyasha thinking? Still... It seems Bankotsu is more aloof now. What did Inuyasha say, I wonder? _

Kikyo's soft mahogany eyes fell on Bankotsu. She frowned. Her gaze drifted over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's hair had returned to its shining silver and his eyes warmed into saffron yellow. He lazily picked breakfast out of his teeth with his returned claws.

"Alright team," Waruimaru acted like they would huddle together, "We have two primary targets to get rid of. The fury and the priestess," Waruimaru explained.

"Priestess?" Shippo peeped and looked from Kikyo to Kagome.

"Which priestess?" Sango stared nervously.

"You're up, Kikyo," Bankotsu smirked. "Now hold still." He picked up his Banryu. Inuyasha's eyes widened. Kikyo's cool eyes drifted over to Bankotsu and he grinned in return.

"I don't need to move," she threatened through a dangerous grin as she picked an arrow out of her quiver. He sneered.

"I gotta admit," he smirked, "I'm interested now."

"Yeah, me too," Jakotsu added as he watched from the side.

"Hoooooooooold on there kiddos!" Waruimaru shouted nervously. They looked at him. "Here I thought I'd have to rip Inuyasha and Bankotsu apart, but he's more interested in fighting Kikyo. Heavenly days," he sighed and shook his head. "Do not forget, the longer you squabble, the longer we take to take care of our real foes. And let me tell you, that's certainly not in our best interest. We're on a fixed schedule here. Time is of the essence. So as I was saying–"

"Yeah, yeah, kill Kikyo, I got it. Just give me a sec, would ya'?" Bankotsu smirked. Inuyasha's eyes darted between them nervously. Kagome anxiously tried to discern if he was just kidding. Even Miroku and Sango were uncomfortable.

"Not that priestess, lad," Waruimaru tried to interfere again, "Gracious! It really isn't safe to leave you two alone together."

Inuyasha's eyebrows inclined.

"Hahaha," Bankotsu laughed, "guess not." He put Banryu down with a shrug. Jakotsu laughed. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should be relieved they stopped.

"You mean we really have to kill a priestess?" Kagome brought the conversation back to its point.

"A dark priestess," Waruimaru clarified. "Now, let's form two groups. Um, let's see here." Waruimaru went over the party. "Bankotsu, Jackie, Sango, Tadao, Shina, and Shippo, you can go fight the fury. While Kagome, Miroku, Seo, Kikyo, Inuyasha, and myself will go to the dark priestess."

"So all the spiritual people fight the dark priestess?" Miroku tried to figure out Waruimaru's aim.

"I guess that's logical," Sango agreed.

"Woah, woah, woah," Bankotsu slowed him down, "how come Inuyasha gets to go fight the dark priestess? He's the least spiritual person I know."

"Like you can do better," Inuyasha leered at Bankotsu.

"Well I just wanted to make the teams even," Waruimaru plucked his beard, "and because you might go for the wrong girl..." He looked at Bankotsu.

"Kikyo can take care of herself..." he smirked.

"No way," Inuyasha ruffled, "I'm not letting him go instead of me. Besides, you guys need me if things get out of hand."

"Well, Inuyasha seems quite adamant. Can you accept this arrangement, my boy?" The warlock peered at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu looked over to Kikyo. She was composed and calm. She smiled.

"Yeah, sure," he relented without further argument. Inuyasha's small victory was interrupted as he tried to catch the glance between Bankotsu and Kikyo. _That was strange..._ He couldn't help but find it unsettling.

Kagome observed their body language as well. _Wow, I never knew they were so connected, like they can read each other's thoughts. _A smile played on Kagome's lips. _They're actually kind of cute._ _I wonder what kind of feelings they really have for each other..._

Inuyasha kept staring at Bankotsu. He'd spoken the truth last night. _It'd be great if he'd just get the message and lay off. _

Just then Bankotsu's face broke into a broad smile. Inuyasha's suspicion rose as he wondered what made the youth smile like that. He'd missed something important... He followed Bankotsu's gaze to Kikyo, but she wasn't doing anything. He tried to read her features, but nothing was out of the ordinary. Still... he didn't like it.

Kagome laughed to herself. Kikyo had winked at Bankotsu. It was so funny and uncharacteristic to see her do that. But it was... cute. Kagome felt like she was listening in on their conversation, even if it was all in body language. A small smile grew on her own lips. _There's gotta be something to it... What else could make Kikyo wink? _

With little more than a parting wave, the group split and Kagome found herself traveling with Kikyo and four other men. It felt strangely like the other day when they met the ghoul posing as Kikyo. But this time, Inuyasha wasn't upset. However, she couldn't help but feel somewhat alone. Without Sango or Shippo, it felt emptier. And she felt guilty about the girl... the one she killed. It hurt to think about, so she searched for something to take her mind off it. Inuyasha was too absorbed in Kikyo to pay much attention to her, which though she didn't find it surprising, was still disgruntled about it. So instead of sulking, she engaged Miroku in discussion while Inuyasha walked beside Kikyo behind them. Seo was on her other side and Waruimaru lead the entire group by himself.

Inuyasha watched Kikyo as she walked beside him. It felt so much like when she was alive, except they normally weren't with other people. Still, it had been so long since they traveled together. Inuyasha realized how much he missed it.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha broke the silence. Her eyes drifted over to him. "I want you to know, I've been thinking a lot about what you said." Her deep brown eyes watched with interest. "And I think... if you want to split up... that's ok. As long as you're happy." Inuyasha's voice was calm and thoughtful. His gentle golden eyes trailed over to her. She was a little surprised by his resolve. "I'm sorry if I... overreacted the other night. I guess I just never believed you would leave me."

"I'm glad you finally understand," she offered him a weak smile. Something about his eyes seemed hollow. His eyes wandered over hers for a moment, then scurried away when they didn't find what they were looking for.

"Are you... happy, Kikyo?" His eyes strayed back over to her. A delicate smile fluttered on her lips.

"I'm not sure I really know how to answer that question," her voice was tickled with a small chuckle. Inuyasha's eyes saddened. Kikyo frowned. "Parting is never easy, but I know we'll both be okay."

"What if 'okay' isn't good enough? What if I want more than that?" Inuyasha frowned.

"You can have it," she offered him a weak smile. "I just can't give it to you."

Inuyasha's eyes fell to the ground in thought, a frown was still cemented on his face. The wind ruffled through his hair and kimono. Kikyo just stared into the open sky.

"Are you sure about this?" He finally looked up.

"Yes."

"Then I can accept it." He concluded.

Silence stilled their mouths like death. They noticed no one else was talking. Only the breeze whispered over the trail and the leaves chattered in the trees.

Kagome listened to her feet scuffing against the ruts on the road. The wind pressed against her face and the sun fell in her eyes. _I didn't think she could, but she really did..._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sango couldn't help but feel awkward walking around with four of her old enemies through a dingy swamp. She had her only two companions, Shippo and Kiara, on her shoulders and she was walking through... she didn't wanna think about what she was walking through.

Bankotsu was reserved and Jakotsu kept eyeing her suspiciously, like she might bite. She did her best to ignore him. She found the silence uncomfortable and she missed her friends...

"Dammit!" She screamed as she stumbled over a root in the sludge and fell to her knees in the goop.

"Whaaaa!" Shippo screamed as he went flying off her shoulder. Kiara was airborne too, but caught herself before she landed in any muck. Shippo flew into someone and grabbed on for fear of getting dirty. His big young teal eyes peeked open and he discovered the person he latched onto, was none other than Bankotsu. The mercenary peered at him thoughtfully. He screamed in surprise and unwittingly let go. When he realized what he'd done, he screamed again.

"Careful," Bankotsu said as he caught the tyke by the back of the shirt before he dropped in the stagnant larvae-infested marsh water. Shippo peered up at Bankotsu. He had been desperately afraid of the likes of him only months ago at Mt. Hakurei, and he still felt threatened by him, especially since only Sango and Kiara remained from his traveling companions. Shippo quivered as he stared at him, despite efforts to appear unafraid. However, Bankotsu's blue eyes wandered past him to Sango.

"Clumsy woman," Jakotsu sneered as he peered behind him to see what was the hold up. Sango grit her teeth and stood up with the help of Kiara. Marsh water had splashed on her face and arms. However, it soaked her uniform up to her thighs. Her face was wrought with anger and loathing for her current position. Jakotsu stared lazily.

"Are you alright, Sango?" Shina scurried over to her. Sango still wasn't accustomed to Shina's unconditional kindness and generosity. Shina brushed her off and gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm fine," she stepped back from the half demon. She wasn't ready for Shina to play her best friend.

"Um," Shippo caught Bankotsu's attention again, "do you think you could put me down?" Bankotsu set him down on a projecting root and kept walking. Shippo felt relieved to escape his clutches, but then grew a nervous expression as he tried to navigate the muck without getting dirty. He noticed Sango now riding Kiara's back as she flew over the marsh. He frowned. She was caught up in her own thoughts and had forgotten about him.

Shippo had to hop to keep up because his legs were so small. He kept his eyes on the ground to make sure he didn't jump in anything unpleasant. He yelped as he slipped on a wet rock and grabbed onto the back of the closest leg. Again he immediately regretted his instinctual action. The calf he held onto was covered by a smooth hard grey surface. It's owner stopped. Shippo cringed. _Uh oh._

"You ok, kid?" Bankotsu stared down at him with sky blue eyes. Shippo gulped. He didn't look mad, just reserved. Still, the large halberd over his shoulder wasn't reassuring.

"Uh... Maybe," Shippo said in a shaky voice.

"You can relax. I'm not going to hurt you, kid." Bankotsu sensed his fear.

"What... I'm not... afraid... Why should I be a-afraid," Shippo gazed into the face of evil. He watched Bankotsu peering at him. He shrunk down under the crushing force of anxiety.

Bankotsu let out a jolly laugh. Shippo scrunched up even more.

"I like you, kid," Bankotsu grinned. Shippo's face flooded with surprise. Bankotsu stooped down and picked him up and plunked him on his shoulder. "How old are you?"

"I'm 46," he answered. Bankotsu laughed again. Shippo felt his anxiety fading. _He sure is a happy guy..._

"Kids are great," he snickered.

"Why? How old are you?" Shippo peered at him curiously.

"20," Bankotsu replied.

"Wow," Shippo marveled, "I'm older than you are!" Bankotsu smirked at his enthusiasm. "I guess it's no surprise though... seeing as you are _only_ human..." Shippo realized that came out bad. He flinched, expecting punishment to descend on swift wings. But nothing came. He opened an eye and peeked. Bankotsu stared at him curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to come out that way," Shippo hastily explained.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. Shippo sighed relief. _I guess he didn't catch it. _

Bankotsu just kept on walking. The villain wasn't what Shippo remembered him to be. Maybe it was because he just hadn't experienced him up close... It was a bit too close for comfort and made the fox demon edgy.

Tadao, who stood before the group stopped abruptly and threw his arm out before them. Bankotsu halted and peered curiously. Kiara levitated in mid air with Sango. However, Jakotsu failed to see the warning and continued until he stepped into a chasm in the ground. He yelled in surprise and went tumbling down through muck and sludge.

Bankotsu quirked a brow and walked to the edge of the crevice. It was well hidden among the murky environment. He leaned over and peered down for Jakotsu, but there was no telling where he went. Shippo recoiled from the hole in the ground, not wishing to follow the peculiar warrior.

An echoing noise climbed up to them out of the dank darkness.

"EEEEWWWW..."

"Jakotsu!" Bankotsu yelled into the hole. "Can you hear me?"

They listened but no reply came.

"Please tell me we don't have to go in there after him," Shippo peeped.

They heard strange slapping gurgling noises and peered further in the hole.

"It's so gross down here," they heard an echo from below.

The slippery slopping noises got closer. Bankotsu peered in. Shippo peeked from his shoulder, then let out a terrified yelp.

A group of burly disfigured men stumbled out of the hole, slime and marsh moss growing over their old crumbly revealing armor and clinging to their bulging muscles. However, the most disturbing aspect of their brutal appearance was the way that none of their heads were fully connected to their bodies, if at all.

The grotesque specters moaned and grunted out of their windpipes as they gathered before the group. Shippo yelped again and covered his head in his hands. Kiara growled. Sango gasped and Tadao pulled out his dagger.

"May we help you gentlemen?" A sweet voice cooed behind Bankotsu. An amused grin wound around his lips as he recognized it to belong to Shina. Sango gawked down at her like she had lost her mind.

"Well, you gotta hand it to her, the girl's got moxie," Bankotsu snickered as the brutes continued to approach. Sango held her tongue.

"Souls..." One of the beasts with a sagging head mumbled. "Give us your..." His lips moved but his eyes were stuck on the ground. His neck was twisted so his head laid on his chest. "Sooooooouls," he called. He took a lumbering step forward.

Sango thrust her weapon from atop Kiara and made direct contact with the marauder's gut. But as the Hiraikotsu broke through his middle, the demon exploded. Bankotsu yelled in surprise as he was lifted off his feet and thrown backwards. Shina and Tadao were thrown back into the marsh with him. Sango shielded herself from the raining demon parts, but her weapon had been knocked off course by the explosion and now lay in the muck.

Bankotsu sat up. Shippo landed in the moss behind him. Shippo coughed up swamp water and wiped the gook out of his eyes. Bankotsu spat into the water and wiped his mouth.

"Well that's inconvenient," Bankotsu sneered. "Alright, listen up," Bankotsu called their attention, "don't attack them any further until we figure out what we need to do here."

"What if they attack us first?" Shippo shivered.

"We might not have a choice," Sango sounded serious.

"Give us your soooouls," the hungry demon moaned. The herd staggered forward at them.

"Any bright ideas?" Sango stared incredulously at Bankotsu.

"Your cooperation is appreciated," he leered at her with a sarcastic smirk. "Okay, ninja man, I want you to go find out where this fury princess is. Shina you distract some of these jerks and get them away from the rest of us. And I'll take on the rest."

"What about me?" Sango quirked a brow with distrust written in her eyes, "Aren't you going to tell me what to do?" The demon slayer decidedly wouldn't be satisfied with any answer he provided because if he did give her an assignment, he would be telling her what to do, which wasn't ok, or he could not give her anything to do which would mean he was a sexist pig who didn't see her as fit to fight. The idea of his leadership did not appeal to her.

"I figured you were gonna do whatever the hell you wanted no matter what I said," he shrugged. "So do your thing demon slayer." He gave her one last glance and started walking up to the approaching freaks.

"W-what about me..?" Shippo peeped at being left out once again.

"Clear the field, fox tyke," Bankotsu shot him a glance. Shippo gulped.

"All by myself...?"

"All by yourself," Bankotsu grinned and stepped up to a being three times his size, "don't want anyone else taking the glory do you?" He punched the demon in the gut and as the beast leaned over in pain, he sent a fist into the side of his head, bringing him down. _These demons aren't very strong. As long as they aren't cut open, they shouldn't explode... Hmmm So they're just distractions? Or are they meant to slow us down? _

"Whatever you do, don't cut them! They'll blow up," he alerted the group.

Bankotsu kept going through one after the other. He picked one up by the leg and threw him into his compatriots, bringing them down like pins at a bowling alley. Just then one of them grabbed a head of one of its allies and threw it at Bankotsu. His eyes widened and the severed cranium went nuclear.

Bankotsu coughed as he got up out off the ground for the second time. His hair steamed and his face was singed. But he survived.

A yelp caught his interest behind him. He turned to see a demon looming over the terrified fox demon. The toddler-sized boy stumbled and tripped trying to escape. The lumbering giant reached down a gnarled hand to wring the life out of him.

Shippo screamed again. He squinched his eyes shut. But as his furry little body quivered in fear, nothing snapped a hold of him and squeezed him until his tiny fox legs stopped shaking. He dared to peek. The headless savage's extended arm suddenly wrenched back and his body did a flip, and lay flat on the marshy ground.

As the earth stopped shaking, Shippo saw Bankotsu let go of the brute's arm, and let it crumple on the socket he dislocated when he flipped him. Shippo's eyes widened. _He... saved me? Why would..._

"You ok, kid?" Bankotsu peered at him. He nodded with a startled expression still glued to his face.

Something echoed out of the crevice. Bankotsu's head turned.

"Hey, buddy, you're not my type... What the... Who are all you guys?..."

Bankotsu was about to warn Jakotsu when...

"Take that!"

A slashing metal noise ricocheted inside the cavern. Bankotsu grabbed Shippo and braced.

The ground detonated.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Waruimaru started whistling songs as he lead the group. Kagome found it distracting when she was trying to listen to what Inuyasha and Kikyo said. _So what if it is a little underhanded of me to eavesdrop? It sounds like they're discussing something very serious. Is Kikyo really going to break up with Inuyasha?_

Miroku watched Kagome send subtle glances back at Inuyasha and Kikyo. He frowned at her continued interest in their conversation. _Poor Kagome... Though what they're talking about really could be of importance for her._ Miroku continued to listen in on their conversation as well.

"Why are you so interested in what they say?"

Kagome's face flushed with embarrassment as Seo caught her eavesdropping. She hesitated.

"You already know what will happen," Seo continued. She blinked in surprise.

"I do?"

"Don't you?" He asked with equal surprise.

"No. Do you?"

"Of course," he replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Miroku couldn't follow their conversation.

"Nothing," both responded at the same time. Miroku quirked a brow.

Behind them, Inuyasha and Kikyo continued to walk side by side. Even though their conversation had drawn to a close, Inuyasha didn't leave her. He noticed her eyes tended to linger on the horizon now, instead of the ground. Even though it was a subtle change, Inuyasha wondered what it meant. She'd look over at him every now and again, when she noticed him watching her for extended periods of time. Then he'd just smile.

Kikyo didn't like the smiles he'd offer her. She didn't trust them. Inuyasha had changed his tune quite a bit from the other night. She didn't think him capable of recovering in the span of a day. After fifty years he hadn't acted this nonchalant once in any of their other meetings. _Why should he appear so now? Maybe it's because Bankotsu isn't around. Or maybe... I don't know Inuyasha like I once did. We've both changed. Maybe I just haven't noticed it in him. Who knows, maybe he is ok after all._ That last thought seemed to comfort her and she let her gaze drift to where Waruimaru was leading them.

"Ah, here we are," Waruimaru said pleasantly. Kagome looked up and couldn't believe her eyes. _It's like it never ends..._ Before her stood the remains of Waruimaru's temple.

In fact, no one seemed to believe they were back there again, especially not Kikyo. She frowned visibly. Waruimaru chuckled.

"Well we shouldn't waste our time, come on," he encouraged them.

"If the dark priestess is inside how did we not notice before?" Miroku interrupted. "And you knew she was here all along, didn't you?" He stared accusingly at Waruimaru.

"Ah yes well, I did, to speak the truth. But that doesn't matter now. We're going to finish her off this time once and for all," he tried to give them the pep talk. None seemed all too excited.

Waruimaru tapped his staff and the great doors to the temple were thrust open. A strange chill descended on them all from inside of the great hall. Miroku held up his staff and peered in. The building was vacant and lonely. They could hear their breathing echo in the far corners of the room.

Waruimaru stepped inside. The sound of his steps ricocheted off the empty stone walls. The once hallowed ground was now only hollow. It held the sleepy stillness of a graveyard, but it was anyone's guess if rows of lifeless bodies rested their bones beneath its cold solid ground. Kagome felt the hair rise on her arms as her skin broke out in goose flesh.

Waruimaru's staff hit the ground as he took another step in, but in that instant, rows of torches lit the empty walls and illuminated their path. Waruimaru stared apprehensively up, then continued on.

"Well kids," he said in a grave voice, "she's expecting us."

Kagome felt another tingle run down her spine. _This place is giving me the creeps._ She had this horrible feeling she was being watched.

Inuyasha was visibly anxious. He had his hand on his sword and his ears were up and listening. Even Miroku couldn't keep his eyes from checking every dark corner. Seo walked behind Waruimaru with a disconcerted stare. Kikyo was the least outwardly edgy among them. Kagome couldn't see a hint of anxiety in her eyes, but she suspected the priestess must have felt something.

They kept walking, watching, and waiting. The air was stuffy and the tension thick. Finally they entered a candle lit room at the end of the great entrance way. Miroku creaked the door back. Nearly everyone cringed at the harsh sound in the silence. A large mirror stood beside a slowly burning fireplace. A bow and arrows were thoughtfully propped against the grey stone wall. Then someone was moving at the other end of the room.

Kagome glanced up and saw a woman slowly walk out from the side. Kagome gasped as did Inuyasha and Miroku. Kikyo blinked with a disdainful look in her eye. Waruimaru let out a breath he'd been holding. The woman locked them in a stare with her cold dark eyes.

"It can't be," Inuyasha stared at her and then turned back to Kagome and Kikyo. His eyes were wild with confusion. Miroku also did a double take.

"Impossible," he breathed.

The woman had soft brown eyes, but wore a cold expression. She had wispy bangs and long straight hair that fell all the way down her back. Her slim figure was well accentuated by her flowing white and red priestess robes, the same Kikyo wore. For in fact, Kikyo could have been wearing them. The woman looked almost exactly like her, and almost exactly like Kagome. This priestess was a midpoint between the two. She had Kagome's bangs, but Kikyo's long flowing locks. She had Kagome's skin, but Kikyo's stance. She was a mirror image.

"Who the hell are you!?" Inuyasha yelled at her after the silence was too much to bear. She looked at him, a wave of recognition washed through her eyes. Then a tight thin smile gripped her smooth lips.

"Inuyasha," her voice was softer than Kikyo's, but not as gentle as Kagome's. Inuyasha felt a pang in his heart when she spoke. He didn't know if he could take anymore hairsplitting details. Even her scent was exactly the same, but he couldn't tell who she resembled more. He grit his teeth. _Shit_. "Inuyasha..." she drew out his name again, "it's really you. I'm glad. I've missed you."

Kagome didn't know what to do. _Is this really the dark priestess? How can it be? She's... me. She's Kikyo. How can we possibly kill her?_

"This has to be some sort of trick, Inuyasha." Miroku tried to bring the half demon back to his senses. "It's just not possible she could really look like that. It must be a spell."

"There is no guise here," Seo surprised everyone when he spoke up, "she is showing her true form." The boy stared at her. She eyed the lot of them, then her gaze fell back to Inuyasha.

"The beads," she said as she stared at the necklace hanging from his neck, "you're wearing them?" She looked as though she wondered why. Inuyasha only continued to stare.

"What?" He was put off by her random remark.

"You don't need them," she brought up a hand before her face and bowed her head in a quick prayer. Inuyasha just stood there, unable to take action against her.

A spilling sound showered down by his feet. He stared with a befuddled expression as his necklace scattered across the floor. Kagome gasped. _The enchanted beads!_

Inuyasha whirled out his sword and pointed it at her. He didn't like how calm she was. He stared at her, but still couldn't bring himself to swing his sword or even approach her.

Kikyo watched Inuyasha's resolve snuff out. _He'll be no use in this battle then._ She was angered by his lack of nerve, or even ability to discern between them when all three women were right there.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? You don't look well. What are you doing here?"

"Don't let her trick you, Inuyasha," Miroku encouraged, "she's not Kikyo or Kagome. Both of them are right here. Now let's get her." Miroku pointed his staff threateningly at her and slowly approached. Inuyasha gave a faint nod and followed.

"'Get me'? You're going to 'get me'?" Her beautiful brown eyes darted from each person as they approached. Waruimaru followed Inuyasha. His posture was even more cautious than the others. "Have you come here... to kill me?" Her eyes wavered. Inuyasha's mouth hung open.

Seo stood beside Kagome and watched. Both she and Kikyo remained where they were. Kagome didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she should help or just wait for the men to take care of it. _She doesn't look all that threatening..._

Kikyo glanced about the room. She couldn't see any sign of a trap or plot that the dark priestess could ensnare them in. All she had were her arrows and a strange looking mirror. _If she was expecting us, then why isn't she prepared?_

Miroku kept slinking forward from one side as Inuyasha drew up from the other and Waruimaru came right from in front. As they drew closer she kept watching all of them. She appeared even frightful.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice faltered. "What are you doing? I haven't done anything. You're not actually going to..." She sucked in her breath and scampered back toward the fire place as they closed in. She pressed her back to the wall, but seemed out of escape routes.

The look on Inuyasha's face was conflicted. His eyes kept dashing to Miroku and Waruimaru for reassurance, but neither of them would return his gaze. They both seemed set on catching her. _Catching her... and then... killing her?_ His brow furrowed and a drip of sweat nervously zagged down his face. _What if she's telling the truth? What if she hasn't done anything? _Inuyasha gulped.

Even this close up, Inuyasha knew he could easily mistake her for Kikyo or Kagome. Right now she appeared more like Kikyo, just because of the priestess robes. He could feel himself sweating. _She's not Kikyo. She's not Kagome. She's a fake. She's gotta be... But then, the ghoul was fake too. _Inuyasha threw a nervous glance back at Kikyo standing by Kagome. _But the ghoul really is dead now isn't she?_ To his dismay, Inuyasha couldn't recall checking their footprints for mule tracks. _I would have noticed if there had been, right?_

"Inuyasha!" The priestess's scream jarred him from his thoughts. Both Miroku and Waruimaru were in arm's reach. She crumpled up on the wall and shook.

"Wait!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku stopped and looked up. Waruimaru's focus didn't leave the priestess. "How do we know she's really the dark priestess?"

Miroku wore a nervous expression too. Inuyasha felt more sweat dribble down his face. _The only reason we think it's her is because he told us._ Inuyasha's gaze fell on the old man._ Why do we trust him? _

Fresh memories of Kikyo's form falling from yesterday's encounter sifted through Inuyasha's mind. The experience had been so traumatic, and it wasn't even real...

"Please don't," the priestess hid her face against the wall, "please... _Inuyasha_..." She shuddered his name and started pouting.

Waruimaru hadn't stopped. He lifted his staff and prepared to strike. Inuyasha felt his heart seize. Miroku's eyes widened.

It was simultaneous. Both Miroku and Inuyasha grabbed Waruimaru at the same time. Neither could allow him to hurt what appeared to be a helpless woman.

Waruimaru gasped in surprise. Inuyasha grabbed his arms and made him let go of the staff while Miroku held him back from the woman.

"You fools," Waruimaru gasped, "what have you done?" Inuyasha gasped and Miroku appeared even more anxious than before.

Then Inuyasha's mind went blank.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bankotsu woke up with a pounding headache. He groaned and opened his eyes. His vision slowly came back to focus. He had Banryu grasped in one hand and the little fox demon in the other. The child was unconscious and covered in mud. To his dismay, he found that he was also filthy, even more so than the small demon. His leggings were torn and his red sash was reduced to threads. His sleeves were also torn open and they hung from his arms due to all the heavy mud stuck in the very fabric of his uniform. _I must have landed in something pretty nasty..._ He looked around at the marsh.

As he turned around to where the chasm was once hidden amongst rocks and moss, he discovered a gaping hole in the ground. Lying just at the entrance, Bankotsu could see half of Jakotsu sprawled out on the muck. His eyes were closed and he was still holding his sword. Around him were the scattered pieces of the disgusting monsters from earlier.

Something moved in his peripheral vision and Bankotsu glanced up. An apparition floated in the air by the hole was carrying Sango under it's arm. The specter appeared to be a woman with curly flickering hair and sharp eyes. Her entire body was composed of red flame that bristled and flittered in the wind. She turned her head, just enough to catch Bankotsu's eyes with hers, and smirked. Then she disappeared down into the darkness without a word.

Bankotsu's brow furrowed. _Shit._

A noise drew his attention back to the ground. Shippo was stirring. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with a mumble.

Bankotsu hauled his Banryu out of the muck and stood up. His legs sunk in the disturbed ground. The explosion made the soil even more loose than it already was. If it didn't already reek of death, it sure did now.

"W-what happened?" Shippo moaned. "Where are we?"

"Come on, we gotta get moving," Bankotsu stepped over to Jakotsu and prodded him in the ribs with his foot. Jakotsu moaned and coughed. He squirmed to his feet and groaned as he held his head.

"Those guys... aren't very good at accepting rejection huh," he rubbed his head sorely.

"I'm glad you're alright Jakotsu. Now come on. We better hurry up. They've taken Sango."

"And they can keep her. It doesn't hurt my feelings. What's the rush?" He said groggily.

"Save it, Jakotsu. I'm not going to be the first one to lose a group member," Bankotsu looked around and discovered Kiara lying in the marsh.

"They've taken Sango?" Shippo peeped in concern. Bankotsu didn't respond, but stepped over to the fallen feline. She wearily came back to consciousness and suddenly stood up on the alert. She looked about for Sango, but only discovered her weapon lodged in the earth.

"Kiara! You're alright," Shippo jumped up to her. She grunted and nudged the boomerang sadly.

Bankotsu surveyed the rest of the area for Shina and Tadao. _They're probably still looking for the queen of the furies, like I told them. I'd bet she's not far now. Why'd they take Sango? They don't need to bait us. That can only mean... she's in serious danger._

"Let's go," Bankotsu concluded and strode down into the ominous pit. Jakotsu sighed, but obligingly followed his leader. Shippo watched them leave over his shoulder and then yelped.

"Hurry up Kiara, we have to follow them," the young fox jumped on her back with Sango's weapon. The great cat leapt into the hole after the mercenaries.

It was cold and dark in the pit. Bankotsu could hear his feet every time he took a step because the ground sucked at his legs. The air was musty and it put a sour taste in his mouth. He had a feeling more of the brutes from earlier might walk into him as he fumbled through the dark, but none did. The ground got colder and colder, and as it did the earth became harder and harder. Then he nearly stubbed his toes on something as he was walking. Jakotsu stepped on something too and cursed.

"Ow!" Jakotsu hissed. Something clattered together. "What are these!" He stooped down and picked up something. It was cold and smooth.

"Bones," Bankotsu breathed. "Lots of them."

"Bones of what?" Shippo whimpered.

"I think they're human," Bankotsu replied.

A scream echoed down the empty shaft at them. It was a woman. Far ahead Bankotsu could see a faint light. He started off at a run, skeletons rattling beneath his feet. He heard Jakotsu tromping after him.

The light was getting brighter. Soon he could see the cavern's walls. The bones littering the floor were mostly smashed up, but there were more than he thought. He couldn't actually see the ground beneath all the remains. Even the walls were encrusted with skeletons.

Another scream jarred him from his thoughts. He ran the rest of the way until he slid into a dimly lit corner. A figure stood before him glowing a misty green. It was a man floating in the darkness. He was made of flame like the woman from earlier. His eyes were fierce to look at, and in his hands he had Shina by the neck. She squirmed and fought with her abductor, but couldn't even touch him.

Bankotsu hurled his halberd down on the man, but the weapon went straight through him. Bankotsu tried to slice him again, but to no avail. His weapon couldn't cut him. Shina gasped for breath. The flames of his hands burned her flesh and took away her breath. She was helpless.

Bankotsu was running out of time and options. He grabbed Shina and pulled. The man let go begrudgingly and glared at Bankotsu. Shina sucked in wheezing breaths and clutched Bankotsu's arm for support. She was white in the face and nearly fainted.

"Where's your leader," Bankotsu stared back at the ghostly man. The man grew a malicious grin.

"So you've finally shown up. You will meet her shortly." Then from behind him several more like him appeared. Some were deep purple and others a polluted black. Bankotsu sneered. They grinned in return.

"They just come in all colors, don't they?"

"It was kind of you to save us the trouble of coming above ground to get you. Her highness wants to see you as soon as possible," they stared with their crispy eyes and cackled.

"Oh does she," Bankotsu's eyes glimmered in the light coming off them.

"She does," they grinned.

"Then lead the way," he said irritably. The crowd of flaming miscreants broke into sinister laughter. Bankotsu's temper wavered.

"As you wish," one spoke. Then the entire group descended on them.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Sango awoke she was lying on a cold solid floor. Her body ached and for some reason the fabric around her waste was burned off. The skin there was red and tender. She cringed and picked herself up on her arms. A cooing voice drew her attention away from her injuries.

A woman with long wispy red hair and a skull in her hand lay reclined across a large decadent throne. She wore a long flowing dark dress that covered her legs as they spilled over the side of her arm rest. She stroked the skull with one hand and smiled a toothy smile.

Sango gasped. _Look at her teeth!_ She had rows of dagger like teeth all housed in her petite head. Sango felt a quiver worm down her spine. _Her eyes are all black!_

Then she tossed her head back and let her hair tumble down the side of her royal chair, still stroking the bare cranium in her possession like a pet. Her hair wisped and flowed in the air like smoke. Her long black dress did the same as she draped her legs over the other side of the throne. It pooled below her feet, not revealing a hint of the pale unholy skin beneath it, and wisped mysteriously into the dank air. Sango wondered if she was truly human.

She brought the skull to her lips and licked its jagged milky cheek bone. Her small red tongue glided over the obtuse bumpy edges of the bones and then dived deep into the eye socket. She closed her eyes, slowly savoring the slick hollow cavity, then withdrew her tongue to the barbarous mansion of her mouth. She inhaled in a deep breath through her fine nostrils before opening her eyes again. The arm with the skull sagged back behind her head as she stretched and let the skull roll off her delicate sharp fingers.

A crack sounded as the skull hit the floor with a clatter. It wobbled about after its collision until it was still. It's top split open and it lie in ruins on the unforgiving stone ground, still blankly staring out into space from it's empty sockets.

The woman let her arms sag behind her and finally turned her gaze on Sango. Sango squelched a scream. Her breath sucked in. Those eyes... She was looking right through her. Sango felt her heart racing. She'd never felt so alone and vulnerable. The woman drifted to an upright position. Sango reeled back in terror, meeting a wall from behind.

"Who-Who are you!?" She finally demanded. Her heart pounded in her chest. Cold sick sweat oozed down her face. Her hands were like ice and her breath in short gulps. She felt her legs shaking, but was powerless to stop it. The woman stood up.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" The malevolent woman had a hoarse whispering voice. Sango was surprised to hear her speak at all. "Then why have you come here to search me out?" Sango sat open mouthed. She couldn't answer for a moment. "I see," she hissed. "You truly don't have a clue. Then I shall not waste anymore time with you or your companions." She snapped her fingers and two apparitions of flame burst forth before her. Their bodies glowed in the dark as they kneeled before her.

"Yes your majesty," they both chanted at the same time.

"Harvest the souls, there's no point in keeping them alive any longer."

"But your majesty," one of them dared. Her harsh slate black eyes teetered on fury, as though she might scourge the slave for looking at her. His voice faltered as he saw the potency of her scorn. "-th-the c-captives, their souls are different than most humans, my lady. Perhaps it would interest your highness-"

"Perhaps it would interest me to banish you to the shadows you worthless pixie! Don't you ever raise your voice to me again, do you understand!" The humble shade cowered to his feet in fear. "You twit," she hissed, "get out of my sight." He disappeared with a gust of flame. The other shade continued to grovel, the flames composing his body quivered uncontrollably. "Bring them here," she ordered. The flames of his body flickered fearfully. "Now!" She screeched. He disappeared with a wisp.

Sango could hear her own breathing over the crackle of the small torchlight illuminating the room. The silence had finally set in. She could still hear the woman's screams like swift stabs in her ears. And now she stood before her. The woman's dress and hair continued to wisp like smoke. All the original details of her beauty that Sango had noticed before, like her smooth soft jaw line, the delicate wavelike flow of her hair, or her grace, all of it disappeared as quickly as her servants from under her. She was a creature to be feared, an entity Sango couldn't even recognize. _She is the Queen of the Furies. What else could she be? _

Without her Hiriakotsu, Sango felt desperately under equipped. Somehow, she didn't think it would do her much good against this foe anyway. The woman floated toward her. Sango sank back into the wall, its cold hard edges held no comfort for her. She stumbled to her feet and started to sprint, where to she didn't know, but anywhere was better than where she was. Just then a burst of smoke arose before her. The woman spilled out of the cloud and grabbed Sango by the neck with one of her sharp clawed hands. The spiny claws pierced and stabbed her soft battered flesh. Sango jabbed and scratched the arm and kicked. She opened her mouth to scream when the woman suddenly slammed her other arm down Sango's throat. Sango choked and gargled in pain as the walls of her esophagus strained to contain the projected appendage. Her face squeezed with pain.

"Shut up or I'll rip your tongue out you filthy little bitch," the woman snarled. Her razor teeth were visible as she unleashed her rage. Her cold solid obsidian eyes were soulless and terrifying.

Sango felt her heart knocking against her ribs. Her lungs cried for air. Her cheeks started turning blue. Blood trickled down her throat. She could taste its warm metallic essence on the back of her tongue. She gagged and tears leaked out of her eyes.

Then she could feel the hand pull back up out of her. The bulge of her wrist squeezed out of her jaw and Sango felt her mind draining. Her mouth still hung open. She could feel blood and drool dribbling down her extended jaw. In her fading vision she could see a faint blue orb seeping out of her mouth in the hand of the woman. Sango closed her eyes. The dull aching pain was receding. An empty darkness took its place.

Author's Note: I didn't actually want to end it here, but otherwise this would be ridiculously long heh. So you tell me how soon I should put up the next chapter, won't you please?


	12. Fighting Fire with Fire

Chapter 12: Fighting Fire with Fire

"Sangooooo!" The little fox demon cried as the body of his friend fell lifelessly on the floor. A strange floating woman holding a blue luminescent orb in her open hand stood directly above the demon slayer as the tail of the small light exited Sango's mouth and joined the rest.

Jakotsu gasped and Bankotsu's eyes widened. Shina screamed.

"She didn't seem all that different to me," the fury said flatly as she watched the human's soul bobble in her hand. "What is it that I should be so interested in?"

The guards accompanying the captured humans bowed humbly as they displayed their catch. Each Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Shippo, and Kiara were subdued from resisting. Bankotsu had flaming shackles chaining him. No matter how hard he tried he could never remove them. He only burned himself more and blistered his skin. Jakotsu had similar bindings, but Shina, Shippo, and Kiara were in normal iron shackles. They had been stripped of their weapons and brought to this place. At first Bankotsu thought it would be ok to play along for awhile until they reached the queen, but soon realized his plan would only work well if he could escape once they got there. He couldn't.

"My lady, the captives appear to have their souls on the outside," one of the shades explained.

The queen drifted forward, her dress wafting behind her. She hovered before Bankotsu and took his chin in her hand, propping it up to look her in the face. His eyes narrowed dangerously. She inspected him shortly.

"So I see," a smile broke across her thin lips. The tips of her razor teeth just visible beneath her upper lip. She soothed one of her spiny claws over his cheek and watched how his eyes never left hers. His embittered expression only pleased her more.

With her other hand she uplifted Sango's soul. She brought it to her chest and it assimilated inside her body. Shippo and Kiara watched in horror. Then out of her slippery dress she revealed a small blade. It was nothing more than a dagger, but everything she did was frightening.

"Explain to me how it is that your soul serves as your body, human," she peered at Bankotsu with her hideous shadowy lenses. Bankotsu didn't respond but just stared back. She smiled. Then she stabbed him.

Bankotsu lurched in the holds of the fiery chains. He shuddered and struggled against the shackles. It felt like a flood of pain and fury was coursing through his being. He was overwhelmed by the agony. It felt like he might burst. His legs gave out under him and he slumped forward.

The knife withdrew and the suffering ebbed. His muscles shook and his breath came in short halting intervals. He could feel the cold sweat on the back of his neck. His whole body felt swollen. His pulse beat incessantly inside his flesh and every time it did he felt like it expanded.

"Bankotsu!" Jakotsu yelled beside him.

A mirthless chuckle rang in his ears. He looked up to see the fury watching him recover.

"Had enough? Of course not. That's why you're here, isn't it?" She gave him a wicked smile. "Perhaps you could explain that as well. I don't recall inviting you." He glared at her as she mused. "You came to slay me did you? That's rather impressive and rather idiotic. You have no idea what you're doing do you?" she snickered. "Don't feel bad. You're not the only ones. Now spill your secrets to me," she showed him the bloodied edge of the dagger, "or I'll spill your entrails all over the floor."

Bankotsu grimaced. There was something about that dagger. It was no ordinary blade. He didn't want to be stung again, but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of torturing him into submission.

Suddenly a long twisted knife dug out of her dress from behind. The queen gasped and spun around. Tadao stood with his dagger out. She sneered at him. The dagger failed to harm her at all. Her tresses only wisped as she eyed him harshly.

Not daring to miss his chance, Bankotsu lunged forward and threw the linking chains of his bindings around her neck from behind and pulled her back. She hissed and squirmed violently in his grasp. Her faithful shades dashed to her rescue and scourged Bankotsu on all sides. He growled his pain, but wouldn't let go.

Thinking quickly, Jakotsu threw the other end of his chains around the fury's neck as well and pulled in the opposite direction. She screamed and shrieked. Her nails dug deep into Bankotsu's arms. She was as slippery as a fish and writhing like a snake. With a hideous crack her head lopped off and fell to the floor. Jakotsu fell backwards. Bankotsu landed on his butt in the opposite direction.

Tadao rushed to his love and freed her of her shackles, as well as Shippo and Kiara. The shades present all spewed torrents of flame and retaliated at the beheading of their mistress. Fearing the vengeful flames, everyone retreated after Tadao led them out of the line of fire. Kiara grabbed Sango's limp body and hurried away.

"That was a close call," Jakotsu said as they ran down the cold dark cave.

"I hope it's over," Bankotsu said warily.

"What about Sango?" Shippo peeped. "Will she be alright?"

Bankotsu grimaced. Jakotsu eyed her with an uninterested expression. They still carried their shackles despite the desperate attempt to break them and the fury's neck in one collaborative operation.

The cave was dark except for those rattling chains. Then a light became clear coming from above the blackness.

Bankotsu grit his teeth and kept forcing his screaming muscles to continue for only a little while longer. Once outside the cave, they could reorient themselves. _It's not far now._ The demonic aura in the darkness was stifling. _The shades must be catching up. And they aren't happy._ Bankotsu cursed the weakness of his own legs.

They scampered out of the cave and into the fresh light of day. Shippo breathed in the air with relief. Jakotsu huffed as he stumbled out of the hole from whence they came. It was painfully bright on their nocturnal vision.

Bankotsu gasped. A thrust of claws ripped down at him and he tried to hastily deflect the attack. The spiny nails burst through the chains on his arm with a shattering crack. Then he felt a gush of warmth as they pierced through his blistered flesh. He let out a cry and dropped in the marsh by the steaming remains of the shackles.

Shina screamed. Jakotsu gasped.

The fury stood before them with her deep black eyes, which appeared even blacker now. The sun poured down her back and her ghostly appearance was even more apparent. Her delicate crimson hair fluttered about her and her deep dark dress unfurled before them. Her right hand was spattered with Bankotsu's blood and her mouth twisted in a heinous smile.

"She's not dead!" Shippo's high pitched voice cracked.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed across the room. The half demon was holding Waruimaru's staff high above his head. From behind, the two slender arms embracing him tightly could be clearly seen by both Kikyo and Kagome.

Waruimaru was on the floor. He tried to stagger to his feet. Miroku stumbled away from the half demon and the familiar priestess. His breaths were shallow and he watched in shock as his worst fears were realized.

"You won't let them hurt me, will you Inuyasha?" The priestess's voice was smooth and innocent. She embraced him intimately in her arms and nuzzled her head against his chest.

The half demon appeared frozen in position. He didn't move a muscle, but grunted a response.

"No.." the sound drifted off his lips. She smiled into his kimono. She withdrew and as she slowly released him, his stiff muscles relaxed. His knees bent groggily and his eyes were hazy and doped.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled from across the room. "Are you alright? What's going on?"

The half demon didn't appear to hear her. Miroku looked up, but didn't know how to react.

"Gotchya!" Waruimaru lurched from behind her and seized at the crafty woman from behind. She swiftly side stepped and grinned maliciously. In a vain attempt to stop her yet, he threw and arm out at her. "Ah!" The old sorcerer screamed in pain.

Inuyasha's clawed talon held the old wrinkled hand in its vice like grip. His face was still completely blank. Waruimaru grimaced as he looked from the possessed half demon back to the priestess.

"Dispose of him," the priestess said lackadaisically.

Inuyasha lifted Waruimaru off his feet by his hand and flung him across the room. With a crash he landed in a rustling cloud of dust and debris. Miroku gawked, then swung his vision back to the danger before himself.

"Inuyasha snap out of it! You can not allow yourself to fall under her influence," he scooted backwards on his hands as he retreated from the encroaching menace.

"Miroku!" Kagome's worry flickered in her frightened eyes. "Run away from him! Inuyasha sit!"

Expecting the half demon to drop at her command, Kagome gasped in horror. _Oh no! That's right. The beads..._

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" A burst of rubble erupted where Miroku was. Inuyasha stood back up after removing his claw from the pit of the hole he created. Miroku couldn't be seen from where Kagome stood in terror.

"Miroku!" She screamed.

Just then the priestess darted away as yet another attacker assailed her from behind. She turned to face her new opponent and then broke into a wide grin.

"Do you always try to kill your reincarnations?" The dark priestess wore an ugly smile.

Kikyo's face remained icy as she continued to slowly approach her double.

"Heh," the dark priestess jittered with amusement, "my name is Kyoko. It is indeed a dubious pleasure to see you, both of you." Kikyo held out her bow, a somber expression tugging at the soft curves of her face. "Inuyasha give me the staff," Kyoko commanded.

The half demon delivered it promptly. She grinned as she wielded it at Kikyo. The dead priestess showed no concern.

"What do you think you can do to me, Kikyo? There is nothing you have that I don't. Better than that, I have more," she held up the staff, "so come at me, if you will."

Kikyo swung down her bow at the woman. The staff rebuffed the spiritual power and met every blow. Inuyasha jumped to Kyoko's side and growled with hate in his eyes.

"I won't allow you to hurt her! Not while I protect her!" The half demon's shiny golden eyes were fierce. Kikyo's brow furrowed and she widened her stance.

"Go!" A voice called across the room. Kagome watched her arrow fly toward the dark priestess. _This could be it. This could end it. I can't let Inuyasha fight Kikyo. He's hurt too many people as it is. He better turn back to normal!_

Twang! Kagome's anticipation wilted as she witnessed her arrow shot out of the sky by Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. She gasped. _Inuyasha..._

Kikyo's face soured. She drew her own arrow from her quiver and took careful aim. Kyoko's eye caught her movement from the side. She turned to face her rival.

"Well?" Kyoko waited.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed. With a snap, the arrow whizzed off the draw string and speared at Kyoko. Inuyasha axed Tetsaiga down on the stream of pink light, but bounced off like a flea. Tetsusaiga transformed to rusty metal.

The priestess reached up as the arrow came and squeezed her hand shut around the swift projectile. Its harsh pink light faded when it was captured by her hand. The skin of her palm ripped and bled due to the flesh skewered as she snatched it out of the air. She only smiled.

"I already told you," she stared at Kikyo smugly, "there's nothing you can do that I can't. Although it wouldn't grieve me to kill you myself, I think I'll let Inuyasha do it. I heard he's had a lot of practice."

Kikyo's eyes resonated contempt. With that the half demon jumped to his feet and transformed his sword.

_Inuyasha..._ Kagome felt small still standing by the entrance. _Have you forgotten us?_ Her eyes fell on a form lying at the back. He wasn't moving. She raced over and shook his shoulder. It was the old man. He looked so rustic in the dust and rubble where he landed, like an unvisited antique in the attic.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked over the clashing sounds coming behind her. She glanced anxiously over her shoulder. Inuyasha was actually attacking Kikyo. He used his claws when his sword wouldn't thwart her powers. Kikyo rebuffed him with her glowing bow, but he just kept coming. Kagome frowned. A stirring noise snapped her attention back to the sorcerer.

"Oh my gracious," he said groggily, "that wasn't cordial at all now was it?"

"You have to stop Inuyasha. Make him go back to the way he was or we'll be in serious trouble. He's already after Kikyo," Kagome explained.

"Loved to lass," he agreed, "but I don't have my staff."

Kagome bit her lip and peered once more around her shoulder to locate it was when she knocked her head into something solid and bumpy.

"You mean this?"

Kagome's breath faltered as she recognized who was speaking. She glanced up to see Kyoko pointing the staff straight at her. She retreated backwards.

"I'm sorry to say, but Inuyasha won't be changing back any time soon. He belongs to me now."

"What do you want with him!?" Kagome yelled at her.

"Sorry sweetie," Kyoko's voice was harsh, "but you'll have to wait your turn. After all, I am the only one of us who belongs in this time period. Therefore I'm the one Inuyasha will love."

"'One of us'?" Kagome repeated, "you mean Kikyo and me?"

A slippery smile slid across the dark priestess's face.

"You shouldn't have ventured into this era. There's no room for two, not to mention three, of me. Kikyo's dead and you aren't even born yet little girl," Kyoko pointed the staff at Kagome and Waruimaru. Waruimaru grimaced. "I was suppose to break the spell. I was suppose to pull him off the tree."

The rubble on the ground started to rise into midair. The floor shook. Kyoko held out the staff and concentrated hard. Waruimaru's face was pale. Kagome reached for her bow and arrows. She swiftly knocked one in and it pelted at the priestess.

With a meek zap it disintegrated as it hit the staff. Kyoko's eyes were frightening and dark.

"I'm the one he will die for," she said coldly.

Kyoko thrust the staff down and light exploded on them in a blinding flash. Kagome screamed. She couldn't feel her arms and legs.

When she finally felt ground beneath her, Kagome opened her eyes. Her ears were ringing and her head was swimming. She looked up to see Kyoko with a frustrated expression. The staff was still white with light, but was pouring back at her instead of her victims. Just behind the priestess, Seo stood with his hand on the side of her leg.

Kyoko glared at the small child. She was disappearing. The staff sizzled with energy. Seo's eyes were grave. Then a crafty smile descended on her lips.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!"

Seo crashed forward into the wall by Kagome. His clothes were torn and he fell unconscious. Inuyasha landed beside Kyoko with a worried expression. His eyes fell once on Kagome, but didn't even recognize her. His apathy yanked on Kagome's heart strings.

"Kago-me," she heard a broken voice mutter. She looked over to see Miroku pulling himself toward them.

"Miroku," she yelled and helped him. Kyoko watched in disdain.

"You know what to do Inuyasha," the dark priestess said and turned briskly. Not to her surprise, Kikyo was heading for her.

Inuyasha withdrew his sword and Kagome could already see the windscar wrapping around the blade.

_No._

"Inuyashaaaaaa!!!!!!"

With amazing speed the old sorcerer leapt up and grabbed a hold of the sword. Inuyasha growled.

"Not so fast, my boy," he said in the half demon's face.

Kagome watched with fear. Miroku tried to get up to help. Seo still lay unconscious beside Kagome. He had claw marks running down his side. Kagome nervously watched Inuyasha and then turned to help Miroku get away from the danger.

Waruimaru grit his teeth and struggled to push the sword back. If Inuyasha managed to pull a windscar off on them now, it would strike all of them, and it would be the end of them. Waruimaru himself was fairly resilient, but it wasn't worth the risk of being knocked unconscious. They'd be sitting ducks.

"I'd rather hoped it wouldn't come to this. But you leave me no alternative."

Waruimaru swiped out a small sword from inside his kimono and stabbed Inuyasha between the ribs. The half demon gasped and his sword dropped to the ground with a crash. The wisps of windscar disappeared from its blade.

Kagome gasped to see the old man holding the sword inside the half demon. She stood up and ran over to them.

Waruimaru continued to press the sword inside his chest, despite Inuyasha's sharp claws pushing him back.

"This aught to slow you down," the old magician smiled at the tiring half demon. Inuyasha panted and growled. But he was clearly losing energy. For the sword was the same Waruimaru had used in their last battle together. It continued to steal the life force out of Inuyasha and transfer it inside its masters body.

Kagome shoved into Waruimaru.

"What do you think you're doing!? You're killing him!" She grabbed the sword too. Waruimaru's eyes sharpened and pierced at her for interfering.

"Lay off child," he hissed, "it's him or us. You don't want to end up cold-cuts for his lunch picnic with the dark priestess do you?"

"No! Not like this. I can't let you hurt him."

As they argued Inuyasha picked up Tetsusaiga and thrust it against the sword in his chest. With a chinking noise, the sword broke in two. Waruimaru's eyes widened. Then Tetsusaiga sliced across him, sending him flying back. Kagome fell to the floor with a yip.

Waruimaru pulled himself up. His chest had a long cut across it which met his biceps on one arm. He curled in pain as he sat up. Inuyasha yanked the other end of the sword out of his chest and dropped it on the ground. It's broken end glowed a light blue that traveled back into Inuyasha. He was regaining his strength. The wound closed.

Inuyasha picked up his sword. The windscar curled around the tip. Kagome sat up.

"No, Inuyasha. Don't do it!"

Waruimaru's eyes widened. He saw the half demon prepare to strike. Waruimaru fished wildly inside his robes until he came across a small round object. He twisted it until he heard a small click.

"Kagome, get away from there!" He yelled at the girl. Kagome looked up and backed away. The old man tossed the small ball at Inuyasha.

"Windscarrrrr!"

A burst of black smoke exploded right on Inuyasha. He yelled in surprise and his windscar went soaring into the ceiling.

A rumble echoed throughout the entire temple. Birds perched on the gargoyles outside cawed and flew away flapping their wings hastily. The building moaned.

The only thing penetrating the silence was a horrid desperate scream.

Waruimaru got up as the ground stopped shaking. Kagome felt fear raging inside her as she watched Inuyasha. He was screaming and screaming. He had his hands over his face and was tumbling around on the ground. Every time he tried to stand up he immediately fell down. His screams were ragged, dragging across his voice box. He clawed up and down his face and pulled at his ears.

Kagome looked from him to Waruimaru.

"What did you do to him!" She screamed.

"Come quickly, this is our only chance to stop him. The poison is only temporary."

"What did you do!?" She repeated.

"It's just a little noxious gas. He'll be fine. He's lost his balance, hearing, sight, and smell."

"What?" She couldn't believe he'd carry such a thing.

"We must subdue him now," Waruimaru hobbled over to the wild half demon. Kagome ran up to him and grabbed his arm. He screamed and jerked her off violently. She recoiled in fear. _This is awful. He doesn't even know it's me. And he's only hurting himself more!_

Waruimaru picked up a large rock nearby. Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what he would do with it.

Across the room, Kyoko realized Waruimaru's intentions as well. She shoved back Kikyo with the magical staff and hastily hurled an attack at them. The blast of light hit Waruimaru square in the chest and lifted Kagome off her feet. The wizard moaned as he smacked against the wall and fell to the ground. Kagome was winded as she struck the solid unyielding wall too and fell to the dusty ground in a crumple.

The ceiling groaned in the aftermath of the blast. Rocks started pouring out from the weakened stone where the windscar first struck. Kagome screamed as she saw the falling avalanche of stone raining down on her. She braced with her hands and waited.

A rumble of rocks cracked and clattered across the ground until it was silent. Kagome breathed in short gulps of air. She noticed a thin barrier waving around her. She blinked in surprise to see Miroku holding up the small fortress. His eyes were hazy, but his will was strong.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" He said heavily as his barrier disappeared. He'd managed to protect her, Seo, and himself from the boulders. She nodded sheepishly. Then he collapsed.

"Miroku! Say something!" Her eyes darted around when he wouldn't wake. Seo appeared fine, but Waruimaru was lost from sight. Inuyasha was lying on the ground, safe from the rocks, but as still as a dead man. Something caught her attention and she saw a hand sticking out of the rubble, Waruimaru's hand. It was all that could be seen of him. Everything else was covered in cold stone.

Kagome heard someone scuffling and she looked up to see Kikyo fighting with Kyoko. The dark priestess had relinquished Waruimaru's staff. It lay on the ground.

"You're all alone now, Kikyo." Kyoko smiled at her and then turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha," she said, "get up." The half demon stirred on the ground. He slowly got up, then rushed forward.

_Inuyasha?_ Kagome couldn't believe he got up. _He's ok?_

Inuyasha swung his sword with amazing speed. Kikyo used her bow to block, but to her dismay she felt the wooden frame bending and bending. She hastily lead Inuyasha over to the mirror. She waited for another heaving blow and slid behind the mirror.

The sword smashed against the glass. Kikyo watched Inuyasha's face, hoping that he'd finally been released from the enchantment. He drew the sword out of the mirror, but as he did, the cracks in the glass sealed. The sword began to crack. The blade was suddenly covered with crevices, just like the mirror had been.

Inuyasha stared in horror. His eyes fizzled with rage as he met Kikyo's gaze. She took a step back. Inuyasha lunged with his sword slicing down at her. Kikyo's glowing bow met the sword just above her head. With a clang the Tetsusaiga hurled from Inuyasha's hand and sunk into the wall. Kikyo dropped her broken bow.

Something grabbed Kikyo from behind. She twisted for release as Kyoko's sinister chuckle rang in her ears. Kikyo seethed in reproach until her eyes fell on something coming straight at her. Her eyes dilated for only a moment.

"Kikyo!!!" Kagome felt her voice scratch as the air ripped out of her lungs.

Kikyo shuddered as Inuyasha's bare claws met her cheek and ripped down her neck and across her chest. She felt the blood burst open from her body and her skin separate. The scrape of his ivory claws against her porcelain ribs made her mouth fall open, her neck arch back, and her body convulse.

There was nowhere to run. Kyoko had her propped up for Inuyasha to mangle as he chose.

She could feel the fresh warmth of her crimson blood pouring down her stomach. She moaned. Her chest was searing with pain. Breathing stung. Inuyasha stood and stared. His eyes were dark. She closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes again Inuyasha was staring at her. His golden eyes ran over her open kimono, the ragged tears he made with his bony claws. The fissures in her muscle were only too familiar. She swallowed hard. She could taste blood. She grimaced.

"Kikyo!" Kagome ran over, despite the two dangerous opponents standing beside the priestess. Kyoko let out a vicious laugh of triumph as she saw Kagome coming.

"Stupid girl," she said through a heinous laugh, "You should have fled while you had the chance. Now you're next."

Inuyasha turned to her while holding up his bloody claws. Kagome skidded to a halt and gasped.

"Inuyasha," the name fled off her tongue. Kagome saw Kyoko toss Kikyo's limp body aside. Her eyes were closed and her chest was covered by scarlet rags.

"Inuyasha," Kyoko spoke. His head turned to her. "Here you go," she tossed him his sword. He transformed it in his hands. Kagome sucked in another breath.

"Inuyasha," her voice shook, "what have you done?" Kagome's eyes were watery. "How could you?"

"You're breaking my heart," he said mechanically. "Now die." His eyes set with determination.

Kagome stumbled backward. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tears slid down her cheeks. Her foot bumped into something and she startled.

"Ka-gome," Miroku whispered. Kagome gasped to see him awake. "Get out of here. Run. As fast... as you can," his breathing was labored. "Get help."

"Miroku," she felt her voice breaking up, "I can't leave or he'll... or you'll die."

"He'll kill us all," Miroku shuddered, "go now while you... still... can."

"I'm ready whenever you are," a rough voice spoke behind her. Kagome grimaced and turned around. Inuyasha stood with his sword propped over his shoulder.

She felt her mind clouding. She could see him before her, like he used to be. She wasn't afraid. She was beyond fear. _I'm sorry Miroku, but... none of us can escape now. _

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You didn't think it would be so easy did you?" The fury cackled. She stared at Bankotsu as he sat in the muck cradling his sliced up arm. She floated over to him. "I think I know what this is about." She stooped down to his level. "You're dead, aren't you?" she stated instead of asked. "I thought so. But you won't even be that for much longer." She stood up. The dagger from before fell out of her sleeve and she caught it in her hand. She raised up her hand and swung down the dagger.

Bankotsu scooted back in the mud, and her swing missed. He desperately tried to stand in the thick fluid beneath him.

"Fox fire!" Shippo tossed his blue flames at the fury queen. Her face boiled with rage and she dispelled them with a sweep of her hand. Shippo hid in fear.

A flash zipped before them and Tadao swept his own dagger down on hers. The metal clanged together and her dagger dropped into the mud. Tadao thrust his grizzly dagger inside her flowing robes. She seethed at him with no show of pain and latched onto his arm with her strong fingers. She twisted his arm down. His mouth made sucking throaty sounds as he tried to verbalize his agony. He thrust his free hand into her face. His knuckles met her teeth. A gargling noise puttered out of his mouth. She was biting him.

"Tadao!" Shina cried.

He yanked his knuckles out of her mouth and nimbly hopped backwards. He cradled his gushing fist. The fury snorted. Her chin was covered in a shiny black-red fluid. Then she flew forward with amazing speed. Tadao's eyes widened.

Just as quickly as she charged toward him, she stopped. Tadao stared at her curiously. She was paralyzed. He glanced behind the wicked woman to see his beloved half demon holding her at bay with her freezing powers. Tadao steadied himself and held firmly onto his injured hand.

"Everyone get away!" Shina cried. "I can't hold her much longer. Run! Run for you lives! Go get help," she cringed as the fury started to slowly break free of the magical hold.

"Come on," Bankotsu ordered to Jakotsu and ran over to Kiara. Tadao glanced fleetingly at the men, then back at Shina.

"You must leave," she said in a shaky, but determined voice. "There's nothing you can do." Tadao looked heart broken. His eyes quivered. "Please go! Just go Tadao. I'll be fine."

Bankotsu ran up to Kiara and hauled Sango's body up on top of the great feline's mane. He threw his leg over her back and Jakotsu, not ready to question at this point, did the same.

"You can fly, right ninja cat?" Bankotsu said into Kiara's ear. The demon nodded her head with an added purr in her throat. "Good, take us down." Kiara's feet lifted off the ground. Shippo hopped up on Bankotsu's shoulder from behind. "Hold onto her as long as you can!" Bankotsu shouted at Shina, "We'll be back for you." The half demon wore a hollow expression. Her eyes were dim, but she nodded. Bankotsu kicked his heels into the side of Kiara's ribs and she took off back into the darkness.

"Hey Bankotsu," Jakotsu called from behind as the cold foul air from the cave whipped through their faces, "the ninja didn't come with us."

"It was his choice. We can't go back now. Can't say I blame him though," Bankotsu's voice grew reserved with his last sentence. _I would have done the same in his position..._

"Why are we going back in here again?" Shippo asked. "Our only remaining option is to run for our lives. There's no way to beat her. It's impossible."

"Rule number one if you're going to be on my team fox cub," Bankotsu proclaimed, "nothing is impossible." His face set with determination as he peered down into the deepening darkness. "We're going to get our weapons back."

"But they didn't work on these enemies anyway," Shippo despaired, "what's the use?"

"You make it sound like we're losing," Bankotsu grinned.

"I would have been better off going with Inuyasha and Kagome," Shippo sniffed.

"Hey," Bankotsu began irritably, "no moping until you're dead. That's the rule."

They glided into the inner caverns. Kiara lead them directly to the room with their confiscated weapons. She remembered the way better than any of them.

Bankotsu jumped off before she stopped and landed running toward his Banryu. He grabbed it up and slung it over his shoulder on his way back to Kiara. Jakotsu grabbed his sword too. As Bankotsu reached the great feline, a row of shades stepped out from behind her, blocking the exit.

"So nice of you to return," one of them smiled wickedly. His radiant violet light flickering off their faces. Bankotsu glared. With a quick charge he swung Banryu clean through the row of them. None of them had time to move, but none of them would have bothered anyway. They just grinned. "Haven't you noticed by now?" The same shade continued his pompous act. "We can not be slain by demonic swords. They only feed our strength. Your efforts are all in vain."

Bankotsu's cerulean blue eyes flickered in the light. _So they feed off demonic energy, huh? Great. Just great._ The shade's fiery eyes danced with pernicious schemes and a bemused smile played his obscure lips. Bankotsu grimaced.

The obscure man standing before him thrust out an arm and seared through his armor. Bankotsu growled and sent his own fist back at the specter. The shade laughed as Bankotsu's fist melted into his face. Bankotsu seethed and retrieved it from the burning lips.

Another shade assaulted him from behind and burned his back. Bankotsu felt his armor start gathering tremendous heat to scorch the skin off his bones. He swung his sword out of reflex, but the flames only burst with more energy.

"We already told you," the shade holding his shoulder grinned in his face as his fiery tongue licked inside his mouth, "we feed on the demonic energy. You're only stoking the flames of your demise."

"Big brother," Jakotsu cried as a rumbling slash of metal swooped around Bankotsu. Jakostu's sword slid right through the fiery entities. Jakotsu hissed and retrieved his sword. The shade holding Bankotsu's shoulder furrowed his brow in annoyance. Then under his order, another shade swooped down upon Jakotsu.

Jakotsu unleashed a torrent of blades from his snake-like sword on the approaching shade, but they all flew through him without any effect. Jakotsu yelled in distress and then was enclosed in fire.

"Jakotsu!" Bankotsu gasped.

Kiara leapt at the flames feeding off of Jakotsu, but as she tried to pry the human from the fire it suddenly exploded into a conflagration. Bankotsu's mouth hung open and his eyes were wide. Shippo screamed in terror.

"Kiara!!"

"How many times do we have to tell you," the shade laughed in his face again, "demonic power..." The man shook his head disdainfully. "It's all you have isn't it? And you thought you could fight fire with fire," the man's conceit flourished in the heat of his red flames, "Stupid humans. Don't you know anything? It only adds to the flames." Bankotsu glared at him hatefully. "Now do you understand?" With that, the man stepped into Bankotsu.

Bankotsu's eyes widened. His entire body was covered by the shade's flames. His armor combusted and his kimono licked up in ravenous flames. The rest of the shades who were watching drifted forward and swallowed him in all their combined light to produce one enormous bonfire atop him, trying to cremate his very soul.

Banryu dropped from his hands and a deep ringing cry emanated from his chest. Shippo could do nothing but watch. He felt totally powerless and knew his end to be coming soon. The tears spilling from his eyes were warm on his young baking skin. Any minute Bankotsu would disintegrate into ash. Shippo watched as the mercenary flung out his hands. _Is this it? _

A rumbling hiss blasted apart in the room, shaking the rock walls. Dust fell from the ceiling. Shippo hid his eyes, then dared to look. Bankotsu stood where he did, but his body was wisping with a thick silver smoke that leaked off him from all over and rose in a line to the ceiling. Shippo stared in disbelief. The room distilled to a dusky darkness. Shippo found it better than the baking heat from the hellish flames, but the silence swallowed what was left of his courage.

Bankotsu sank to his knees and dropped his hands to the floor. His armor was glowing with residual flames and his kimono was crispy and steaming smoke. His hair wisped and hung limp beside his neck. His eyes were closed. Shippo couldn't tell if he was breathing. There was so much smoke around him. _Is he dead?_

Bankotsu coughed. His body shook. Smoke poured out of his mouth as he tried to cleanse his lungs of the biting poisonous air. He wiped his mouth with one of his hands. Blood smeared across his wrist from his lips. Shippo gasped.

"You're alive!" The fox demon ran over to him and grabbed at the tattered sleeve of his other arm. Bankotsu's eyes slowly peered down at him. "But how did you do that?" Bankotsu's eyes started clearing and the blue of his irises sharpened with alertness. "Your hands!" Shippo cried as he noticed a pink glow radiating from them, "they're still burning."

Bankotsu brought a hand up to his smudged sooty red face. A slight smile graced his chapped blood-tinged lips. Shippo peered up at him apprehensively.

"Heh," the mercenary let out a thoughtful laugh, "I'm glad I wrestled with her in the tub." An insightful countenance settled on his charred face, replacing the smugness. His deep blue eyes turned soft and he appeared almost sad.

"Huh?" Shippo stared at him even more worried than before.

The pink purifying light faded from his hands slowly. Bankotsu hauled himself to his feet. He cringed and pulled off his burnt blackened armor and let it clank to the floor. Shippo peered up at him, wondering what was wrong with him.

Bankotsu turned and looked over at Jakotsu. He was lying on the other side of the room with his sword over him. Kiara laid in her kitten form beside him. Bankotsu shook Jakotsu's shoulder. The mercenary rattled awake. A puff of smoke escaped his lungs as he coughed violently. Shippo picked up Kiara. She mewed and pinched her eyes shut in pain.

"Oh Kiara, are you alright?" Shippo peeped.

Jakotsu shuffled to his feet and Bankotsu grabbed Sango's limp form and tossed her over his shoulder. He picked up Banryu.

"Let's get back outside," Bankotsu turned to the two remaining followers, "I think I know how to beat her."

Jakotsu nodded. Shippo blinked and picked up Kiara. He still felt shaky and didn't believe Bankotsu's claim, but he wanted to... for all of their sakes.

"Once we get out there, you three get as far away as you can," he continued, "and take her with you." Sango was still as death. Bankotsu handed her to Jakotsu. Jakotsu stared at him gravely. Shippo frowned.

"Bankotsu," Jakotsu couldn't grasp the severity of the situation, "do you really think it's a wise decision for us to leave? I can help you."

"No, this is something I have to do on my own."

"But why?" Shippo peeped.

"I'm the only one here who can," he turned to face them. Shippo silenced his argument. Jakotsu nodded.

Bankotsu stepped out into the dark cave once more. It still stunk, but the heavy smell of smoke no longer pervaded his nostrils and stung his eyes.

Something large and bulky collided into him and Bankotsu stumbled back. He stared at what struck him. It was a body. The form lay lifeless on the ground. A burp echoed in the cavern before him. He glanced up.

The fury emerged from the darkness, her hair billowing crimson trails behind her. She smacked her lips and grinned.

"Such little souls. It's a pity they aren't more filling. I always need more and more. Lucky I have a whole buffet in front of me."

Bankotsu's face hardened. It was Tadao's body at his feet.

"I've never had a soul like yours before, warrior," she continued, "I'm hoping it will be tastier than this miserable wretch."

"Well look who's coming to dinner," Bankotsu replied and sunk Banryu into the hard ground. She cackled at his wit and drifted over to him.

"You're a funny one," she said upon closer inspection. He could see his reflection staring back at him in her empty doll eyes. Her face was pale as the moon and her skin just as barren of life. Her pointed little nose dipped down to her petite lips. As she spoke, he could feel her cold breath on his neck. Her icy breath stunk of decay. His eyes narrowed.

Bankotsu lunged forward to snatch her when she disappeared into a poof of smoke. He stumbled forward unexpectedly. She laughed and materialized behind him. He gasped and swung around, but she grabbed his wrist as he came. She channeled his own motion and pitched him sideways into the wall.

"Just what exactly do you think you can do to me," she laughed. "I am an entity of which your kind can never even touch."

Bankotsu pulled himself out of the grime and rocks. He stood up and slowly walked over to her. She smiled, invitingly, truculently. Bankotsu felt sweat run down his neck. _As long as she's overconfident..._

Bankotsu swept forward and grabbed her neck in his hands. She gasped and her eyes bugged. He squeezed his grip down while the purifying power from his hands started to burn her sallow skin. She screamed and scratched his arms and shoulders. She pushed and tugged away, writhing in pain and losing breath. She fell to her knees. Her dress billowed gaseous black clouds like ink from an octopus trying desperately to escape. Bankotsu kept his hold. His hands glowed pink light that danced off the puffing smoke and steam from her neck.

Shippo watched in shock. _He's got her!_

Bankotsu's face scrunched in aggravation. He looked over at them and yelled.

"What are you doing? GET OUT OF HERE!"

Jakotsu ruffled. He anxiously looked at Bankotsu, then picked up Sango. Shippo grabbed Kiara and jumped on Jakotsu's shoulder as he ran out of the cavern with his sword. After they left, only Banryu stood to watch as a vacant bystander. Tadao was crumpled on the ground.

Bankotsu's hands were shaking. He could feel her cold pulse pump frantically beneath his thumbs. She sucked in squelched breaths and coughed.

Suddenly a small orb of light popped out of her mouth. It whizzed about wildly then struck Tadao's body. He glowed momentarily. He shifted, as if stirring from sleep. Bankotsu watched in awe, until the fury battered him with her claws. Bankotsu held steadfast as she sliced his skin and dragged her claws across his chest, wildly trying to thwart him. Another ball of light twisted out of her mouth and soared up and out of the cavern. _If I can only hold her a bit longer..._ Bankotsu desperately focused. She rolled and twisted in his grip. She fell onto her back, dragging Bankotsu with her. He straddled her and refused to let go.

Then pain, unlike any he had ever felt before, hit him. It split through his body from his side, shredding and lacerating him from the inside. He screamed and bolted upright. His body wrung with agony and he tenderly gripped his affected side, just below the ribs.

The fury queen stood up and rubbed her neck. She wheezed and glared at him, she wouldn't stop. Bankotsu had never seen such rage in a woman's eyes before, it was sheer unbridled hate. In one of her hands, she held the small dagger from before. It was black with his blood. The blood absorbed into the edge.

Then in a fit or rage she yanked Banryu out of the ground and hurled it at him. Bankotsu hopped back as small rocks showered him.

Suddenly someone rammed into his side. Bankotsu jumped in surprise and winced at the pain it broke out, as the ninja grabbed his arm and ran out of the cavern. Bankotsu stumbled and tripped to keep up with the ninja's speed. Bones rattled and crunched beneath their feet. A high pitched wail followed them. Bankotsu felt the hair rise on his neck. She was coming after them.

Bankotsu cringed as his fresh wound throbbed and bled freely. Tadao kept tugging him to come faster, but he couldn't climb any faster.

They broke out of the stinking pit into the light of day. Bankotsu panted and grabbed his side. Jakotsu and Shippo were standing by a tree with Shina. She appeared very weak, but brightened to see Tadao. She stumbled forward and embraced him tightly. Bankotsu saw the glint of tears slip down her cheeks as she held him. He patted her back softly.

"I was so scared," she breathed. He nodded in response.

"So what now?" Jakotsu said over the intimate moment. "She isn't dead is she?" His voice was sore and full of disappointment.

"Shina," Bankotsu caught her attention, "I need you to do something-"

The ground started to shake.

"She's not dead," Jakotsu confirmed for himself.

The earth split between Bankotsu feet and he fell out of the way. Banryu went soaring through the air out of the crevice and crashed into the muck on its way down. Bankotsu frowned. The fury manifested before him coming out of the crevice and grabbed a hold of his leg before he could get away. She jerked his ankle so he fell to the ground.

"Spiritual power!?" She dragged him savagely along the ground so he was easier to reach. "A bastard like you with spiritual power?" Her grip was bone-breaking. Bankotsu grit his teeth.

Crowds of shades collected to form a ring around of them. All the queen's men appeared grim. Each carried a flaming sword. The mob created a circle of fire enclosing them. The smoke from their bodies mixed with the swamp air and rusted the color of the air. The sky darkened. Their watchful eyes were furious. They only seemed to bide their time while their mistress carried out her revenge.

"You worthless piece of shit," she seethed, "Do you think you can purify me? A wretched soul such as you?" She retrieved her dagger and flashed it before his eyes. "I shall show you what pain really is." She drove the dagger down to his neck. He caught her wrist, barely abating the hungry tip of the dagger from piercing his flesh above his collarbone. With the other hand, he drove his fingers through her chest into her heart.

Her eyes seized with panic. Bankotsu let out a coarse breath. Her mouth hung open. Bankotsu could clearly see the ragged edges of the barbed teeth hiding in her jaw.

"He did it!" Shippo yipped. Jakotsu glanced around nervously. The crowd of shades hadn't even moved. They continued to stare. _Why are they just standing there... unless-_

"Ahhh," Bankotsu yelled. The dagger sunk in his collar. She twisted it in his flesh and dug deeper. Her eyes were even darker than before and she smiled furiously as she inflicted pain on him. Blood soaked his clothes. He felt a torrent of raging energy grind through his body, lacing about, searching for an exit, but only shooting more pain through his muscles.

Bankotsu forced her wrist to pull the blade out of him. She swung the dagger to his ribs, but he held her hand back, trying to break her wrist.

"Did you think you could purify me?" She hissed in his face. "You have nowhere near the power." She spit as she spoke in his face. "But I will have your soul!"

She thrust the dagger down again, but she froze even before Bankotsu could stop her. She didn't move an inch. Bankotsu glanced up behind her to see Shina standing there. _She's using her power to hold her in place! It's now or never!_

Bankotsu focused all his energy inside his hand that was still lodged in her heart. Steam frothed out from the hole.

A laugh broke out in the still air. Bankotsu caught the glint in her eyes as the fury came alive.

"You fools! The half demon bitch is only helping me! I can use her demonic power," she cackled.

Bankotsu's eyes widened in horror. Shina gasped as her body started glowing red with power. She screamed as the red aura left her body and surrounded the fury. The aura slipped inside her. Shina fell to the ground. Shippo gasped. Jakotsu stood in shock.

Suddenly the dagger plunged into his chest, slipping between his ribs, and unleashing a torrent of rabid powers coursing through his body. The force was stifling. Bankotsu couldn't move if he wanted to. He focused on the power from his hand. Then he felt the eviscerating force change directions inside him. Instead of bursting through every piece of him, it flowed in one direction: up and out his hand.

The fury let out a blood curdling scream. Her chest suddenly filled with red energy flowing out of Bankotsu's hand. She dropped the dagger and stumbled off him. Her hollow ghostly body was suddenly full of excited red orbs of light, all bouncing around inside of her. She let out another scream and as a slash of red cut up from her stomach to her nose. A shower of crimson burst forth and she fell on her back. A sea of bright red lights flooded out of her and diffused into the air. She lay still.

All the shades watching gasped and yelled as they were snuffed out individually, like candles. The atmosphere lightened until the redness ebbed away. In the air hung countless balls of crystal blue light. The light was brighter than the sun. Bankotsu shielded his eyes. They drifted up and diffused into the blue sky. One orb wound around out of the sky and struck Sango's body. She glowed an unearthly light, then the light faded. Sango's eyes fluttered open.

"Sango!" Shippo screamed. "You're alright! I was so worried." He sobbed into her demon slayer uniform. She blinked.

"S-shippo..."

Bankotsu stood up weakly. Tadao was huddled by Shina, propping her up. She appeared... strange. Bankotsu thought something was different about her. She had long black hair and no kitten ears. Her eyes were blue instead of yellow.

Her body pulsed. Tadao's eyes widened. A red light came from her eyes and her hair waved. She transformed back to a half demon and slowly opened her eyes.

Beside Sango, Kiara regained her demonic power as well.

Bankotsu glanced over at the fury. She was a gruesome sight. Her flowing dress no longer billowed, her hair lay flat on the wet ground, her eyes were blank. She was split open, almost cut in two. Bankotsu turned and walked over to her. He retrieved his Banryu from the mud beside her and stepped away. _So the dagger was full of souls... millions of angry souls. She probably killed every single one of them. Banryu... I don't want that to happen to you..._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Inuyasha," Kagome's voice soothed. She reached out to him and took a step toward him. He huffed.

"I take it you're ready to die then?" he sneered at her. Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying. He held Tetsusaiga at her. The blade was still covered in fractures. She quivered and her knees felt weak. She'd never imagined it could ever come to this.

"I-... I love you," she whispered.

His ears twitched.

Kyoko stood behind them, watching. She drummed her fingers on her lips. Something moved behind her. She raised an inquisitive brow. The mirror shivered. She turned about.

Kikyo was standing before the mirror. Her blood tattered clothes and lethal wounds made her wobbly on her legs, but her resolve was firm. She peered at her reflection. The mirror shimmered and her reflection healed to her normal appearance. Then, as she hoped, her own body took on the reflection. Her wounds were gone.

Kyoko gasped and made haste to reach her.

Kikyo grabbed the side of the mirror and tugged. It lurched forward. She grit her teeth and shoved with all her might. The great mirror teetered on its feet, but it was extremely heavy. Kikyo sucked in another breath and pushed. She felt it giving way.

"Nooo!"

Kikyo heard the dark priestess shriek as she grabbed the mirror. Kyoko slammed her body into it before it could fall over. It bucked back and reversed directions. Kikyo grabbed it as it came back and tried to make it fall over in the other direction.

Kyoko screamed again and yanked onto it before it could fall over backward. Just as she saved it from shattering, Kyoko was struck with a blast of spiritual power. She yelped and fell over. Kikyo pursued her downed form.

"Inuyasha!!!" Kyoko's scream was ear-piercing as she scrambled backwards away from the enclosing priestess.

"What the..." He looked up at Kikyo in surprise.

Kikyo grabbed Kyoko's leg as she crawled away. She yanked her across the floor on her back before showering her with purifying energy. The dark priestess screamed in agony.

Inuyasha reacted instantly.

"No, Kikyo!!" Kagome screamed and shoved Inuyasha as he prepared to deliver a final blow.

"Out of the way!" He shoved her off briskly then sliced his sword down at Kikyo.

The windscar ripped into action. Kikyo let go of Kyoko just in time to escape. The dark priestess raced to her feet and grabbed hold of the mirror, turning it as the fissures of energy tore through the floor beneath her.

The powerful wind reflected in an image on the mirror and suddenly came pouring out. Kagome gasped.

Kikyo only had time to breath before the light hit her. She disappeared beneath the current.

"Kikyo!" Kagome yelled. The rumble of the windscar died out. Dust filled the room. Tetsusaiga let out a ringing noise and shook between Inuyasha's hands. He stared at it angrily.

The dark priestess let out a relieved laugh as she emerged from behind the mirror. The windscar had nearly consumed her as well. She quickly healed herself as she caught her breath. Even she knew that only luck had saved her life. The half demon was more irrational than she thought. _He's dangerous. _Her eyes slid over to where Kikyo lay in a pile of ruin. _That could have been me..._ Her eyes narrowed.

"Inuyasha," Kyoko spoke gravely. "I have no more use for you." She held up her hand and Inuyasha's eyes rolled into the back of his skull. Tetsusaiga clattered to the ground out of his hand. His jaw fell open and he slumped to the ground. Kagome watched in horror.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and shook him. He didn't wake. The priestess's curse had rendered him paralyzed. Kagome couldn't even hear if he was breathing or if his heart was still beating.

Kagome picked up her bow and arrows. She shook as she knocked in an arrow.

"Oh? Are you going to avenge him?" Kyoko laughed. "He would have killed you eventually."

"You don't know that," she muttered.

"So defiant and angry, just like Kikyo," Kyoko scorned, "and you'll meet the same fate if you keep up your impudence."

Kagome fired the arrow. It barely missed Kyoko's head and disappeared into the standing mirror. The reflection shimmered. Kagome glowered at the woman.

"Return Inuyasha to normal right now!"

"Shoddy aim," Kyoko noted. "You are a mockery of Kikyo's image, Kagome. I, on the other hand, am the perfect match to Kikyo's skill and power, coupled with beauty and wrath, I am the perfect priestess. She might have been too, for awhile, if only she hadn't given up her hate. And you... you've got the gift, don't you? Yet you don't use it, but rather cling to the half demon. I don't believe I've ever seen anyone more pathetic. Not even Inuyasha."

"You don't know anything," Kagome said bitterly.

Kyoko laughed sinisterly.

"We're no different, Kikyo and I. We both love to hate Inuyasha, and... we both despise you."

Kagome shook her head and closed her eyes.

"You're so obsessed with being Kikyo that you don't even have your own identity. You're just a miserable wannabe." Kagome bit back.

Kyoko sneered with a murderous grin. Kagome stared at her angrily as she prepared her last arrow, then something caught her eye. Kagome blinked in astonishment.

Kyoko saw the surprise in the girl's eyes and spun her head around.

"Kikyo!" Kyoko said in shock.

"Do not compare yourself to me." Kikyo's balled fist slammed into Kyoko's face and she tumbled backward banging her head against the foot of the mirror. She crumpled on the floor.

Kikyo's fist was red and her body covered with wet and dry blood. Her hair was matted and tangled from all the abuse she took. Her bangs clot together and her face was smudged with dirt and blood. Her eyes were dark and hazy. She fell to her knees and looked ready to collapse.

Kagome woke from her paralysis and ran over to the priestess.

"Kikyo!" She grabbed her. Kikyo's head lolled back and her eyes were blank, yet still somewhat receptive.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Scrape. The mirror tipped and wobbled strangely, staggering on its legs, until it toppled over. It pitched face forward and fell directly for Kyoko. The dark priestess stirred, rubbing her cheek, and laughed darkly. She turned to see her own reflection falling on top of her, and the look of horror plastered to her swollen face. She shrieked as the glass swept down on her, then burst into a million pieces as it hit the solid floor.

Kagome hugged Kikyo and braced as the glass scattered across the floor.

Only the frame remained intact. And the priestess, was simply gone. Among the shattered pieces dispersed across the floor, she was nowhere, forever swallowed up by the empty glass.

Kagome released Kikyo from the tight hold and rested her head on her lap. Kikyo's priestess robes were rags. There were cuts all over her. The worst were on her chest. Kagome bit her lip with a pained expression lingering in her eyes. _Inuyasha did this..._

"Kikyo, can you still hear me?" She squeezed her shoulders. "Stay with me ok?" _What do I do? What do I do?!_ Kagome's eyes raced about. She felt Kikyo's head move on her lap. The priestess's eyes had closed. "Kikyo!?"

The woman was as still as death. Kagome felt the sweat beading on her brow. Every single one of her friends was unconscious and in terrible condition. She didn't know what to do. She was all alone.

Her breathing shallowed as she tried to stay in calm. Should she go for help? But she couldn't just leave them like this. Inuyasha was near comatose, Kikyo was bleeding to death, and Miroku, Seo, and Waruimaru were all still pinned in a clutter of rubble. She hesitated, then lowered Kikyo's head gently onto the ground. She ran over toward Miroku. She pulled him out from beneath the rubble covering his legs.

"Miroku! Wake up. Please!" The monk lay motionless.

Kagome desperately cleared as many rocks off Waruimaru as possible. She ran over to Seo and shook his shoulders.

"Someone, please! I can't do this on my own! Please wake up."

No one moved. The room crowded with silence. Before panic could get the better of her, Kagome remembered her bag. She practically ripped it open. She pulled out her medical pack and scowled at how low her supplies were. What she wouldn't give for some smelling salts...

A pained groan immediately caught her attention. Her head shot up as she searched for the source. Inuyasha sat up holding his head between his hands. Kagome almost forgot to breathe because she was so glad to see him awake.

"Kagome?" He peered at her through glassy eyes. She threw her arms around him and squeezed. He blinked groggily. She'd never been so relieved to hear him speak her name. He was really back. "What... happened?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Author's Note: Yo! Sorry this took freaking long. I actually had to rewrite some parts of it and I could never get it to be just right. Anyway, I guess it'll have to do. I thought about cutting it into two separate chapters, but then thought what the hell. I've kept you guys waiting long enough as it is. I figured by now you're all used to my long winded chapters. :P I hope it was to your satisfaction.


	13. Not Strong Enough

Chapter 13: Not Strong Enough

Kagome knew she couldn't hide it from him for very long. He was bound to find out, but there was no easy way to tell him. She couldn't protect him from the truth.

Inuyasha drew in deep terrified breaths as he stepped over to Miroku, Seo, and Waruimaru. They were all completely unconscious, but appeared to be otherwise alright. Then came the moment she dreaded most.

Inuyasha's eyes were wide with horror. He couldn't seem to grasp anything happening around him. But neither could Kagome.

Inuyasha's eyes wandered over the damage. The room was a mess. The fire in the back was out. The walls and floor bore tears from the windscar.

His heart missed a beat.

Among some of the disturbed ground and rocks lay a body. He slowly approached. He saw her form lying on the ground, a clutter of red. He stood above her and stared. His jaw unhinged.

"Kikyo..."

All he could do was stare. It was surreal. Her body was completely red, all different shades. Her legs were rusty red, her face a scarlet rose, her neck was deep maroon, her arms were tinted a soft crimson, while her chest was saturated wet carmine. All the wounds, all the claw marks, even what appeared to be a scourge from the windscar, appeared in her flesh. He felt like he was suffocating just looking at her. He didn't know what to do.. _Is this real?_

She opened her eyes half way. Inuyasha sucked in a breath. Her gaze was reflective and unreachable. She wouldn't look up into his eyes. Instead her gaze drifted away and she shut her eyes.

Inuyasha's breath faltered. Her glance was disdainful. He felt so helpless all of a sudden. He still couldn't move. The shock was so thick. _This isn't possible. How could this... I..._ Inuyasha's wide eyes fell on his hands. They were crusted with blood.

Inuyasha choked up. _This can't be happening. _Inuyasha sucked in another shaky breath. _Kikyo... I would never..._ His eyes grew even wider.

Kikyo just lay there. Her breathing was so light Kagome couldn't even see the rise and fall of her chest. As Kagome stood there, watching with Inuyasha, she began to realize how serious the situation was. Earlier when she held Kikyo, she hadn't noticed how bad her wounds were because her face was so animated and angry when she struck the dark priestess. To Kagome, she appeared as she always did. But now she was lying in a puddle of her own blood which haloed her upper body in silky cerise. Her clothes were nothing but stained rags and her flesh was patched with dirt, grit, and blood. Always blood, both dried and still wet. Her hair was so thick in it that the midnight black of her long locks was dyed by its consuming richness.

"Oh Kikyo..." Kagome whispered.

Something scraped and clattered on the other side of the room. Kagome looked up to see Miroku get to his feet. He leaned heavily on his staff. His cool blue eyes met hers, then slid to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked up. Shock still clung to his pupils, making his eyes fuzzy with stupor.

When Inuyasha saw Miroku, he didn't know what to say. He just blinked. His mind was lost in bewilderment. But just because he couldn't comprehend what happened didn't mean it was not real. He could clearly see his wrath left on Miroku as well.

"Inuyasha," the half demon heard his name spoken. His foggy goldenrod eyes met Miroku's steel blue irises. "Are you alright?"

Inuyasha couldn't believe the monk would ask after what he did to him. He nodded warily, but then his gaze cast down to the priestess again. Miroku followed. His reaction was similar to Inuyasha's. Shock. Disbelief held them in its vice.

Kikyo opened her eyes. The feeling of helplessness gripped Inuyasha tighter than ever. Her lenses were hazy and her eyelids heavy. Her pupils skirted over him and drifted to the side. Her head turned until her cheek kissed the cold stone floor. Her eyes finally rested on the long hollow entranceway. Inuyasha looked up.

A shadowed figure stood in the doorway. It was a man. In one hand he held a large blade. He sunk it into the ground and stepped forward.

Inuyasha stiffened. Kagome felt a subtle gasp brush over her lips.

Kikyo's eyes followed the man until he stood among them. His face was hard and expressionless as he walked right through Miroku and Inuyasha. When he reached Kikyo, he dropped to one knee and scooped her up off the floor.

Kikyo closed her eyes as her head fell softly against his shoulder. Kagome watched him turn to leave just as quickly as he had come.

He left without a word.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bankotsu stepped out into the pale night. The dying light of the sunset snuffed out in the cold bareness of the night. The moon hovered overhead, soaking the hard ground in soft still light. Bankotsu stopped and looked up at the gently glowing orb basking in the deep marine sky."What, aren't you going to throw me over your shoulder?" a hoarse whisper escaped the woman in his arms. Bankotsu broke out into a pained smile.

"Not this time," he smiled for her. She exhaled heavily and closed her eyes, then sagged her head wearily against his arm. Looking down from her neck, her body was so sliced up she looked like Inuyasha had been using her as a cutting board, for it was obvious to Bankotsu that it was indeed Inuyasha who had done this. He felt a burning rancor sizzle inside of him. He dismissed the urge to go back in the temple and beat the shit out of the half demon. _This will never happen again. Ever._

Bankotsu stepped down the stairs and out into the cold night. He walked away from the temple and into the dark woods. His own injuries cried out mutely, but he ignored them. He tread on, never looking back.

Kikyo didn't stir as he carried her on into the darkness. Her bangs wisped in the breeze and kissed her sleepy eyelids. Her hair spilled over his lacerated arm and billowed in the gentle flowing breeze.

The woods around them cleared as Bankotsu traversed out onto a burnt plain. Ashen trees and blackened earth crumpled beneath his feet and the smell of fire drifted into his nostrils. It felt quieter because all the death surrounding them.

Bankotsu stopped. The deadened earth crumbled beneath his toes. Yet lying before him was a small puddle. A small green sapling and flowering bush grew at its edge.

He stepped up to the puddle and sat down between the roots of an old blackened tree, leaning his back against its weakened trunk. Kikyo's lips parted and her head swayed to the side, but her eyes remained closed. _This is the very spot where Kikyo and I healed our wounds from the demonic flames of the barrier just a month ago. __Its' so much smaller this time._

Bankotsu frowned at the puddle and then looked at Kikyo's wounds again. They were deep and she still appeared to be bleeding. There was one cut in particular that split her flesh wide open. It was clear that it had been one swift stroke from her cheek down to her ribs. The wounds were so deep the flesh visible underneath was glistening with wet vermillion tissue. Bankotsu reconsidered pummeling the half demon. However, allowing the peacefulness of the night assuage his anger, he let it go.

He leaned forward and scooped up some water from the puddle. He poured it down Kikyo's neck and open wounds. The water slid over the red slippery tissue, sealing it slowly. He poured more down her uniform and the flesh began to smooth under the dribble of water. He smiled at the water's amazing power. The flesh was still pink and tender, but the grizzly wounds were closing.

Bankotsu tugged gently at the fold of Kikyo's ragged kimono. From the very color of the fabric he knew there were more sinister slashes in her skin hiding underneath its brittle covering. The fabric resentfully yielded over the bulge of her breast, but it's protest was quickly silenced. He sprinkled more water down her maroon skin. The color washed away leaving a smooth ivory. The wounds grew together as he kept applying more and more of the healing potion. He could tell she was recovering as the spiritual energy inside her grew stronger. Strangely enough for him, he could feel it start healing the burns on his own skin. He smiled.

Kikyo's head still rested against his shoulder. She lazily watched as his arm hovered just over her chest again, letting the water fall from his finger tips. She guessed he wasn't aware that she was awake.

She watched him idly. It felt good as it sifted through the ridges etched in her flesh and washed away the dull aching pain. Kikyo smiled to herself as she curiously observed the overly-cautious way Bankotsu's hand always fell short of touching the flesh just below his fingers. His hand stopped over her again and let the water fall from his fingers down into the exposed cleavage of her chest. She couldn't help but smile to herself. His sense of modesty was quite amusing for a man of his character, like he was trying to play the gentleman.

Kikyo reached up and grabbed his arm. She pulled it down and around her in an embrace. His muscles relaxed and his fingers gently grazed the side of her cheek. She kissed one of his fingers as it slowly brushed against her lips.

She smiled when he didn't remove his hand. The darkening sky above them was slowly changing to the same color as the dead forest. Kikyo administered more gentle kisses to his lingering fingers.

Kikyo had never imagined she could be this happy in the arms of a killer. She could still remember a time when she found herself laughing at the irony that she, a priestess, had fallen in love with a _half demon_. She decided not to even bother with such notions anymore; they infringed on her moments of happiness. Even with the pain drumming through her body and the night slowly sucking the warmth from the air, she felt genuinely content.

The dark heavens peered down at them. Kikyo watched the stars twinkling at her from their mysterious and undefined world. They illuminated the sky in sparkling patches of blue, purple, and red.

Bankotsu watched her staring up at the sky like she might fall into the stars. His own wounds were slowly starting to heal as well. Some of the water that he poured on Kikyo had soaked through to his own robes. But even without the water, he was already feeling better. He tenderly brushed his fingers against her cheek again then let his hand fall to the base of her neck.

"How do you feel?" The tone of his voice was calm and soft. His eyes were clear and dark in the night's shadow.

"Exhausted," she smiled, relinquishing her distant gaze from the sky. "Aren't you?"

"No," he looked at her quite seriously.

Her face pursed into an indignant scowl as she reached up and yanked weakly on one of his ears while she let out a hiss: "liar...", then she broke into a grin as he did. His laughter was soothing and reassuring. She could only guess what had happened to him, but both of them understood that explaining would be unnecessary.

She could feel the residue of a sinister evil congregated in various bloody spots about his body. She sensed it as it recoiling from her touch, yet never fully surrendering. In order to really be rid of it, she would have to purify it stringently. After what had transpired tonight, she didn't know if she was ready to or even had the strength to force the evil out of each wound, especially if it would inflict pain upon him.

"We don't have to go back if you don't want to," he caught her lost in deep thought about something troubling, judging by the look on her face.

"No," she replied as her visage focused into the pensive countenance she so often wore, "I have no reservations about going back. We need to finish the work we were assigned to do..." Her hazy eyes softened. "And then," she said after a speculative pause, "you can whisk me away as much as you like."

"As much as I like...?" He repeated with a well-practiced mischievous grin. The glint in his eyes was decidedly lecherous, though she concluded it was mostly aimed at teasing her than at real lust. She thought she'd learned to interpret his little teases and facial expressions, though it remained that she could never be completely sure. Especially given his unpredictable behavior. For a moment Kikyo had to consider if he was taking her offer seriously, though it mattered little.

"I haven't thanked you yet," she said, collecting his thoughts again, "for coming to my rescue."

"No, no you haven't," he kept his smug saucy grin. Whether or not he believed it was beyond her comprehension or concern.

However, she did think she saw the slightest hint of surprise in his face when she planted her lips against his. Perhaps he was expecting something more formal. If he was, he was far from stopping her. She monopolized on the opportunity and allowed her spiritual power to amplify into his body. The persistent evil squished beneath the force. Bankotsu didn't appear to have noticed her scheme at all or at least he didn't indicate it. Satisfied with herself, she pulled back.

Bankotsu, though, was far from finished, and he followed her. The surprise melted off her face as she fell victim to the soft caresses of his lips. He didn't hesitate or bat an eye. His loose grip tightened around her, making her feel engulfed.

She liked the secure feeling of his firm grip around her. She liked the warmth of his body as he held her close. She liked the soft sensual press of his lips against hers. She liked the rapid palpitations of her starved heart pounding inside her chest. She liked that she wasn't afraid anymore.

Bankotsu slowed his barrage of hungry kisses. Kikyo felt somewhat numb with pleasure, as if all her nerves had been blocked from feeling anything else. The delicately pleasing sensations of his lips were painfully tantalizing. Her whole body felt paralyzed. She found herself disappointed when he stopped, leaving her to wonder if he hadn't stopped, would she have been able to stop him or would she even try. She floundered for an answer in her already swimming mind.

"You're welcome," he said with a smug grin. Kikyo's hazy eyes were still recovering from what had just happened. It took her a moment to realize he was referring to her comment before she lost control of her thoughts. She just smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. Exhaustion was creeping up on her again.

The sky was dark as ink now. The air was chilly on the breeze. Bankotsu breathed it in and allowed it to clear his mind. He slowly released the breath. Kikyo felt it on her cheek.

Bankotsu's injuries came out of their hibernation and slowly started to ache again. He wondered if Kikyo was hurting too. His thoughts reverted to the hanyou who caused the mess. Even Bankotsu acknowledged that the fool probably hadn't intended it, but it only proved Inuyasha's incompetence. Still, the man wielded considerable power, and it wasn't only physical.

Bankotsu felt his muscles stiffen as the gruff voice came flooding back into his mind, like a curse. _I'm not going to just step aside and let you corrupt her... You don't know Kikyo like I do. You don't know her past, where she comes from, or what she stands for. And it's the opposite of what you are... You're not near good enough for her..._ His words had a strong sobering effect on Bankotsu.

Inuyasha claimed to know Kikyou. The unsettling thought stung Bankotsu because a part of him knew that the half breed spoke the truth, as revolting as it seemed to the mercenary. Kikyo hadn't volunteered her past to him; he only really knew what Naraku told him, and that wasn't exactly reliable information. But now he thought that might have changed, and she might open up to him.

"Kikyo?"

Her eyes opened as his voice hummed through her ears. She noticed his apprehension.

"What was your life like?"

Kikyo took a minute to collect herself. The question struck her completely off guard and all she could do was stare at him.

"What do you mean?" Bankotsu could clearly see the surprise etched in her eyes.

"I mean," he hesitated, "what kind of person were you before you met me? What was life like for you?"

She blinked at him, still stunned.

"Why... would you want to know?" The question escaped her before she could withhold it, and she silently regretted asking.

"Because...," he stopped. Their eyes connected and she could see the resolve harden in his eyes. "I've just realized how little I know about you."

Her face softened. The past was something she never spoke of lightly, or at all because it was too personal and too painful. Without speaking of it, she could safely distance herself from others. She'd never considered asking him about his past for the same reasons. But the fact that _he_ _did_ meant something. It meant he wanted to close the distance...

So she told him. Everything.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cold. Dark. Empty.

Those were the first thoughts that started to come back to Inuyasha as he stood in the middle of the river. His kimono was soaked and his hair sifting in the persistent current. He stared blankly at his hands as he pulled them out of the water. Even in the black night, he could still see the blood drifting off his bony fingers.

The river was cold, but that's why he was standing in it. His ragged muscles were shivering in his damp clothes and resisting the chilling water as it sucked the heat away from his legs and chest.

His feet rested in the silty smooth clay of the river bottom as he stared down at his reflection. He could see the blood spatters on his face, the grime covering his hair and ears, the subtle tear-stains running down the edges of his cheeks. The stars twinkled off the water's surface.

He couldn't even recognize himself.

Inuyasha thrashed his arms through the water and nearly scratched his arms up as he savagely rubbed the redness from his hands. It seemed they only got redder in the icy water. He kicked the water. Splashes echoed through the surrounding wood. The forest was deathly quiet and only watched his tantrum. The water trickled around him, swirling and churning.

His muscles were numb. They stopped shaking. He couldn't feel them anymore. But that's what he wanted, not to feel anymore.

Shady thoughts drifted through his mind. He stared blankly at the dark water and at himself. The man staring back was hollow and haunting. He didn't like him.

With one red fist Inuyasha destroyed the image of the man in the water. The light scattered on the broken surface. Then it quickly reformed. Sure enough, there he was again.

Splash! Splash! Splash! ... Splash!

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stilled his fists and froze before thrusting another blow into the yielding fluid. His soaked arms dribbled as his fists hung in the air. He let his arms softly fall into the cold current. His head bowed. He could see the man in the water hiding beneath himself too. He shut his eyes.

"Inuyasha?" The voice spoke again. Kagome stood behind him on the bank. Her eyes were dark and her voice strained from exhaustion and silent worry.

Inuyasha turned his head halfway to her. She saw the side of his face, his eye staring out at her from under his disheveled bangs.

Kagome's austere visage confirmed Inuyasha's suspicion. She'd been looking for him, wondering where he'd gone for the last few hours. He let his eyes fall to the water again.

"Inuyasha, get out of there. Please." Her eyes shimmered in the moonlight.

"I..." He started. "I tried to kill her. I almost killed her."

"Please," Kagome's tired voice begged.

Inuyasha looked at her harder. His golden eyes shone in the soft starlight. His reflection bobbled on the slowly shifting water.

As he stepped up on the bank she rushed up to him and touched a hand to his cheek. She swiftly withdrew her hand and her eyes filled with even more worry. He hated the sight of it staining her sweet young irises.

"You're freezing! How long have you been in there?" She grabbed his sleeves. His uniform was heavy and stiff from the algid water. She scooped his hands up in hers. His flesh was raw. She gasped again. Her eyes dug into his. "What are you trying to do? How do you think this will help us now?"

His eyes drifted painfully away in shame.

"Inuyasha," she demanded. His gaze met hers. "I know you're in pain. We all are. But you have to be strong. She's still alive, alright? Bankotsu brought her back with him." Inuyasha's eyes perked.

"She's back...?"

"Yes," Kagome's eyes softened, "he came back with her just a few minutes ago. They're resting now."

Inuyasha hesitated. Kagome took in a hard breath. She didn't know where her feelings rested. _He hurt more people than just Kikyo today, but by his expression I think that she's the only one he really cares about..._ Her eyes swelled with hurt.

"Kagome, I-"

"You don't have to say anything. Just go." She turned her head to look away from him. Inuyasha was startled at her reaction.

"You don't understand-"

"What don't I understand, Inuyasha?" Her eyes drifted slowly back to his. "I think it's pretty clear to all of us at this point." Her voice left him cold inside. It wasn't angry, spiteful, jealous, or sad. It was devoid of emotion, and it cut him unlike it ever had before. The numbness of his limbs disappeared and his body started aching with cold shooting pain rocking in and out in waves.

Inuyasha's mouth fell open.

"If you're with her, then go be with her." Her eyes were somewhat hollow. She looked even colder than he did.

His pale wet face became pensive and rueful. He frowned.

"But I'm... I'm not with her anymore..."

Kagome's dark distant eyes cleared and she looked seriously up at him. She noticed the softness of his gaze and the thoughtful visage adorning his chilly face. His wet hair dripped down and his kimono hung off him heavily.

"We... broke up..."

_But you are still in love with her, aren't you?_

"Come on," she took his frigid fingers in her hand and tried to head back to the village. But he wouldn't budge. She turned and stared at him quizzically. "Inuyasha?"

"No,..."

"What?"

"I can't..."

"What..." Her voice drifted. His eyes strayed. "What do you mean 'you can't'?"

"Kagome," he squeezed her hand with his own. She could feel the sides of his sharp nails dig into her skin, those lethal claws that doomed his softest grasp never to be truly gentle, his most delicate caress never benign. He hesitated and his eyes betrayed him for a moment. "I'm ... I'm sorry. I can't."

Her smooth brown eyes searched his. She could only find one thing hidden in the golden glow of his irises. Fear.

_I can't believe it. Inuyasha is afraid to go back to the village?_

"Inuyasha, you can't stay out here, you'll freeze to death."

He refused to meet her eyes. A silent woe still lingered in those sad pools, mixed in with the fear.

"Come on," she squeezed his hand again and pulled. He didn't budge.

She looked him over. His skin was getting whiter and his saffron eyes more pronounced. The moonlight cloaked him in a soft baby blue, but his wet uniform was black. Water vapor sifted out of his mouth in small clouds after each breath.

"Inuyasha, what you're doing doesn't make any sense. It's just selfish."

His eyes darted up to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Torturing yourself won't make anything right. It doesn't help anyone. Going back to the village is the right thing to do. We need you."

His eyes stared at her anxiously.

"Don't be afraid. I'm with you," she tugged his hand firmly with a reassuring smile. His legs lurched forward. His body felt mechanical. She pulled on. "Let's get you warmed up. It's freezing out here."

Inuyasha's mind felt hazy, the cold was finally reaching his brain. He didn't feel any better about what was waiting for him in the village, but he still followed Kagome. She had confidence in him. And she was smiling. Inuyasha always thought that as long as Kagome kept smiling, things couldn't be really as bad as they seemed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Uhhhhh," Bankotsu woke up to his sore muscles, stiff back, and wrenching pain firing through his wounds. He felt nauseous. Someone applied a cold cloth to his forehead. As the damp linen left his face he saw a young woman seated beside him. His eyes wavered in and out of focus so the woman was only recognizable for her soft flowing dark hair and her delicate face. Bankotsu sat up and pushed her hand away from him as she tried to check his bandage.

"Where's Kikyo?" He said groggily. He ignored Kagome's efforts to make him lie back down and held his head in his hands. She was trying to apply some sort of strange smelly ointment to his burn wounds.

"She's resting," Kagome said, flustered at his reproach, "just like you should be. So lie down already."

"Don't touch me," he growled and batted her away again. Kagome's eyes narrowed resentfully, but she held her tongue.

Bankotsu's head was swimming and his wounds fired stabbing thrusts of pain through his torso, as though the fury herself was still there torturing him at this very moment. His vision blurred and twisted. The nausea seized him and rolled his stomach over and over. His vision lost all clarity as the world around him started spinning faster and faster. He shut his eyes and held his head in his hands.

He ran a hand down his side to one of the vicious wounds. It was bandaged with a strange gauze that felt sticky under his fingers. The bandage was foreign, but the pain hiding beneath it was all too familiar and very real.

His fingers curled around the covering and he tore it off. Then another and another until he could only feel his rough battered flesh under his fingers.

Kagome gasped and tried to pry his arms back from demolishing her careful workmanship, but he was too strong and the damage already done.

"What did you do that for!?" She hollered at him. "Are you crazy? Now your wounds will never heal. Do you know just how long that took me to do? I used up most of my medical supplies on fixing you up too! What is wrong with you?"

"I'm in pain. How about you?" He dropped his hand from sorely rubbing his head and glared at her.

"Well what do you think when you rip off your bandages like that? Look, you made it worse!"

"Don't you get it?" He stared at her with his piercing icy blue eyes. "It wasn't getting any better."

"Oh, that's a real good solution, just tear it off. I just put the bandage on. It takes time to heal, stupid!"

"It can't heal if it's still infected," he hissed.

"That's what the ointment was for..." her voice chilled.

A bright light broke through the dim atmosphere of the hut and hit Kagome and Bankotsu. Bankotsu squinted and shielded his eyes with a hand. Kagome looked up.

"Oh good, you're awake," Waruimaru hobbled into the room.

"Hey big brother!" Jakotsu cheerily came through the open door following the old coot and stood over him. "You feeling better with your soul back? I know I am," Jakotsu grinned.

"Huh..." Bankotsu stared dazedly.

"Don't you remember? You and me got our souls back last night. So no more creepy witch hunt, right?" He looked over at Waruimaru. The old man shook his head. Jakotsu scowled.

Bankotsu tried to remember getting his soul back. The memory was vague, but real. Still, he didn't feel any different. In fact, he felt worse. But he didn't know if it had anything to do with getting his soul back inside his body.

Waruimaru looked Bankotsu over. His chest was smudged with rusty dried blood and scarred by dried out gashes from the knife wounds which now started to bleed freely. The black blood slowly oozed down his already discolored skin.

Bankotsu gave the old man a harsh stare. His head was still rolling and throbbing, not to mention his chest.

"Hey big brother," Jakotsu eyed him, "you don't look so good."

Kagome balled her hands into fists and perched them on her hips. Jakotsu's gaze drifted over to her.

"He tore the bandages off himself." Kagome wore a crooked frown. Jakotsu frowned back at her, distrust written on his face.

Waruimaru leaned down and inspected Bankotsu.

"Well lad, I'd say you've still got a lot of healing to do. I tried fixing you up earlier, but those stab wounds are gnarly buggers. Where'd you get them anyway?" Waruimaru asked curiously.

Bankotsu just frowned. His body was soaked with pain and his mind tired just trying to process all the burning, aching, biting distress. He held his head up and searched the room wearily. Kikyo was nowhere to be seen.

The evil returned to his dagger wounds. He could feel it. That was why the pain was so bad. The only thing he didn't understand was why.

He laid back on the mat. He felt a small hand fall on his eyelids and his mind was swept away in sleep.

"Seo..." Kagome breathed as she watched the young boy remove his hand from Bankotsu's face.

"Hey, what're you doing boy?" Jakotsu stared wide eyed at him.

"This one sleeps now," the strange boy said apathetically, "he should not weather this evil or it will consume him."

"Or it will consume him?" Kagome repeated. Jakotsu blinked. He wore a completely puzzled countenance.

Seo nodded gravely. She watched him carefully.

"His soul is not strong enough." Seo peered down at the warrior's haggard form. Kagome's eyes wandered over him too. _Not strong enough..._

"Is he in so much pain?" She asked.

Seo nodded again. Kagome frowned. She rose to her feet.

Sango and Miroku entered the hut carrying freshly caught fish. Shippo, followed by two other young children from the village followed them inside with hungry faces.

"Hey Kagome, stay for some lunch," Sango offered as Kagome stepped through the open doorway.

"No thanks, I'll eat later," the young woman smiled and left. Miroku shrugged at Sango's inquisitive look.

Kagome stepped outside and stopped before the other hut. Kikyo was inside lying on the floor. She could see her from outside. Inuyasha was beside her. Kagome stalled outside. He was watching Kikyo sleep, just like he had been all night since she brought him back to the village.

Kagome turned and walked up the road from the village. It was quiet and peaceful. She stepped through the soft billowing grass on the hill. _Bankotsu's soul isn't strong enough on its own to fight off the evil. Maybe it's because he is surrounded by the evil of killing so many people during his life. In that case, does he need Kikyo for the safety of his own soul? Whatever it is, I'll see if I can do anything to help._ Kagome stopped when she found a small collection of herbs.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mmmmmmmm," Shina sat up on her bed. Inuyasha's ears perked as he saw her rise. A wide grin spread across her face as she sniffed the air. "Smell that?" Inuyasha sniffed too. The smell of cooked fish wafted into his nostrils. His stomach turned over. "Fooooood," Shina said as she stretched. She got up and walked out of the small hut. Inuyasha remained where he was, but felt a deep hunger stir inside him.

Even now, he was tense just sitting next to her... Kikyo. A part of him didn't want her to wake up and see him there. A part of him wanted to wake her up just to make sure she was alright.

The bandages wrapped around her entire chest and neck. Her kimono was bad at hiding the evidence of her injuries. Inuyasha remembered Kagome saying that her injuries looked much better now than they did yesterday, but she still required a giant bandage to keep out infection and to make sure the wounds shut properly.Inuyasha frowned. His eyes strayed over to the door. _I don't know what to say when she wakes up. Does she even want to see me? What if it's like last time..._ Inuyasha's breathing shallowed. He stood up. _Please, anything but last time..._

Kikyo was motionless as she slept. She didn't batter an eyelash, shift position, or even breathe as deeply as she might. It was all too quiet for Inuyasha.His stomach growled.

A wave of embarrassment swept over him in the empty room. He stepped out the door with a brisk hop. _Just one fish..._

Kikyo was slowly waking up. She sleepily opened her eyes. Her body felt stiff and cold. She pulled herself into a sitting position and cringed at the tightness of her chest. Her wounds were still healing.

She slowly rose to her feet. No one else was in the room. She stepped outside into the blinding sunlight. She slowly stumbled over to the other hut. She heard everyone from outside. Before she stepped through the door, she could see Bankotsu lying on the floor asleep. His wounds were visible from where she stood, and she sensed a gathering evil lingering about him. _I should hurry._ She hobbled away from the hut. _Or his suffering will be prolonged._ She picked up her bow and leaned on it as she walked out onto a grassy meadow.

She just arrived when she saw a young woman stooped down on the ground with a basket full of herbs. She plucked another small plant and laid it on top of the others. Kikyo stood watching until she looked up. The girl blinked.

"Kikyo?" Kagome sounded surprised, "you shouldn't be up. You need to rest."

"It looks like you've already found most of them," the priestess observed Kagome's collection of herbs. She noticed many out of the assortment were specifically good for burn wounds. Kikyo smiled. Kagome returned a hesitant smile.

"I'm just looking for one more," Kagome explained, "Kaede said it works especially well for infections. It should be around here somewhere," Kagome speculated, "it's supposed to like moist soil." She scratched her head and looked harder.

"Silver Sage"

"Huh," the young girl looked up.

Kikyo kneeled down beside her and moved the basket of herbs.

"Oh, Kikyo," Kagome quickly tried to stop her, "you shouldn't be moving around so much-" But Kikyo didn't get up and instead she revealed the stem of a large bushy flower. "Oh there it is..." Kagome noticed the flower.

"It's best to look for them in the shadows and crevices," she explained softly. Kagome just watched. Kikyo certainly was calm. Kagome's eyes drifted up when she caught sight of something. Inuyasha was standing a few feet behind them.

Kikyo noticed the girl's subtle change in demeanor. She knew Inuyasha had followed her here. She slowly turned around.

"Kikyo." The name that had drifted from his nostalgic lips so many times before felt different. Kikyo stared at him. Her expression didn't change at all when she saw him.

Kikyo's eyes hovered on him. He felt nervous under her gaze.

Kagome felt strange. It seemed they had actually reached a point where she was on better terms with Kikyo than Inuyasha was. It was clear Inuyasha felt this way too.

"I'm..." His words floundered. "I came to see if you were alright." His posture was guarded and guilty.

"I'm fine," she replied softly. Inuyasha nervously searched for any hint of what she was feeling. The anger staining her eyes the first time he had seen her since her death didn't flare in her bottomless pupils. Her voice didn't hiss with the undertone of malice. Her scent wasn't strained, save for a light whiff of blood from her injuries. Inuyasha didn't know what to make of her. _She must feel something..._"Are you sure...?" _Do you... hate me?_ The wind bristled against his face as the thought drifted across his mind.

Her eyes were soft, but held their heavy stare. Inuyasha waited.

"Kikyo I never meant to- I mean- I didn't know... I don't remember it at all. I just,-" he gazed at her ruefully. Her silence held. His eyes searched for any change in her eyes, her mouth, her expression... nothing. _Say something Kikyo. Anything._

"I-" He didn't know what to say. His frustration simmered in his chest. He wanted to tell her desperately how sorry he was. He'd never felt so horrible in his life.

All he could do was stutter. When she didn't even look at him, he just stopped. He grimaced. _You won't even look at me now...?_

Kagome watched her too. Kikyo's head was bowed and her hands rested in the grass. She reached out for something and her hand delicately plucked a small flower.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha's voice drifted over them. She looked up. "I..." He stopped. He couldn't detect any bitterness in her. His gaze fell on the small plant she was offering him. He blinked. "Huh...?"

"Take it," she smiled. "It will help clear your sinuses." Her voice was steady and smooth. Inuyasha was dumbfounded. _She smiled..._

He caught himself awkwardly gawking at her and accepted the small flower.

"But..." His gaze darted back and forth from the flower to her. "I..."

"I'm done being angry at you, Inuyasha," she picked up the herb basket and stood up. He blinked in surprise. "I won't hold it against you."

"Wha... You mean, you're not mad? Kikyo, what I did was completely... completely despicable. You should be angry. You could at least say something!" He unwittingly released his frustration. His eyes cautiously watched her reaction. On some level, he wanted her to be mad because it would mean his actions had meant something. He wanted her to punish him for what he'd done... so then he could feel better. He wanted her to show him that she still had life in her, even after what he'd done.

She stood in silence. Her eyes were distant. His brow furrowed and he bit his lip as the frustration rocked about inside him. Kagome watched from the ground. She knew Inuyasha needed this to move on, but was surprised at Kikyo's reaction. It appeared to her, that it was Inuyasha, and not Kikyo, who was on the offensive. And yet, that's not at all how it should have been.

Kikyo's eyes were tired as she stared longingly back at the village.

"I've gone through a lot to feel like this Inuyasha," she finally spoke, "and I've realized in the end that it's not worth hating you." She met his gaze with her placid dark eyes. The frustration burning inside him died down. "I'm not saying that what you did is ok, but I'm not going to dwell on it. So do not try to bait me."

Inuyasha stared at her in surprise. She walked on back toward the village leaving the two of them behind.

Inuyasha's mouth hung open. He watched her disappear into the village. Then he turned to Kagome. Kagome did not return his gaze. She was lost in her own thoughts. Kagome watched her disappear, a solemn expression glued to her face.

Author's Note: Hey there... ya I know I took forever. But ya, this chapter was very difficult to write and rewrite. I still feel it's oozing with cheesiness, but I got tired of trying to fix it. So I hope you like cheese... hehe. Anyway ya, I hope you enjoyed yourselves. Happy Holidays!


End file.
